My(x)Boyfriend
by Soonil
Summary: [CH 13 - COMPLETE] This is fanfiction about EXO couple Chanbaek... I hope all of EXO-L like my story :) Kamsahabnida... *bowing* (GenderSwitch)
1. CH 1-When I Meet You

Annyeonghaseyo...

Finally, so long long time I can debut my FF ^^,

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang menginspirasi dan menumbuhkan keinginanku untuk mempublish ff ini...

Sory for typo,

I hope you'll like my story ^^,

**My (x) Boyfriend**

**Cast : Baekhyun (GS)**

** Chanyeol**

** Kyungso (GS)**

** Kim Jongin**

** Sehun**

** Luhan**

** Kris**

**CHAPTER 1**

**When I Meet You...**

"Kau sebut yang seperti ini sebagai tulisan?", bentak seorang pria paruh baya sambil melempar kertas ke mejanya.

Di papan nama di meja tertulis nama Choi Siwon, Pimpinan Redaksi. Seorang wanita berambut warna coklat sebahu sedang berdiri menundukkan kepala sambil menahan kesal. Ia adalah Byun Baekhyun, seorang penulis di majalah Chuigo. Baekhyun selalu mendapat bentakan setiap kali ia menyerahkan tulisannya kepada Choi sajangnim. Entah kenapa dia seperti itu. Ini sudah terjadi selama 3 tahun. Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan kesal dan melakukan apa yang Choi sajangnim minta.

"Kau ubah tulisanmu, baru kau perlihatkan lagi padaku", pinta Choi sajangnim lalu dengan tenang menteruput americano coffee yang ada di depannya.

"Ne, agasseumnida...", jawab Baekhyun lemas.

Dengan wajah pasrah, Baekhyun menghela nafas menerima perintah Choi sajangnim. Ia pun kembali ke meja kerjanya, tentu dengan wajah kesal dan dada yang rasanya ingin meledak tiap pimpinan redaksinya seperti ini padanya. Dia benar-benar heran kenapa Choi sajangnim tidak pernah membiarkannya keluar dari ruangannya dengan senyum lebar, ia selalu membuat Baekhyun ingin meledak seketika.

"Wae? Do?", tanya seorang wanita dengan suara lembut.

"molla, ah... jinjja. Kenapa dia selalu membuatku melakukan semuanya dua kali", keluh Baekhyun. Wanita berwajah polos, dengan rambut hitam terurai hanya tersenyum mendengar keluhan Baekhyun. Kyungso selalu menjadi pendengar terbaik bagi Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoya, nanti sepulang kerja temani aku", pinta Baekhyun dengan mata yang sibuk melihat ke arah layar PC.

"Eodi? Memang kau mau pergi kemana?", tanya Kyungso yang tak kalah sibuk membulak-balikan berkas yang ia baca sejak tadi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah membereskan tasnya, tinggal menunggu Kyungso keluar dari ruangannya. Hari ini entah kenapa Baekhyun sanat merasa lelah sekali. Padahal Choi sajangnim bukan sekali ini saja membuatnya melakukan pekerjaannya dua kali. Tak lama Baekhyun mendengar suara heels yang mendekat ke arah mejanya. Ya, itu Kyungso yang sedang berjalan sambil sibuk memulas bibirnya dengan lipstik berwarna orange.

"Gaja", ajaknya sambil terus melihat cermin yang ia pegang barangkali lipstiknya berantakan.

Baekhyun mengambil tasnya, berjalan sambil mengaitkan lengannya ke lengan Kyungso. Baekhyun selalu terkesan dengan penampilan Kyungso. Kemana pun ia pergi Kyungo selalu berusaha tampil cantik. Rambut hitam panjang miliknya jarang ia ikat, katanya rambut tergerai membuat wanita lebih cantik. Selalu memakai pakaian 'wanita' yang sebenarnya. Memakai heels, kalaupun ia memakai flat shoes pastilah flat shoes yang jelas memperlihatkan dia wanita sesungguhnya. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan wanita bernama Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan sambil tersenyum tanpa peduli bagaimana penampilannya. Baekhyun wanita, sama seperti Kyungso. Tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak suka bahkan tidak berniat memakai pakaian seperti Kyungso. Untuk bekerja pun pakaian Baekhyun sangatlah sederhana. Kaos atau kemeja, celana jeans, tak jarang ia memakai jaket atau sweater, dan sepatu sneakers.

Setelah sepuluh menit berjalan Baekyun dan Kyungso tiba di sebuah cafe kecil di daerah Hongdae. Mereka memilih duduk dekat jendela, di bangku paling unjung dekat pintu menuju dapur. Tak lama mereka duduk seorang pria tampan bertubuh jangkung mendekati mereka.

"Annyeong chingu...", sapa Kris.

"Begitukah caramu menyabut pelanggan, sunbae?, protes Baekhyun. Kris yang merasa diprotes hanya memberikan senyuman pada Baekhyun.

"Oh, Kyungsossi juga datang kemari, eoseo oseyo", sapa Kris pada Kyungso dengan manis. Kyungso, sebagai yang dihoda oleh Kris hanya tersenyum malu melihat sikapnya.

"Ah, cham...", melirik kesal karena kelakuan sunbaenya, kini Baekhyun tidak tertarik lagi untuk berkomentar.

Kris, pria tampan berambut blonde dan bertubuh jangkung ini adalah kakak kelas Baekhyun saat masih kuliah, mereka satu UKM. Kris kulian jurusan design art dan mengikuti UKM broadcasting. Di situlah mereka saling mengenal dan menjadi dekat. Baekhyun sering menceritakan masalahnya atau meminta pendapat Kris tentang segala sesuatu, Baekhyun sudah menganggap Kris seperti kakaknya sendiri. Setelah lulus Kris melanjutkan studinya di Italia, sekarang ia memiliki galeri seni miliknya sendiri. Sejak dua tahun lalu Kris membuka bisnis cafe dekat kantor Baekhyun bekerja, katanya agar Baekhyun lebih mudah mencarinya jika butuh teman untuk mendengarkan ceritanya. Selain itu, sejak itu pula Kris menyukai Kyungso. Maka dari itu betapa senangnya dia saat tahu Baehyun datang bersama Kyungso.

Pesanan makan Baekhyun dan Kyungso belum siap, di mejanya sekarang hanya ada sebotol soju dan dua gelas soju. Baekhyun sudah meneguk soju terlebih dulu sedari tadi. Sedangkan Kyungso sibuk melihat layar handphonenya. Baekhyun terus mengisi gelas sojunya kemudian menenggaknya.

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun... neo michoso?", komentar Kyungso yang melihat temannya terus-menerus menenggak soju.

"Gwaenchana, aku sedang ingin menenangkan pikiranku, lagi pula besok hari libur", ucap Baekhyun dengan pipi yang mulai memerah karena mulai mabuk.

"Jadi kau mengajakku kemari hanya untuk menjadi teman minummu? Takut-takut kau mabuk dan tidak ada yang mengantarkanmu pulang?".

"Geurae... aku tidak percaya pada dia akan langsung membawaku pulang ke rumah", ucap Baekhyun sambil mengangkat dagunya sedikit menunjuk pada Kris.

Makanan pesanan Baekhyun dan Kyungso akhirnya siap. Kyungso yang masih sadar langsung menyantap bibimbap pesanannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun, dia sudah seperti orang yang entah jiwanya melayang kemana. Baekhyun bukan peminum yang baik, jadi baru beberapa teguk saja ia minum, ia sudah mabuk. Saat sedang menikmati makanannya, Kris menghampiri Kyungso dan duduk di samping Kyungso.

"Waegeurae?", tanya Kris dingin, duduk di samping Kyungso dengan santai sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

"Sunbae, kau pasti tahu alasan jika dia seperti ini", jawab Kyungso yang sibuk terus mengisi mulutnya dengan sendok berisi bibimbap.

"Hanya ada dua, namchin dan Choi sajangnim. Sekarang ini dia tidak punya kekasih, berarti karena Choi sajangnim", jawab Kris, lalu bangun dari duduknya. Belum ia meninggalkan meja, Kris kembali membalikan badannya dan bertanya lagi pada Kyungso.

"Kau yang akan mengantarnya pulang?".

"Ho... dia bilang, dia tidak percaya pada sunbae", jawab Kyungso tanpa ekspresi.

"Aigu... Kyungsoya, kau tahu bagaimana pun ekspresi wajahmu kau selalu manis buatku", goda Kris. Kyungso yang digoda hanya diam, karena dia sudah terbiasa Kris seperti ini. Kyungso sudah punya seorang kekasih, bahkan tahun depan mereka akan menikah. Kekasihnya, Kim Jongin seorang pelatih dance di sebuah management artis. Kris pun tahu Kyungso sudah memiliki Jongin, tapi ia tetap berusaha mendekati Kyungso, selama Kyungso belum resmi menjadi Ny. Kim.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bangun dengan perasaan campur aduk, setelah diantar pulang oleh Kyungso, Baekhyun tak langsung membiarkan matanya benar-benar terpejam. Ia masih harus memperbaiki tulisannya untuk diserahkan pada Choi sajangnim. Selain itu ia harus menyerahkan tulisannya berupa cerita pendek. Selain bekerja di majalah, Baekhyun juga menjadi seorang penulis di sebuah website. Baekhyun melakukan pekerjaan penulis online selain karena hobi dan cita-citanya menjadi seorang penulis naskah drama, juga karena ia dibayar setiap ia memasukan tulisan.

"Nuna, bangunlah... sarapan sudah siap", teriak seorang pria. Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu sesaat setelah dipanggil.

"Aigu, nunim... berilah contoh yang baik pada dongsaengmu ini", protes Sehun.

Sehun adalah adik Baekhyun satu-satunya, sekarang ini Sehun sedang kuliah di jurusan musik. Umur Baekhyun dan Sehun tidak terpaut jauh, mereka hanya berbeda 2 tahun saja, oleh karena itu Baekhyun terkadang tidak mengganggapnya adik tapi teman begitu pun Sehun pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjalan menuju meja makan mengekor langkah adiknya yang berjalan di depannya. Dengan rambut yang belum disisir, mata yang masih belum mau terbuka, lengkap dengan kantung mata, rasa mual dan pusing efek dari mabuk juga karena begadangnya. Hari libur Baekhyun benar-benar lengkap. Di meja makan ibunya, Ny. Heechul sudah menunggu kedua anaknya untuk sarapan.

"Kau ini tidak kuat minum tapi kau malah mabuk, dan kau kurang istirahat. Jagalah kesehatanmu, bagaimana jika kau sakit", Ny. Heechul khawatir.

"Gwaenchana eomma", jawab Baekhyun lemas. Ny. Heechul memberikan semangkuk nasi dan sup tauge pada Baekhyun agar ia merasa lebih nyaman. Baekhyun tinggal debgan ibu dan adiknya saja. Ayahnya sudah meninggal 5 tahun lalu karena sakit. Jadi otomatis Baekhyun, walaupun ia wanita tapi karena ia anak pertama dan Sehun belum bekerja jadi ia menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Baekhyun bukan dari keluarga kaya ataupun keluarga yang kekurangan, meskipun ia menjadi tulang punggung keluarga itu tak terlalu menyulitkannya.

Hari ini libur, Baekhyu sudah menyelesaikan tilisan yang harus diberikan pada Choi sajangnim dan tulisannya yang harus dia upload di website. Rencananya hari ini adalah hibernasi. Tidur, mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya. Memang akhir minggu selalu Baekhyun tunggu, apalagi selain untuk melakukan itu semua. Setwlah makan baekhyun keluar menuju halaman belakang, meregangkan otot-ototnya. Cuaca hari ini bagus, tapi itu tak membuat Baekhyun ingin melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumahnya. Baekhyun mendengar handphonenya berdering, ia menyesal sesaat kenapa ia tak matikan handphonenya. Baekhyun berjalan dengan malas menuju kamar, berharap dering handphonenya segera berhenti. Tapi gagal, setelah berhenti berdering handphonenya kembali berdering. Betapa Baekhyun ingin lompat dari tebing curam saat melihat nama "Choi sajangnim" tertulis di layar handphonenya. Perasaan tak enak mulai dirasakan Baekhyun. Saat libur, Choi sajangnim menghubunginya, itu sama artinya rencana hibernasi dan bersantai Baekhyun gagal.

Dengan ragu dan malas Baekhyun mengangkat panggilan dari Choi sajangnim.

"Yoboseyo".

Baekhyun seperti sedang menghadapi angin puyuh. Dugaannya benar. Choi sajangnim menyuruhnya untuk ke kantor hari ini. Ada janji wawancara dan orang yabg harusnya melakukan wawancara masuk rumah sakit semalam. Di redaksi tennager, yang biasa melakukan wawancara ada 4 orang sebenar ya, Baekhyun, Taehyung yabg masuk rumah sakit semalam, Jungkook dan Sungyeol yang sedang mendapat tugas melakukan liputan ke acara World Song Festival di Amerika. Jadi yang tersisa tinggal Baekhyun, dan Choi sajangnim pasti menghubungi dia.

Baekhyun segera bersiap-siap mandi setelah Choi sajangnim menutup teleponnya. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin kabur ke negara asing jika seperti ini. Setelah siap Baekhyun berpamitan pada ibunya yang sedang merapikan tanaman bunga di halaman belakang.

"Baekhyuna, apa kau harus pergi? Wajahmu pucat, biar Sehun mengantar dan menunggumu hingga selesai" seru Ny. Heechul.

"Ani eomma, antarkan aku saja. Aku tak akan lama. Hanya wawancara saja, temanku yang harusnya melakukan ini masuk rumah sakit semalam".

"Keurae...keurae... ibu akan menyuruh Sehun bersiap-siap dulu, kau minumlah vitamin dan jus jeruk yang ibu buat".

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin istirahat hari ini, tubuhnya sedang tidalam dalam kondidi yang baik terlebih semalam ia mabuk dan ia tidur telat karena harus menyelesaikan tulisannya. Kepalanya mulai pusing. Tapi Baekhuun tidak bisa menolak karena ini tugas. Baekhyun terbiasa dengan tugas dadakan seperti ini tapi sebelumnya tubuhnya sedang baik-baik saja. Sehun sudah siap dan mereka pun pergi.

"Sehunie, kau langsung pulang saja. Biar aku pulang naik bus saja", pinta Baekhyun.

"Nuna, gwaenchana? Wajahmu pucat dan kau berkeringat seperti itu", Sehun khawatir.

"Gwaenchana... kau pulang saja, aku tidak tahu wawancaranya akan lama atau tidak".

Sehun pun mengiyakan permintaan nunanya. Sesampainya di depan kantor Baekhyun keluar dari mobil, lalu ia setengah berlari menuju ruangannya. Choi sajangnim sudah menunggu. Narasumber sebentar lagi sampai, Baekhyun harus cepat membaca materi wawancara agar wawancara berjalan lancar. Setelah 35 menit, wawancara selesai. Baekhyun sekarang merasa tubuhnya sedang melayang, kepalanya pusing, dan sejak tadi keringat dingin mengucur di keningnya. Baekhyun harus segera pulang untuk istirahat. Baekhyun berjalan menuju halte bis. Kepalanya semakin pusing dan sekarang dadanya meulia terasa sesak. Baekhyun terus memaksakan diri berjalan menuju halte. Sampai tiba-tiba pandangannya gelap.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedikit demi sedikit berusaha membuka matanya. Dengan pandangan yang masih sedikit kabur, ia melihat sekelilingnya. Ia melihat sosok pria yang duduk sedang sibuk melihat handphone, dan Baekhyun tahu itu Sehun. Ia juga mendengar suara ibunya yang sedang memanggil-manggil namanya dengan suara sedikit terisak belum menyadari dirinya sudah bangun.

"Eomma...", panggil Baekhyun lemas.

"Baekhyuna, kau sudah sadar?", Ny. Heechul terdengar sangat khawatir. Sehun yang tahu nunanya sudah sadar pun bangun dari duduknya dan mendekat ke samping nunanya.

"Nuna...", suara Sehun tak kalah terdengar khawatir.

Ibunya segera memanggil dokter untuk melihat kondisi Baekhyun. Sehun berdiri diujung ranjang tempat Baekhyun berbaring. Sehun membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat melihat siapa yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Sehun sampai tidak bisa berkata apapun. Ia melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang masih terbaring lemas. Baekhyun yang melihat sikap aneh adiknya itu pun penasaran.

"Waegeurae?", tanya Baekhyun dengan suara lemas.

"Nu...nu...nu...nuna, aku keluar sebentar, ada dokter yang sudah akan kemari", Sehun pun langsung pergi dengan kepala yang tertunduk seperti menghindari seseorang melihat wajahnya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun bingung dengan sikap adiknya.

"annyeonghaseyo...", sapa dokter yang datang dengan seorang perawat.

Pandangan Baekhyun terhenti saat melihat dokter yang akan memeriksanya. Nafasnya seperti berhenti seketika melihat sosok pria jangkung yang bediri di samping ranjangnya.

"Baekhyun?", dokter itu langsung sama kagetnya dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak merespon perkataan pria yang menyebut namanya. Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab pria itu kembali bertanya pada Baekhyun dengan nada khawatir.

"neo waegeurae?", tanya pria yang adalah dokter. Pria itu langsung memasang stetoskop ke telinganya dan memeriksa kondisi Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih diam, tidak percaya siapa yang sekarang sedang memeriksanya dan berada tepat disampingnya.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun terus berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa orang yang sedang memeriksanya adalah Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol, ia adalah mantan kekasih Baekhyun saat kuliah, ia mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran di kampus yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berpacaran dengan Chanyeol cukup lama, kira-kira 5 tahun. Hubungan mereka berakhir 3 tahun lalu, saat mereka lulus dan mendapat gelar sarjana, juga setelah Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka dengan alasan Chanyeol takut ia tidak akan fokus dengan program residennya di rumah sakit. Saat itu Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol berkata seperti itu padanya, padahal selama ia kuliah Baekhyun merasa tidak pernah mempersulit atau menghalangi niat Chanyeol menjadi dokter spesialis paru-paru. Baekhyun beranggapan bahwa Chanyeol menggap dirinya sebagai penghalang. Sejak saat itu Baekhyun berusaha menjauh dari segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol.

Ny. Heechul kembali ke tempat Baekhyun setelah mendapat konfirmasi bahwa dokter yang akan memeriksa Baekhyun sudah berada di tempat Baekhyun. Ny. Heechul sama kagetnya dengan Baekhyun saat melihat siapa yang sedang memeriksa putrinya.

"Chayeola?", tanya Ny. Heechul ragu.

Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya melihat siapa yang menyebut namanya.

"eomeoni?", panggil Chanyeol.

**Untuk chapter pertama selesai ^^,**

**I'll be waiting your review reader... untuk chapter selanjutnya akan diupload secepat mungkin**

**Wait yess... ^^,**

**Sekali lagi, review juseyo... *deep bow***


	2. CH 2-Start

**Cast : Baekhyun (GS)**

** Chanyeol**

** Kyungso (GS)**

** Kim Jongin**

** Sehun**

** Luhan**

** Kris**

Happy reading yeoreobun \(^^,)/

**Chapter 2**

**Start**

Diam. Hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap apa. Kaget, senang, atau benci dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Chanyeol terus menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengannya. Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, membuat Ny. Heechul menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Kau ini, selalu memaksakan tubuhmu untuk bekerja, dan berhentilah minum jika kau sedang kesal".

"Kau dokter di sini?", akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau masih merasa sesak?", Chanyeol tak menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Jal jinaesseoyo, Chanyeoli?", Chanyeol masih belum beraksi, ia masih sibuk melihat data kondisi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memegang jas dokter Chanyeol,

"Nan gwaenchana".

.

.

.

.

Pertemuan singkat Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol di rumah sakit membuat Baekhyun menjadi aneh. Sekarang ia tiba-tiba ingin bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol. Banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Chanyeol. Bagaimana kabarnya? Apa program residenmu lancar? Kau kemana saja?. Selain itu, apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?. Mungkin pertanyaan terakhir bukanlah pertanyaan yang harus Baekhyun tanyakan pada orang yang baru bertemu lagi dengannya. Tapi sayang, Baekhyun sangat ingin tahu tentang itu. Ada perasaan lucu yang Baekhyun rasakan sejak kemarin. Baekhyun senang, Baekhyun senang bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi. Ia kesal, marah, bahkan ia sempat benci pada Chanyeol saat Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka, dan Baekhyun dijadikan alasan takut akan membuat Chanyeol tidak fokus dengan program dokternya.

Baekhyun kembali masuk bekerja setelah 3 hari ia istirahat di rumah. Banyak yang harus Baekhyun lakukan hari ini, mulai dari menulis hasil wawancara di sebelumnya, menulis review film-film baru, membuat laporan bulanan. Baekhyun sudah bisa membayangkan betapa lelahnya ia hari ini. Ia bisa saja meminta izin pada Choi sajangnim untuk memberinya waktu karena ia baru saja sehat. Tapi Baekhyun lebih memilih melakukannya karena itu adalah kewajibannya.

"Baekhyuna, kau tidak akan pergi makan siang?", tanya Kyungso.

"Kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul, aku akan selesaikan satu tulisanku ini dulu".

"Geurae arasseo. Nanti aku hubungi aku makan siang dimana. Na galke...", pamit Kyungso melambaikan tangannya.

Baekhyun kembali melihat layar PC untuk segera menyelesaikan tulisannya dan segera pergi menyusul Kyungso. Setelah 5 menit Baekhyun akhirnya menyelesaikan tulisannya. Ia bersiap pergi menyusul Kyungso. Kyungso menunggu di kedai makan tak jauh dari kantor. Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri sebuah jalan sempit, pikirannya entah sedang memikirkan apa. Tiba-tiba ia terpikir dengan Chanyeol yang memeriksanya saat di rumah sakit.

"Dia sudah memakai jas dokter...", seru Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Beoya, kemarin dia begitu khawatir saat memeriksaku".

Sambil terus berjalan Baekhyun terus berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

Kyungso sudah menunggu Baekhyun di meja dekat kasir. Kyungso melambaikan tangan saat melihat Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kedai.

"Mian membuatmu menunggu", ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik kursi di depan Kyungso.

"gwaenchana, lagi pula aku belum menghabiskan segelas minuman".

"kau mau pesan makan apa? Aku akan memesan bibimbap, kau mau?"

"oh, na do... juga air mineral".

Baekhyun mengeluarkan plastik berisi obat-obat yang harus ia minum selama beberapa bulan ke depan. Baekhyun harus meminum obat-obat ini karena penyakit asmanya memburuk karena kebiasaan minumnya. Meskipun Baekhyun bukan peminum yang baik, tapi ia cukup sering untuk meminum minuman beralkohol, seperti soju. Baekhyun sebelumnya sering minum tapi tidak pernah sampai seperti ini. Sekarang karena ulahnya sendiri ia harus mengurangi kebiasaannya. Baekhyun benar-benar sudah bosan melihat obat-obat itu, padahal baru 3 hari ia mulai meminumnya, tapi Baekhyun sudah merasa seperti meminumnya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Itu semua obat mu?", tanya Kyungso sambil memegang plastik obat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungso.

"Aigu... geundae, Baekhyuna. Apa sakitmu parah?", tiba-tiba Kyungso bertanya.

Baekhyun jelas kaget mendengar pertanyaan Kyungso. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu. tawa Baekhyun pun akhirnya pecah. Mendengar pertanyaan Kyungso.

"Ne? Wae? Kau pikir aku seperti di film-film karena obat sebanyak ini berarti aku memiliki penyakit yang parah?".

"Ani, aku lihat hari ini kau seperti terus memikirkan sesuatu, aku pikir kau memikirkan sakitmu".

"Gwaenchana, asmaku hanya sedikit lebih buruk dari sebelumnya saja".

"Tapi tetap saja seperti ada yang aneh padamu".

Baekhyun terdiam, menghela nafas panjang. Kyungso yang melihat Baekhyun seperti itu semakin yakin ada sesuatu.

"Kyungsoya, aku bertemu dengannya...".

"Nugu?".

"Chanyeoli", jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Kyungso tak melanjutkan pertanyaannya pada Baekhyun karena makanan pesanan mereka tiba. Baekhyun mengambil sendoknya, mengaduk-aduk bibimbapnya. Kyungso pun sama, tapi ia melakukannya sambil memandangi wajah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Jarum jam di jam tangan Baekhyun sudah menunjuk angka 8. Sudah 7 jam sejak ia kembali dari makan siangnya bersama Kyungso, ia memandangi layar PC dan membuat jarinya terus memencet keyboard. Kantor sudah mulai sepi, tinggal beberapa orang redaksi lain yang masih berada di kantor menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Yang masih berada di redaksi teenager hanya tinggal Baekhyun dan Sungyeol. Masih banyak yang harus Baekhyun kerjakan tapi ia putuskan untuk berhenti dan pulang. Ia tidak mau menyiksa tubuhnya lagi karena bekerja. Saat sedang membereskan tasnya, handphone Baekhyun berdering. Sehun menelepon.

"Oh, Sehuna. Wae?"

"Nuna, aku di depan kantormu".

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eomma menyuruhku menjemputmu, kau akan pulang jam berapa?"

"Aku sudah mau pulang, jamkkanman..."

Baekhyun segera membereskan tasnya dan turun menghampiri Sehun. Baekhyun keluar dari kantor, melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sosok adiknya. Setelah melihat sosok adiknya, Baekhyun segera menghapirinya.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kakiku baik-baik saja".

"Tapi eomma terus menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu sejak tadi sore".

Baekhyun melihat beberapa gelas bekas bublle tea di dalam mobil. Ia langsung melirik Sehun yang juga sedang memegang gelas buble tea dan sedang asik menyeruput buble tea itu.

"Ya, Sehun. Kau sudah menungguku berapa lama?"

"Aku baru menunggu dua jam", jawab Sehun santai.

"Mwo? Dua jam? Kenapa kau tidak meneleponku?"

"Tadi aku sempat masuk, lalu aku lihat kau sedang sibuk, jadi aku putuskan untuk menunggumu sebentar".

"Gomawo uri magnae..."

"Nuna, baegopa".

"Kalau begitu kita makan di cafe milik Kris saja".

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di depan cafe milik Kris. Dari luar terlihat Kris sedang sibuk mengantarkan pesanan pelanggannya. Cafenya sedang cukup ramai. Baekhyun masuk bersama Sehun. Sehun sedikit berlari.

"Hyung...", panggil Sehun.

"Oh, magnae...", balas Kris sambil menghampiri Sehun dengan nampan di tangannya dan langsung memeluk Sehun.

Kris lalu mengajak Sehun di bangku biasa Baekhyun duduk. Baekhyun mengekor dibelakang mereka. Setelah Sehun dan Baekhyun duduk Kris baru menyapa temannya.

"Baekhyun... gwaenchana?".

"Kau selalu melupakanku jika ada Sehun, sekarang pun seperti itu".

Kris tersenyum mendengar komentar Baekhyun. Ia pun lalu memberikan pelukan kecil pada temannya itu agar tak lagi mengomel. Lalu kembali ke dapur dan membawa makanan untuk Sehun dan Baekhyun. Kris sudah tahu apa yang akan Baekhyun dan Sehun pesan, jadi ia tidak pernah bertanya lagi pada mereka. Kris duduk di samping Baekhyun. Sehun sedang sibuk dengan menu makan malamnya.

"Gwaenchana?", tanya Kris.

"Oh, gwaenchana".

"Mian tak sempat menjengukmu ke rumah, sekarang-sekarang ini cafe sedang ramai jadi aku sulit untuk pergi".

"Arasseo, lagi pula jika kau ke rumah niatmu ke rumah untuk menjengukku akan berubah menjadi kunjungan untuk makan malam".

Kris tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Sehun selesai dengan makanannya, sekarang ia sedang asik bermain game di gamebooth yang ada di cafe milik Kris. Kris masih duduk di samping Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati segelas coklat panas. Kris tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada temannya ini. Karena sejak datang tadi Baekhyun tidak banyak bicara. Akhirnya Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Sunbae..."

"hmm..."

"Aku bertemu dengannya".

"Nugu?".

"Chanyeoli". Kris tidak langsung merespon perkataan Baekhyun ia menunggu Baekhyun berbicara.

"Dia sudah memakai jas dokter, dia terlihat keren", semburat senyum kecil muncul dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Jinjja? Eotteokae?".

Baekhyun pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi di rumah sakit kemarin pada Kris. Kris dengan seksama mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun. Kris bisa menebak dari suara Baekhyun, bahwa temannya ini sedang mengaharapkan sesuatu. Ya, apalagi jika bukan bisa bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol.

"Sunbae, kau tahu betapa bodohnya aku?".

"aku mengharapkan bisa bertemu lagi dengannya dan bisa seperti dulu, maksudku aku bisa lagi berbicara banyak hal dengannya".

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun izin pada Choi sajangnim untuk datang telat, ia harus check up kondisinya ke rumah sakit. Sebenarnya ia dokter tidak menyuruh Baekhyun untuk datang kembali setelah seminggu lalu, kecuali saat semua obatnya sudah habis. Tapi ibunya, Ny. Heechul terus memaksa Baekhyun memeriksakan lagi kondisinya. Jadi, Baekhyun menuruti keinginan ibunya dan pergi memeriksakan kondisinya ke rumah sakit. Baekhyun menunggu giliran namanya dipanggil. Ia memasang earphone di telinganya. Lagu Beast – On Rainy Days mengalun memanjakan telinga Baekhyun. Setelah menunggu sekitar 20 menit nama Baekhyun akhirnya dipanggil. Baekhyun melepas earphone dan berdiri dari duduknya. Saat akan masuk ke dalam ruangan dokter tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang pria memanggil namanya dari kejauhan. Baekhyun menhentikan langkahnya dan mencoba mencari siapa yang memanggil namanya. Sampai ia melihat seseorang yang sedang sedikit berlari ke arahnya. Baekhyun kaget bukan main saat melihat siapa orang itu. itu Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar yakin yang sedang berlari ke arahnya itu adalah Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri meski sekarang Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depannya.

"kau kenapa lagi?", tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam, tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sampai berkali-kali memanggil namanya. Sampai ia akhirnya benar-benar sadar dan merespon Chanyeol.

"Oh...".

"Kau kenapa lagi?".

"Aniya, eomma menyuruhku untuk mengecek kondisiku".

"Syukurlah..."

Nama Baekhyun kembali di oanggil oleh perawat untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan. Setelah sepuluh menit ia di dalam, Baekhyun keluar. baekhyun kembali dibuat kaget saat melihat Chanyeol sedang duduk di kursi tunggu di depan ruangan tempatnya diperiksa. Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Baekhyun begitu melihat Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan.

"Apa kata dokter?".

"Ne?".

"Bagaimana kondisimu?".

"Oh, gwaenchanda".

"Kau mau coklat panas?".

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, tapi kakinya begitu saja mengikuti kemana Chanyeol melangkah. Ada apa dengannya?. Mereka sampai di kafetaria rumah sakit. Baekhyun duduk sendiri menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang memesan minum. Tak perlu waktu yang lama, Chanyeol datang membawa nampan dengan dua gelas coklat panas.

"Jal jinaesseoyo, Baekhyuna?"

"Oh... jalaseo. Neoneun?", tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Na do".

Mereka terjebak dalam diam. Belum ada lagi yang memulai pembicaraan setelah mereka menanyakan kabar mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun terus memandangi gelas coklat panasnya yang sudah mulai dingin. Diam-diam Chanyeol terus memandang Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang duduk di hadapannya. Akhirnya Baekhyun memecah suasana diam mereka.

"Kau tidak sibuk?".

"Ani, kebetulan sekarang sedang jam istirahatku".

"Ah... geurae".

Mereka kembali diam, Baekhyun tak melanjutkan pertanyaan dan Chanyeol juga tidak menanyakan apapun.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu". Tiba-tiba Chanyeol bersuara.

"Ne?".

"Aku senang bertemu lagi denganmu".

Baekhyun tak merespon ia kembali memandangi gelas yang sejak tadi ia pegang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Chanyeol mengeluarkan handphoneny dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak langsung menerimanya. Ia pandang sebentar handphone Chanyeol kemudian bertanya untuk apa.

"Tuliskan nomormu".

"Ne?"

Sambil tersenyum Chanyeol kembali mengulang kata-katanya.

"Kau ini senang membuatku mengulang perkataanku. Aku bilang, tuliskan nomormu".

"Nomor? Tapi un..", belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya Chanyeol sudah mengatakan kalimat lain.

"Tentu saja untuk menghubungimu, kau sudah ganti nomor kan? Karena nomor lamamu sudah tak bisa dihubungi".

Baekhyun tak juga menerima handphone Chanyeol yang sejak tadi ia sodorkan pada Baekhyun. Akhirnya Baekhyun mengambil handphone Chanyeol dan menuliskan nomornya.

"Aku harus kembali bertugas, terima kasih untuk nomormu. Geurigo, terima kasih mau menemaniku".

Begitulah. Baekhyun kembali bertemu orang yang sempat ia benci. Chanyeol tak langsung menghubungi Baekhyun sejak terakhir ia meminta nomornya. Chanyeol hanya mengiriminya pesan teks saja. Menanyakan kabarnya atau apapun. Baekhyun pun tak langsung membalas pesan Chanyeol. Masih ada rasa canggung dan ragu yang Baekhyun rasakan. Bagaimana tidak, 3 tahun mereka berdua sama sekali tidak pernah saling menghubungi. Kemudian sekarang karena pertemuan tidak sengaja mereka kembali bertemu. Meskipun Baekhyun senang bahwa akhirnya ia bisa kembali berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Tapi ia masih perlu waktu untuk membuat dirinya sendiri percaya kalau Chanyeol sekarang sudah menghubunginya lagi.

**Kamsahabnida untuk reader yang mau baca... apalagi sampai suka dengan ceritanya (^^,)**

**Riview juseyo yeoreobun...**

**Sekali lagi kamsahabnida *bow***


	3. CH 3- We Are

Anyyeong yeoreobun... \(^^,)/

Wah.. ga kerasa udah Chapter 3 ff ini ^^,

I hope you'll like my story

Geurigo, mian kalau masih banyak typo di penulisannya, mohon dimengerti

Untuk chapter 3 ini kita cerita Kaisoo moment dulu ya... chapter berikutnya kita lanjut ke cerita awal... Kamsahabnida *bowing*

**My (x) Boyfriend**

**Cast : Baekhyun (GS)**

** Chanyeol**

** Kyungso (GS)**

** Kim Jongin**

** Sehun**

** Luhan**

** Kris**

**CHAPTER 3**

**We Are...**

Kyungso sudah memasang wajah cemberut sejak pagi. Jongin berjanji akan menjemputnya tapi belum juga datang. Sebenarnya Kyungso bisa pergi bersama Baekhyun. Baekhyun menginap di apartemen Kyungso karena semalam ia ada liputan hingga larut malam. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Kyungso sengaja mengiyakan keinginan Jongin yang mau mengantarnya ke kantor. Sudah 2 minggu lebih mereka tidak bertemu. Jongin sedang sibuk karena di management tempat ia bekerja sedang ada peserta training baru. Sehingga mau tidak mau Jongin terpaksa mengesampingkan kekasih tersayangnya Kyungso. Kyungso pun mengerti, hari ini ia batal pun tak apa tapi Kyungso sudah terlalu rindu pada Jongin.

Jongin masih belum mengangkat telepon Kyungso dan pesan Kyungso tidak ada satu pun yang ia balas. Kyungso semakin kesal. Sudah satu jam ia menunggu Jongin masih tidak memberi kabar. Kyungso yang kesal masuk ke kamarnya berusaha membangunkan Baekhyun yang masih membiarkan dirinya bermimpi.

"Baekhyuna, ireona".

Baekhyun hanya menggeliat-geliatkan tubuhnya mendengar suara Kyungso yang mencoba membangunkannya. Sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Baekhyun, Kyungso kembali berusaha membangunkan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyuna...ppali ireona...", sekarang Kyungso sedikit merengek.

"Hmmm, wae? Kau masih belum pergi?", timpal Baekhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya meski setengah raganya sudah terbangun.

"Jongin masih belum datang, aku sudah kesal menunggu. Apa dia tidak rindu padaku, apa pekerjaannya begitu penting dari pada aku?", keluh Kyungso.

"Ah jinjja Do Kyungso. Apa harus sepagi ini bahkan aku belum sepenuhnya terbangun harus mendengar curhatanmu?".

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun...", protes Kyungso.

"Keurae... keurae... arasseo. Jadi dia belum datang juga sekarang? Kau sudah coba hubungi dia?", tanya Baekhyun memaksa dirinya bangun sepenuhnya.

"Hoo... aku sudah telepon dia tapi tidak ada jawaban, aku sudah kirimi di pesan tapi tetap tidak ada balasan".

"Sabarlah, sebentar lagi dia datang", seru Baekhyun, mencoba m3mbaringkan lagi tubuhnya. Tapi gagal karena Kyungso menahannya.

Baekhyun ingin menangis sangat keras saat ini. Ia benar-benar harus tidur lebih lama. Ia baru pulang pukul 2 pagi, lalu dia menulis tulisannya untuk website hingga pukul 5 pagi. Sudah dipastikan Baekhyun baru 2 jam saja memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Saat Kyungso sedang merengek-rengek karena Jongin yang tak kunjung datang terdengar pintu apartemen Kyungso ada yang membuka. Hanya Kyungso, Baekhyun, orang tua Kyungso, dan Jongin yang tahu kode apartemennya. Kyungso langsung berdiri sesegera mungkin. Keluar dari kamar dan melihat siapa yang datang. Akhirnya, orang yang ia tunggu sejak tadi datang. Itu Jongin. Senyum Kyungso langsung merekah melihat siapa yang datang.

"Bogosipeo...", Kyungso langsung memeluk Jongin bahkan Jongin masih berdiri dan belum menyimpan bawaannya.

Jongin membalas dengan memeluk kembali tubuh Kyungso dengan paper bag yang masih ia pegang.

"Sooya, biarkan aku menyimpan bawaanku hmmm...", pinta Jongin.

Kyungso melepaskan pelukannya yang cukup erat tadi, menuruti apa kata Jongin. Baekhyun keuar dari kamar, karena ia tidak bisa kembali tidur karena Kyungso membangunnya tadi. Baekhyun berjalan sedikit sempoyongandengan rambut yang sedikit berantakan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.

"Sepagi iniaku harus melihat drama". Kyungso tersenyum mendengar komentar Baekhyun. Baekhyun selalu sinis jika melihat Kyungso bermesraan dengan Jongin. Umur Jongin sama dengan Sehun. Hanya saja Jongin mengambil program percepatan saat mengambil study dance di Amerika. Sehingga sekarang ia sudah bisa bekerja sesuai jurusannya saat study.

"Oh, nuna. Kau ada di sini?".

"Uri manae Jongina, bagaimana kabarmu?".

"Kabarku baik nuna. Ah, kebetulan sekali, aku membawa bubur abalon untuk sarapan".

.

.

.

.

Siang hari Baekhyun baru tiba di kantor. Choi sajangnim mengijinkannya untuk datang siang hari karena liputan semalam. Hari ini tak banyak yang Baekhyun lakukan. Karena pekerjaanya sudah ia kerjakan saat pulang liputan semalam. Baekhyun datang saat jam istirahat. Jadi kantornya sedikit sepi karena sebagian orang pergi keluar untuk makan siang. Baekhyun pergi ke ruangan Kyungso, tapi orang yang ia cari juga tidak ada. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke mejanya. Ia mengeluarkan mp3 playernya. Memeasangkan earphone ke telinganya. Baekhyun tidak berniat untuk keluar mencari menu apapun untuk makan siang.

.

.

.

.

Kyungso sedang sibuk merapikan rambut hitamnya, memoles bibirnya dengan lipstik warna orange, menepu-nepuk sponge bedak ke pipinya. Hari ini Jongin mengajaknya untuk pergi makan malam. Ini kesempatan pertama kali setelah berminggu-minggu mereka tidak pergi berdua. Untuk bertemu saja sulit apalagi pergi menikmati waktu berdua seperti ini. Maka dari itu Kyungso tidak mau menyianyiakan kesempatan ini. Padahal banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan, terlebih ini sudah akhir bulan. Ia harus membuat laporan bulanan. Tapi Kyungso untuk sementara mengesampingkan pekerjaannya dulu dan akan fokus pada Jongin. Tepat pukul 8 malam, Jongin datang menjemput Kyungso. Ia sudah terlihat begitu tampan. Kaos berwarna putih dengan leher V, jas hitam, celana hitam sepatu sneakers. Begitu cocok melekat pada tubuh Jongin. Senyuman manis tampak dari wajah Kyungso.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?", tanya Kyungso yang begitu bahagia saat ini duduk di samping Jongin yang sedang menyetir mobil.

"Bimil...", goda Jongin.

Kyungso mempouting bibirnya, merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Jongin. Setelah 20 menit mereka sampai di sebuat restoran Itali dengan halaman yang begitu luas. Di halaman itu banyak terdapat tanaman yang terlihat cantik jika siang hari. Restoran ini cukup ramai. Jongin menggenggam lengan Kyungso mengajaknya masuk. Tapi Jongin tidak mengajaknya ke meja yang ada di dalam. Jongin malah menyuruh Kyungso duduk di meja yang berada di luar. Kyungso benar-benar kesal. Apa Jongin tidak melihat pakaiannya sekarang ini?. Kyungso memakai dress bermotif bunga-bunga di atas lutut juga bajunya yang tipis dan tanpa lengan. Kyungso sudah mulai merasa kedinginan. Beberapa kai ia melihat ke arah Jongin yang sedang sibuk membulak-balikan buku menu, tapi Jongin tak juga melihat ke arahnya.

"Jongina...", panggil Kyungso pelan.

"Hmm... wae?".

"Kenapa kita tidak duduk di dalam saja?".

"Langit hari ini bagus, siapa tahu kita bisa lihat bintang jatuh. Wae? Kau tidak suka duduk di sini?", jawab Jongin sambil memberikan senyuman manis pada Kyungso.

"Aniya, joha. Neomu joha".

Setelah memesan makanan, Jongin berdiri dari duduknya, menghampiri Kyungso yang sedari tadi terus mengelus-elus lengannya karena dingin. Jongin melepas jas hitamnya, lalu ia pakaikan di bahu Kyungso. Sesaat Kyungso berhenti mengelus-elus lengannya dan melirik Jongin yang ada di sampingnya. Jongin lalu pergi sambil berbisik.

"Saranghae...", bisik Jongin pelan.

Kyungso kembali melirik ke arah Jongin. Kyungso pergi ke toilet tanpa alasan yang jelas, jas Jongin masih menggantung dengan baik di pundaknya.. Ia tidak ingin buang air atau apapun. Ia hanya ingin menggerutu tentang Jongin tanpa diketahui kekasihnya itu.

"Beoya, saranghae? Lalu kenapa jika dia cinta padaku membiarkan aku dengan pakaian seperti ini duduk di luar".

Kyungso melanjutkan gerutuannya.

"Bintang jatuh? Bahkan setitik cahaya bintang pun tak terlihat sama sekali. Aku pikir aku akan makan malam romantis hari ini".

Setelah cukup puas menggerutu tentang Jongin ia keluar dari toilet sambil memegang jas milik Jongin. Saat keluar Kyungso merasa ada yang aneh. Kenapa tiba-tiba terdengar musik lagu kesukaan Kyungso, Big Baby Driver, Spring I Love You. Setahu dia sejak tadi tidak ada suara lagu atau musik apa pun. Kyungso pun tak mempedulikan hal itu ia berjalan ke meja tempat ia dan Jongin duduk tadi. Tiba-tiba semua orang tidak bergerak sama sekali. Mereka seperti berubah menjadi patung. Para pelayan yang sedang membawa nampan dan akan mengantarkan ke meja pelanggan pun berhenti. Orang yang tadi Kyungso lihat sedang tertawa dengan orang yangbmakan bersamanya juga berhenti, seperti patung. Kyungso semakin bingung. Ia melanjutkan langskahnha keluar sambil terus memerhatikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Saat di pintu menuju keluar Kyungso lagi-lagi dibuat bingung dengan orang-orang yang berada di luar tiba-tiba mendekatinya sambil menari dan memberikan bunga. Kyungso benar-benar bingung. Tanpa tahu apa-apa ia terima semua tangkai bunga yang diberikan oleh orang-orang yang menari tadi. Kemudian, Kyungso lagi dan lagi dibuat bingung saat melihat Jongin tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya membawa bucket bunga dan berjalan menghapiri Kyungso. Sambil bernyanyi mengikuti lagu kekusakaan Kyungso ia berdiri di hadapan Kyungso.

"Love you best... love you best...", Jongin bernyanyi sambil memberikan bucket bunga yang ia bawa. Kyungso pun menerimanya.

"Ige mwoya?", tanya Kyungso. Terlihat kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik. Kyungso tersenyum.

"Nuna...", panggil Jongin.

"Nuna? Museuniriya?".

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali saja, jadi dengarkan bai-baik".

"Nuna, apa nuna mau kita tua bersama-sama?".

Kyungso terdiam. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Mwo?", Kyungso menjawab dengan pertanyaan.

"Nuna, mau menikah denganku?".

Mendengar pertanyaan itu dari Jongin sekarang ini seperti ada ribuan kembang api sedang meletup-letup di hatinya.

"Kau sedang melamarku?".

"Ah, nuna...", sekarang Jongin yang merengek seperti anak TK karena Kyungso yangbtidak menjawab pertanyaanya.

Kyungso tertawa kecil. Ia memeluk Jongin yang berdiri di depannya. Lalu Kyungso mengatakan sesuatu.

"Uri Jongin, ternyata kau bisa seperti ini. Gomawo. Kau tahu sekali apa jawaban yang akan aku jawab, kan?".

"Jadi, kau menerimaku? Kau mau menikah denganku?".

Kyungso menjawab dengan anggukan kepala dan ia masih memeluk Jongin. Sekarang Kyungso adalah wanita yang paling bahagia, orang yang ia sayang, yang selalu ia anggal sebagai adiknya, kekasih tercintanya, melamar Kyungso dan mengajaknya menikah.

**tunggu chapter berikutnya redear, selalu ditunggu review dari reader semua...**

**Sekali lagi review juseyo *deep bow***

**Chapter selanjutnya akan diuplaod as soon as possible...**

**Kamsahabnida...**

**Saranghaja **


	4. CH 4-Should I

**Happy reading reader ... ^^,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My (x) Boyfriend**

**Cast : Baekhyun (GS)**

** Chanyeol**

** Kyungso (GS)**

** Kim Jongin**

** Sehun**

** Luhan**

** Kris**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Should I...**

Matahari sepertinya pagi ini tidak malu-malu untuk menyinari wajah Baekhyun yang sedang melakukan liputan. Akhir-akhir ini Choi sajangnim senang sekali menyuruhnya untuk liputan. Biasanya Baekhyun hanya diminta untuk menulis review film, buku, dan sebagainya. Baekhyun jelas tidak menolak. Karena lebih baik jika dia seperti ini dibanding harus terus berhadapan dengan layar PC.

Tetesan keringat mulai terlihat mengucir satu persatu di kening Baekhyun. Ia seperti sedang masuk mesin oven. Hari ini Baekhyun meliput acara launching buku yang di tulis oleh salah satu anggota boyband. Baekhyun perlahan megelap keringatnya menggunakan lengaannya.

.

.

.

.

Langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Jarum jam di jam tangan Baekhyun menujuk ke angka 9. Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri jalan yang sudah tidak terlalu ramai. Handphone Baekhyun berdering. Tertulis nama 'Kris Sunbae'.

"Oh_, sunbae. Wae_?".

"_Ani_, aku hanya rindu padamu", jawab Kris sambil terkikik.

"Ah, _jinjja_".

"Kau kemana saja? Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang sekali datang ke tempatku. Apa kau tidak rindu dengan wajah tampanku?".

"_Jeosonghabnida_, sunbaenim. Aku tidak sama sekali tertarik dengan wajah yang menurutmu tampan itu".

"_Geurae, geurae_... datanglah besok, aku baru saja membuat menu baru".

"_Aigu_, kau selalu menbuatku menjadi tester".

"Hoo.. _wae_? _Sirheo_? Karena jika tidak enak atau beracun, kau yang akan terkena efeknya bukan pelangganku", goda Kris sambil tertawa.

"_Arasseo, arasseo_... besok aku datang, teruslah rindu padaku sampai aku datang, _sunbae_".

Tidak terasa Baekhyun sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Rumahnya terlihat sepi. Seprtinya Sehun dan ibunya sudah tidur. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat akan masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia terus memandangi handphonenya. Seperti mimpi. Ia menerima pesan yang isinya.

'Baekhyunie _anyyeong_... Ini aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Maaf jika aku mengganggu. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Aku harap kau membalas pesanku kali ini'

Ya, sejak pertemuannya beberapa minggu yang lalu, dan Baekhyun memberikan nomornya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol selalu mengiriminya lesan teks. Tapi tak ada satu pesan pun yang ia balas. Baekhyun selalu ingin membalas semua pesan Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun terlalu takut. Sebenarnya tak ada yang perlu Baekhyun takuti. Tapi tetap, Baekhyun masih ragu untuk membalas pesan Chanyeol. Tapi kali ini Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membalas pesan Chanyeol.

'_Annyeong_... aku baru saja pulang'

Hanya lima kata. Hanya lima kata Baekhyun membalas pesan Chanyeol. Tapi bagi Chanyeol itu berharga. Chanyeol pun kembali membalas pesan Baekhyun. Tapi kali ini Baekhyun tak lagi membalas pesannya. Hari ini Chanyeol mendapat giliran jaga malam. Chanyeol duduk santai di ruang tunggu dokter spesialis paru. Ia memandang layar handphonenya. Ia memandangi foto Baekhyun. Klise memang. Chanyeol, mantan kekasih Baekhyun dan masih menyimpan fotonya. Chanyeol kembali mencoba menulis pesan. Tapi berulang kali ia menulis kemudia ia hapus, ia tulis kemudian ia hapis kembali. Ia berhenti melakukan itu setelah handphonenya bergetar karena ada pesan masuk. Itu dari Baekhyun.

' '

Hanya itu isi pesan Baekhyun kali ini. Tidak ada kata apa pun. Chanyeol tak melanjutkan niatnya untuk membalas pesan Baekhyun. Ia harus memeriksa pasiennya.

.

.

.

.

Coklat panas, sepiring biskuit gandum tersedia di meja. Baekhyun lagi-lagi harus begadang karena pekerjaannya. Sudah beberapa hari ini Baekhyun tidak memasukan tulisannya ke website. Baekhyun terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di kantor. Sambil terus memandangi layar laptop sesekali Baekhyun menyeruput coklat panasnya dan memakan biskuit gandumnya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungso sedang berdiri sambil melipat tangannya. Terus melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia menunggu Baekhyun. Malam ini managemen artis tempat Jongin bekerja mengadakan acara konser kecil. Jongin meminta Kyungso datang karena Jongin akan tampil. Berkali-kali Kyungso melihat angka di benda bundar bertali yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ah, Byun Baekhyun. Selalu seperti ini", omel Kyungso.

Tak lama ia melihat sosok orang yang sudah ia tunggu sejak 15 menit yang lalu sesang berlari menghampiri Kyungso.

"Ya, kau dari mana? Aku su-".

"_Mian, mian_", ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Bis berikutnya tiba. Baekhyun dan Kyungso memiliki kendaraan pribadi sebenarnya. Tapi mereka jarang sekali menggunakannya. Alhasil mobil Baekhyun lebih sering dipakai oleh Sehun. Baekhyun dan Sehun tiba di tempat mereka tuju. Acaranya di adakan di sebuah bar di Gangnam. Acara sudah mulai sekitar 20 menit yang lalu. Jongin memberitahu sebentar lagi ia akan tampil. Kyungso berdiri tepat di depan panggung agar bisa melihat kekasihnya lebih jelas. Akhirnya giliran Jongin tampil tiba. Kyungso sedang tersihir dengan betapa kerennya Jongin meliuk-liukan tubuhnya dan menggerakan tangan dan kakinya. Sedangkan Baekhyun. Ia hanya melihat tanpa ekspresi. Jongin selesai dengan penampilannya. Acara berikutnya adalah fanshion show. Pakaian dan barang-barang milik artis yang masuk di management tersebut, untuk diperagakan dan nantinya akan dilelang untuk acara amal. Model-model mulai satu persatu keluar dari back stage. Sampai Baekhyun dibuat membelalakan matanya melihat siapa yang sedang berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri. Itu Sehun. Sehun adiknya. Baekhyun kembali meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalai yang ia lihat itu benar Sehun. Baekhyun akhirnya benar-benar yakin setelah Kyungso berkomentar.

"Baekyuna, itu Sehun?".

Sehun akhirnya melihat sosok nunanya yang sedang melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan kesal. Jika di film-film kartun atau animasi, sekarang ini ada api di kedua mata Baekhyun karena kesal pada Sehun. Selesai acara fashion show, Sehun menghampiri nunanua yang sedang berdiri di depan bar dengan kedua tangan yang melipat menandakan ia kesal. Begitu Sehun sampai, Baekhyun lalu memukul lengan Sehun.

"Aaaaa... _apeo_".

"Jadi ini perpustakaan? Jika eomma tahu apa yang kau lakukan ini kau pasti habis dimarahi".

"Kenapa aku dimarahi, aku tidak berbuat salah. Aku malah menghasilkan uang untukku sendiri".

"Karena kau sudah berbohong, kau bilang tiap malam jika kau pergi ke perpustakaan atau belajar bersama temanmu. Apa tempat ini terlihat perpustakaan?".

"_Nuna_, dengarkan aku dulu. Aku seperti ini karena aku ingin. Aku juga tetap belajar untuk ujian. Jadi nuna jangan khawatir".

"Aku kira obsesimu dengan wajah tampanmu itu tidak akan sampai sejauh ini. Aku tidak akan bilang pada eomma tentang ini. Tapi jika ujian nanti aku tahu nilaimu bermasalah. Awas kau...", ancam Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pergi ke rumah sakit untuk meminta resep karena semua obatnya sudah habis. Hal ini harus Baekhyun lakukan hingga beberapa bulan ke depan. Karena dirinya sendiri ia harus seperti ini. Hari ini ia sedang ada ada tugas apapun di kantor. Kemudian ia sudah mengirim tulisannya ke website untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Jadi hari ini Baekhyun tidak perlu terburu-buru. Baekhyun menuju ruanv dokter. Ia masih harus menunggu sampai namanya dipanggil. Mp3 playernya selalu menjadi teman setia Baekhyun jika menunggu seperti ini. Kali ini Baekhyun membawa buku untuk ia baca sambil menunggu. Sudah hampir setengah jam namanya masih belum di panggil oleh perawat. Lehernya mulai pegal karena sedari tadi menunduk saat membaca. Baekhyun meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Ah, _gabjagya_...", Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat ke sampingnya ada seseorang yang sedang memandanginya.

Orang di sebelahnya mengangkat tangannya menyapa Baekhyun.

"_Annyeong_", sapa Chanyeol.

"Kau. Kenapa ada di sini?".

"Aku? Aku sedang menyapamu".

"Sejak kapan kau duduk di situ".

"Sejak kau mulai membaca buku".

"_Jeongmal_? Tapi, kenapa aku tidak tahu kau..."

"_Aigu_, kau selalu seperti ini jika sudah asik dengan buku dan mp3 playermu. Jika ada yang melakukan sesuatu padamu saat kau asik sepert ini bagaimana?".

"Ini rumah sakit, tidak akan ada yang berbuat jahat padaku".

"Ada. Aku", Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya menakuti-nakuti Baekhyun.

"Apa kondisimu tidak baik lagi?".

"_Aniya_, aku hanya datang untuk meminta resep, obatku habis".

"Kau pasti tersiksa harus meminum bat begitu banyak. Kau harus berhenti minum jika ingin hidup".

"_Ne, seosangnim_".

Nama Baekhyun belum juga di panggil. Tapi Baekhyun tidak terlalu kesal karena Chanyeol sejak tadi duduk di sampingnya, bercerita ini dan itu. Meski Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang Chanyeol ceritakan tapi setidaknha ia ada teman menunggu.

"Kau tidak bekerja?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku tugas malam kemarin, jadi pagi ini aku baru selesai dan akan pulang".

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pulang?".

"Karena aku menunggumu".

Baekhyun diam tak bereaksi sambil memandang ke arah Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyunnim", panggil perawat.

Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Chanyeol. Tak perli waktu lama. Baekhyun tak sampai 10 menit berada di ruang dokter. Ia keluar ruangan. Lagi-lagi ia melihat Chanyeol masih duduk di kursi yang sama sambil memegang tasnya.

"Kau masih di sini?".

Chanyeol menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, memberikan senyuman pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tapi Chanyeol masih ada di belakangnya.

"Baekhyuna..."

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan memmbalikan badannya.

"_Mwo_?".

"Ayo kita makan tteokbeokki".

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di sebuah kedai pinggir jalan. Di depannya sudah ada seporsi tteokbeokki. Baekhyun melirik ke sebelahnya. Di sampingnya sekarang ada seorang pria yang sedang sibuk mengisi mulutnya dengan tteokbeokki.

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti ajakanmu", gerutu Baekhyun.

"_Molla_, aku hanya mengajakmu saja tadi, aku tidak memaksamu untuk berkata iya".

"Aku pergi", seru Baekhyun sudah dalam posisi berdiri. Tapi Chanyeol memegang lengannya menahan Baekhyun pergi.

"Tteokbeokkimu belum habis".

"Aku tidak lapar, dan aku sedang tidak ingin makan tteokbeokki. Lagi pula aku harus kembali ke kantor".

"10 menit".

"Heh?".

"10 menit lagi saja kau duduk, baru kau pergi", pinta Chanyeol yang masih terus menyuapi mulutnya dengan tteobeokki dengan tangan kanan dan sebelah tangannya masih memegang lengan Baekhyun menahannya pergi. Baekhyun pun kembali duduk. Ia melihat jamnya memastikan waktunya tepat 10 menit. Baekhyun akhirnya memakan tteokbeokinya. Chanyeol selesai memakan tteokbeokinya. Piring tteokbeokkinya sudah kosong. Baekhyun yang meihat itu kembali berdiri untuk segera kembali ke kantornya. Tapi lagi-lagi Chanyeol menanhannya.

"Masih ada 2 menit 15 detik", komentar Chanyeol.

"Tapi tteokbeokkimu sudah habis".

"Aku meminta watu 10 menit, dan kau kembali duduk itu berarti kau bersedia memberikan 10 menitmu untukku".

Baekhyun menyerah. Sejak dulu ia tidak pernah menang jika berdebat dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun terus memandangi jam tangannya. Berharap 2 menit 15 detiknya cepat berakhir. Setelah 10 menit tepat, Baekhyun kembali berdiri untuk lembali ke kantornya. Kali ini Chanyeol tidak menahannya. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun benar-benar pergi.

"_Na galke_".

"Hmm...".

Baekhyun membalikan badannya, melangkahkan kaki pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih melihat ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tahu itu karena Baekhyun melirik ia masih melihat sosok tinggi memakai jaket, menggendong tas sedang bediri sambil memasukan kedia tangannya ke saku celana.

"Baekhyuna, _gomawo_...", teriak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak merespon. Ia malah mempercepat langkahnya untuk semakin jauh dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun duduk di bangku halte. Sesekali ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Michoso, michoso_", ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk kepalanya sendiri.

Ia kembali melanjutkan bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun hanya sendiri di halte. Karena itu ia berani berbicara sendiri, karena tidak ada yang melihatnya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku menemaninya hari ini, aku bahkan tidak sungkan saat dia menungguku tadi di rumah sakit".

"Sadarlah Byun Baekhyun, kau ini sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya. Bagaimana jika dia sudah memiliki kekasih yang baru sejak berpisah denganku. Bagaimana nanti jika kekasihnya tahu dia pergi denganku. Bagaimana jika kekasihnya mendatangiku, membentakku, memarahiku karena mendekati kekasihnya seperti yang terjadi di drama-drama.".

Baekhyun membiarkan pikirannya ke sana kemari. Membayangkannya saja Baekhyun tidak sanggup. Baekhyun berhenti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri setelah ada orang lain yang juga menunggu bus.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang Baekhyun lakukan di kantor. Ini pertama kalinya sejak 3 tahun ia bekerja di sini. Ia baru sekarang merasa sesantai ini. Baekhyun sedikit heran dan senang tak terkira, karena akhir-akhir ini Choi sajangnim tak seperti dulu. Membentaknya saat masuk ruangannya, selalu menyuruhnya mengulang tulisannya, dan yang lainnya, hal yang jelas-jelas membuat Baekhyun sulit tersenyum. Baekhyun termenung. Hari ini bukan hanya pertama kalinya ia bersantai di kantor.

Tapi, hari ini juga pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah mantan kekasihnya, Chanyeol, setelah 3 tahun mereka sama sekali tidak salaing menghubungi. Memang aneh, sudah tiga tahun mereka menjadi rang asing, tidak bicara, tidak bertemu, dan tidak saling menghubungi. Tapi hari ini, Baekhyun bisa bertemu bahkan bisa pergi dengannya, dan Baekhyun tidak merasa canggung atau apapun. Bahkan Baekhyun menikmatinya. Apa aku bisa seperti dulu lagi dengannya? Bukan sebagai seseorang baginya, hanya sebagai teman. Baekhyun bertanya pada dirinya aendiri. Pikiran Baekhyun buyar saat mendengar handphonenya berdering. Senyum Baekhyun muncul saat melihat nama siapa yang meneleponnya. Dengan jelas Baekhyun melihat nama 'Chanyeol'. Baekhyun menerima panggilan Chanyeol. Beberapa detik Baekhyun sempat terdiam. Apa yang ia lakukan? Kenapa ia menerima panggilan Chanyeol?.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak lagi ragu untuk membalas pesan Chanyeol atau menerima panggilan darinya. Waktu seperti terulang. Baekhyun bisa kembali bercerita banyak hal dengan Chanyeol Pergi makan dengannya. Meski Baekhyun masih belum tahu apakah Chanyeol sudah punya kekasih yang baru atau tidak. Baekhyun tidak mau terlalu memikirkan itu. Ia biarkan semuanya berjalan begitu saja. Baekhyun akhirnya mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan yang selalu muncul dalam pikirannya. Apakah bisa ia seperti dulu dengan Chanyeol?. Untuk saat ini jawabannya adalah iya. Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana nanti. Terpenting sekarang hanya jalani yabgbterjadi saat ini. Berikutnya biarlah Baekhyun kembali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

**Jeongmal-jeongmal gowamo buat reder yang udah kasih review... selalu ditunggu review kalian reader.**

**Karena ada yang minta buat tulis arti-arti bahasa korea yang ada di ff ini aku mulai dari chapter ini chingu... Terima kasih sarannya ****. Maaf ya kalau artinya masih ada salah-salah...**

**Selalu ditunggu review reader semua...**

**untuk yang baca tau bahkan sampai suka ceritanya terima kasih **

**sekali lagi review juseyo... *bow***

Sunbae/sunbaenim : Panggilan untuk kakak kelas

Ani/aniya : Tidak

Jinjja : Benar, yang benar saja, benarkah?, sungguh

Jeosonghabnida : Saya mohon maaf (formal)

Geurae : Iya, benarkah?

Aigu : Astaga, OMG, ya ampun

Wae** : **Kenapa

Sirheo : Tidak mau, tidak suka

Arasseo : Baiklah, aku mengerti

Annyeong : Halo

Mian : Maaf (informal)

Apeo : Sakit

Gabjagya : Terkejut (kalau dalam percakapan suka dipake untuk ekspresi kaget, jadi artinya "ah, aku kaget" )

Ne, seosangnim : Iya, dokter. (seosangnim juga kadang dipake untuk memanggil orang yang dihormati kaya guru)

Mwo : Apa

Molla : Tidak tahu

Gomawo : Terima kasih (informal)

Michoso : Are you crazy?


	5. CH 5-Surprised

**Happy reading yeoreobun... ^^,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story **

**My (x) Boyfriend**

**Cast : Baekhyun (GS)**

** Chanyeol**

** Kyungso (GS)**

** Kim Jongin**

** Sehun**

** Luhan**

** Kris**

**Chapter 5**

**Surprised**

"_Biar semuanya berjalan seperti ini. Pertanyaanku tentang apa aku bisa seperti dulu lagi dengannya, untuk sekarang aku sudah mendapat jawabannya, dan jawabannya, iya. Untuk selanjutnya biarlah aku jalani semua seperti ini"._

.

.

.

.

"Ya, _neo michoso_?", bisik Baekhyun.

"Ah, _nuna jebal. Dowajo_, hmm...hmm", rengek Sehun.

"Lalu kuliahmu bagaimana? Jika eomma tahu bagaimana?".

"_Nuna_...", Sehun semakin merengek.

"_Dwaesseo_, lupakan saja. Kau fokus saja pada kuliahmu. Kau lihat Jongin. Umurmu sama dengannya. Tapi dia tidak macam-macam sepertimu".

"Ish_, nuna_. Kau jahat. Membandingkan aku dengan Jongin. Sekali ini saja nuna. Aku janji aku akan tanggung akibatnya dan tidak akan membawa-bawa namamu jika _eomma_ tahu", rengek Sehun lagi sambil mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangannya memohon agar Baekhyun mau membantunya.

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tidak tega melihat adiknya memohon seperti ini. Tapi ia tidak mau nantinya malah akan menjadi masalah. Sehun diam-diam mendaftarkan diri ke kontes model. Ternyata ia lolos dan harus mengikuti karantina ke tahap selanjutnya. Ibunya Ny. Heechul tahu Sehun tertarik menjadi model tapi ibunya tidak pernah memberikan restu anak lelakinya menjadi model. Ny. Heechul tidak mau Sehun nantinya hidup tidak jelas, karena ibunya menganggap menjadi model berarti harus mau hidup bebas. Sehun berkali-kali menjelaskan bahwa menjadi model tidaklah buruk. Bahkan sampai Baekhyun ikut mengeluarkan pembelaan yabg terpaksa. Ya, terpaksa. Baekhyun juga sebenarnya tidak suka melihat Sehun berjalan penuh gaya di catwalk apalagi sampai harus memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya. Ini sempat Sehun lakukan saat menjadi model brand celana jeans, dan Sehun meminta Baekhyun mengantarnya agar ibunya tidak curiga, karena kebetulan acara itu diadakan malam hari. Sehun meminta Baekhyun untuk membantunya berbicara pada ibunya, kalau Sehun akan ada study tour selama dua minggu ke luar kota. Sebenarnya Sehun yang akan bicara, Sehun hanya membutuhkan pembelaan nunany, kalau-kalau ibunya bertanya yang macam-macam.

Sambil menghela nafas Baekhyun melihat wajah adiknya yabg sejak tadi memasang puppy face. Berharap belas kasihan. Baekhyun menyerah dan menuruti apa kata adiknya.

"_Arasseo._ Berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau jelek sekali jika memasang puppy face".

"_Asa_ ! _Nuna_ thank you".

.

.

.

.

Ny. Heechul, Baekhyun dan Sehun sedang menikmati makan malam. Sehun melirik ke arah nunanya memberikan tanda bahwa ia akan mulai bicara pada ibunya.

"_Eomma_", panggil Sehun ragu.

"Hmmm".

"Minggu depan ada acara study tour dari ke Changwon".

"Eh, Changwon?".

"Ne, eomma".

"Kenapa jauh sekali?".

"Ini acara kampus, jadi aku hanya mengikutinya saja".

"_Geurae_? Baiklah kau boleh pergi".

Ny. Heechul kembali berkomentar. Seperti yang Sehun sudah duga ibunya akan bertanya pada nunanya.

"Apa benar ada acara seperti itu Baekhyuna? Setahuku dulu kau kuliah tidak pernah ikut acara seperti ini".

"Aku tidak pernah ikut karena aku tidak ingin. _Geogjeongmal eomma_".

"_Geurigo eomma_, acaranya selama 10 hari, jadi aku tidak akan pulang sampai 10 hari", jelas Sehun ragu.

"Eh, 10 hari? Kenapa lama sekali?".

Baekhyun kembali bersuara, "itu termasuk yang sebentar _eomma_, bahkan ada yang sampai berbulan-bulan lamanya".

Sehun lega, kali ini nunanya melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Tapi Ny. Heechul masih belum percaya sepenuhnya. Ia terus menanyakan segala hal pada Baekhyun. Kali ini Baekhyun kembali meyelamatkan adiknya dari amukan ibunya karena obsesinya pada modeling. Entah sudah berapa kali ia harus berbohong tentang Sehun yang menjadi model.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk dengan earphone terpasang di telinganya. Di tangannya sedang di pegang sebuah buku cukup tebal yang sedang asik ia baca sejak satu jam yang lalu. Sesekali ia merapatkan jaketnya memastikan tubuhnya hangat karena udara yang cukup dingin. Pria jangkung mengenakan sweater berwarna hijau dengan celemek yang melingkar di pinggangnya datang menghampiri Baekhyun. Meletakan segelas coklat panas. Ini sudah gelas ketiga untuk Baekhyun. Pria jangkung itu lalu duduk di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Ya, apa matamu baik-baik saja sejak tadi membaca huruf-huruf itu?".

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Mataku lebih sakit melihatmu, sunbae", ujar Baekhyun yang dilanjut dengan suara tertawanya.

"Aish, _jinjja_", protes Kris.

"Chanyeol apa kabar?", tanya Kris tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun menghentikan membaca. Ia menutup bukunya dan menyimpannya di meja.

"_Wae_? Kau merindukannya?".

"Kau ini. Aku hanya bertanya. Hari ini kau libur bekerja kenapa tidak pergi dengannya? Kau malah datang kesini seperti orang aneh, memelototi huruf-huruf di buku, tanpa bicara dan hanya memesan coklat panas".

"Aku tidak menghubungi sejak kemarin".

"_Wae_?", tanya Kris penasaran.

"_Molla_, dia yang memintaku untuk tidak menguubunginya sebelum ia yang meghubungi".

"_Geuraeso_, kau menuruti keinginnya?".

"Lalu?".

"_Aigu_, kau ini. Kau tidak tanyakan alasannya?".

"Untuk apa aku tanyakan, lagi pula aku tidak perlu kejelasan tentang apa yang dia lakukan", jawab Baekhyun santai sambil terus memandangi buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun. Berhentilah berpura-bura kalau kau tidak peduli padanya. Sebelum seperti sekarang kau selalu bertanya kan apa bisa seperti dulu dengan dia. Sekarang kau malah seperti ini".

Baekhyun terdiam. Kenapa ucapan Kris seperti pisau, langsung menusuk. Kris kembali melakukan pekerjaannya. Baekhyun, ia masih termenung memikirkan perkataan Kris yang ada benarnya juga. Sekarang Baekhyun sudah bisa bercerita ini dan itu dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan sesekali mereka pergi bersama. Apa Baekhyun benar tidak peduli? Bagi Baekhyun bisa mengobrol banyak saja dengan Chanyeol itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Baekhyun kembali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sekarang yang menjadi pertanyaan kenapa Kris berkata seperti itu? Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya teman.

Hari mulai sore, sinar matahari yang tadi memantul ke jalan, tak jarang membuat orang mengernyitkan matanya karena silau, kini mulai bersembunyi untuk kembali muncul esok saat waktu fajar kembali tiba. Baekhyun, dia masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya sejak siang tadi. Ia masih duduk, di mejanya masih ada segelas coklat panas yang sudah gelas kelima, buku yang sudah berganti judul, dan piring yang di atasnya ada sepotong pie blueberry. Kris yang sedang berdiri di meja kasir, mengecek koin-koin dan kertas-kertas dengan angka tercantum di atasnya.

"Kau akan menginap di sini?".

Baekhyun melirik sinis. Ia menutup buku bacaannya, memasukkan barang-barang ia bawa ke dalam tas. Ia berdiri lalu menghampiri Kris.

"Aku pulang", sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang 1000 won, membayar semua coklat panas yang ia minum.

"Akhirnya kau bosan juga".

"_Ani_, aku belum bosan. Bahkan aku bisa diam di sini hingga besok".

"Makanlah sesuatu nanti di rumah, sejak tadi kau hanya minum coklat panas. Ingatlah kesehatanmu, jangan melakukan segalanya jika sudah diingatkan oleh orang lain".

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Ne, sunbaenim".

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju rumahnya. Handphone Baekhyun berdering. Sehun menelepon. Sudah 8 hari Sehun pergi ke Changwon. Beruntung ibunya tidak curiga dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun kali ini.

"Oh, Sehuna. _Wae_?"

"Apa kabarmu nuna? _Eomma eottae_?".

"Kita baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?".

"_Na do. Mian_ aku baru menghubungimu. _Geurigo, nuna_, aku akan pulang besok. Selain itu ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu".

.

.

.

.

Sehun hari ini kembali dari program karantina di Changwon. Sehun meminta Baekhyun datang ke cafe milik Kris sebelum ia pulang ke rumah. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang akan Sehun lakukan kali ini. Baekhyun terus melihat jam tangannya, kenapa Sehun lama sekali. Ia harus kembali ke kantor. Tak lama Sehun datang. Tapi, Sehun tidak sendiri. Ia datang menggandeng seorang wanita. Rambut panjang melebihi bahu bergelombang berwarna coklat, memakai kemeja berwarna putih yang senada dengan Sehun. Rok diatas lutut berwarna kuning begitu pas menempel di tubuhnya. Sehun sekarang berdiri di hadapan nunanya. Baekhyun melihat dengan teliti, kalau yang di depannya adalah Sehun dan ia benar sedang menggandeng seorang wanita. Kris yang tahu Sehun datang juga ikut sibuk menebak siapa yang Sehun bawa.

"_Nu..gu.._?", tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Sehun tak langsung menjawab. Ia menarik kursi di depan Baekhyun, mempersilakan wanita yang datang dengannya untuk duduk.

"_Nuna_, ini Luhan. Xi Luhan...".

Baekhyun masih bingun, ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Menunggu Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"_Nae yeoja chingu_, dan kita berencana untuk menikah". Wanita yang di sebut Sehun hanya tertunduk karena malu.

HAH? _Yeoja chingu_? Menikah? Baekhyun membuka mulutnya karena kaget sambil memandang tajam pada Sehun.

"_Mwo? Yeoja chingu_? Menikah?". Sehun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan nunanya, memastikan yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya.

"Ya, Oh Sehun. Apa lagi yang kau lakukan?".

"Tidak ada".

"Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba...", Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"_Dwaesseo nuna_, aku hanya latihan saja mengatakan itu".

"Heh?"

"Kenalkan, ini Xi Luhan. Ia benar kekasihku dan kita memang berencana menikah tapi tidak secepat itu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi eomma jika aku mengatakan hal itu padanya, melihat reaksimu seperti itu aku akan memikirkan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya pada eomma".

"Ah_, jinjja_". Baekhyun melihat ke arah wanita bernama Luhan yang sejak tadi terdiam, hanya tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"_Annyeong_, nan Baekhyun. Sehun nuna".

Akhirnya wanita cantik bernama Luhan itu bersuara.

"_Ne, annyeonghaseyo. Xi Luhan ibnida_", sapa Luhan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengantar Luhan pulang ke rumah kerabatnya. Sehun mengenal Luhan di Changwon saat program karantina. Luhan salah satu peserta karantina. Saat hari pertama Luhan sedikit kesulitan mengerti tentang materi yang di jelaskan di kelas. Sehun yang duduk tepat di samping melihat Luhan yang kesulitan dan mulai membantu Luhan menjelaskan lagi apa yang Luhan tidak mengerti. Sejak saat itu mereka dekat. Sehun yang langsung menyukai Luhan pada pandangan pertama menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan. Ternyata, Luhan langsung menerima pernyataan Sehun untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Mereka bahkan sudah berniat untuk menikah. Katanya agar mereka berdua bisa lebih leluasa. Sehun sedang berada di kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedang sibuk memandangi layar laptopnya. Sehun menceritakan semuanya kenapa bisa terjadi. Sehun belum mengatakan tentang hal ini pada ibunya. Sehun takut ibunya mendadak terkena penyakit komplikasi karena kaget mendengar rencana Sehun dan Luhan yang ingin segera menikah.

"Sehun, kau benar-benar yang terbaik. Hanya sepuluh hari kau pergi lalu kau pulang sudah membawa seorang wanita yang sudah menjadi kekasihmu".

"Kau bangga padaku?"

"Aish, untuk apa aku bangga padamu karena hal ini".

"Kau selalu membandingkan aku dengan Jongin. Jadi aku mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Jongin, melamar orang yang aku sayang".

"_Geurae_? Secepat itukah kau sudah begitu menyukai Luhan?"

"_Nuna_, ada yang bilang cinta itu jorok. Ia bisa datang dari mana saja dan kapan saja. Contohnya adalah aku".

**Maafkan reader kalau chapter ini sedikit blunder ****. Ini efek semaleman liat video hunhan moment. Mohon maaf sekali lagi. Hanya ingin melampiaskan imajinasi hunhan **

**I allways waiting you review reader, apa lagi silent readernya...**

**Review juseyo yeoreobun... *bowing***

**Karena sebelumnya ditulis arti-arti bahasa korea yang ada di ff, kali ini juga ada...**

**Mian, kalau ada kesalahan...**

**Kamus kecil ̴**

neo michoso : Apa kau sudah gila?

nuna : panggilan untuk kakak perempuan oleh adik laki-laki

jebal : tolonglah, please

Dowajo : tolong, bantu

Dwaesseo : sudahlah

Eomma : ibu

Asa : menunjukkan ekpresi senang ( kalau di kalimat ini, artinya kaya "Asik.."

Geogjeongmal : jangan khawatir

Geurigo : juga, dan juga

Geuraseo : lalu, jadi

Eomma eottae? : ibu bagaimana?

Na do : aku juga

Nugu : siapa

Yeoja chingu : pacar (laki-laki menyebut pacarnya)

Ne, annyeonghaseyo. Xi Luhan ibnida : perkenalkan nama saya, Xi Luhan.


	6. CH 6-What, Who, Why

**Happy reading yeoreobun... ^^,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story **

**My (x) Boyfriend**

**Cast : Baekhyun (GS)**

** Chanyeol**

** Kyungso (GS)**

** Kim Jongin**

** Sehun**

** Luhan**

** Kris**

**CHAPTER 6**

**What, Who, Why**

Baekhyun sedang sibuk. Tak hanya dia yang sibuk tapi ibunya juga. Hari ini Sehun menikah dengan Luhan. Setelah melalui sedikit drama dengan ibunya. Dugaan Sehun benar, ibunya benar-benar seperti disengat puluhan ribu lebah. Tanpa ada cerita apapun Sehun membawa Luhan ke rumahnya. Memperkenalkan Luhan sebagai kekasih dan calon istrinya. Tapi akhirnya Ny. Heechul memberikan izin pada Sehun untuk menikahi Luhan. Ada yang lucu. Tak hanya Sehun dan Luhan yang menikah tapi Kyungso dan Jongin juga menikah di hari yang sama. Semuanya serba mendadak. Karena pembicaraan usil mereka saat sedang berkumpul di cafe milik Kris. Akhirnya mereka, yang akan menikah, setuju untuk melakukan pernikahan di hari yang sama.

Kris, yang sejak awal terpesona dengan Kyungso sudah mengubur dalam-dalam perasaannya sejak tahu bahwa Jongin melamar Kyungso. Jadi kali ini Kris benar-benar menjadi seorang pria single dengan hati yang masih sedikit tak rela, orang yang ia suka beberapa tahun belakang menikah dengan orang lain. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka mendapat jackpot seperti ini. Teman baik dan adiknya mendahului Baekhyun menikah.

Semua sudah berkumpul di gedung tempat acara pernikahan Kyungso dengan Jongin dan Sehun dengan Luhan dilakukan. Baekhyun sudah tampil cantik. Memakai dress di atas lutut berwarna krem, dengan rambut yang diurai. Penampilannya hari ini adalah hasil karya Kyungso. Calon pengantin ini meminta Baekhyun datang lebih cepat ke gedung untuk ia dandani. Baekhyun menolak awalnya, tapi Kyungso terus merengek meminta Baekhyun agar mau ia dandani. Di sebelak kanan Baekhyun berdiri ibunya, Ny. Heechul yang nampak cantik mengenakan hanbok. Kemudian di sebelah kiri Baekhyun, berdiri dengan gagah Kris yang sudah rapi mengenakan tuxedo. Tapi ada yang sedikit kurang. Orang yang Baekhyun harap akan datang tak juga terlihat batang hidungnya.

Semua orang yang datang dengan senyum bahagia menunggu semua mempelai wanita masuk. Mempelai pria sudah menunggu di depan dengan gagah. Tak lama suara musik khas pernikahan terdengar. Kyungso dan Luhan berjalan perlahan masuk ke dalam gedung. Masing-masing dari mereka memegang hand bucket bunga yang juga tak kalah cantik.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan resmi menjadi suami istri dan Baekhyun resmi memiliki adik ipar. Kyungso dan Jongin juga sudah remi menjadi suami istri. Sekarang Baekhyun mungkin tidak akan mendengar keluhan teman baiknya karena sulit bertemu dengan Jongin. Sekarang Jongin bisa setiap hari melihat Jongin, memeluknya dan bermesraan. Semua tamu sedang sibuk menikmati hidangan yang disediakan. Ny. Heechul sibuk mengobrol dengan kerabat yang datang. Kedua pasangan pengantin sibuk berfoto dengan teman-teman mereka yang datang. Sedangkan Kris, sibuk mencari wanita yang menurutnya pas mendapat gelar 'kekasih Kris'. Kemudian Baekhyun, ia sibuk terus memasang mata, melihat apa orang yang ia tunggu datang atau tidak

"Baekhyuna...", panggil Kris sedikit berteriak karena suara musik dan suara orang berbicara.

Baekhyun merespon panggilan Kris dengan melihat ke arahnya. Kris belum melanjutkan perkataannya, ia sedang mengisi penuh mulutnya dengan makanan yang ia pegang.

"Kau tidak meberitahu Chanyeol?".

Baekhyun mematung mendengar pertanyaan Kris. Baekhyun menghela mafas panjang. Ia ingin sekali menjawab dengan sangat keras. Ia sudah memintanya datang dan sekarang ini ia sangat menunggu Chanyeol untuk ada di sini.

"Sudah", jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu, kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?".

"Karena dia memang belum datang", jawab Baekhyun malas.

"Kau ini masih bersikap seperti ini pada Chanyeol? Aku lihat akhir-akhir ini kalian jarang bertemu, dan kau juga sudah jarang membeicarakan dia jika datang ke cafe".

Memang benar, Baekhyun seperti kehilangan Chanyeol sedikit demi sedikit. Chanyeol sudah jarang menghubunginya. Baekhyun ingin bertanya pada Chanyeol, kenapa ia jarang menghubunginya tapi Baekhyun terlalu takut, malu dan sebagainya. Jadi Baekhyun memilih untuk membiarkannya. Ya, membiarkan dirinya dihantui rasa penasaran. Baekhyun meninggalkan Kris yang asik dengan makanannya untuk mengambil minuman. Pandangan matanya terhenti pada sosok pria jangkung yang sedang merapikan jasnya berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Betapa senangnya Baekhyun melihat sosok Chanyeol. Sama senangnya seperti anak umur 5 tahun yang diberi sekotak penuh permen loli. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya berusaha mendekati Chanyeol. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat dibelakang Chanyeol berjalan seorang gadis mendekati Chanyeol dan mengaitkan lengannya ke lengan Chanyeol yang ia masukan ke saku celananya. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun melambaikan tangan dan menghampiri. Baekhyun sekarang seperti di sengat listrik ribuan volt melihat Chanyeol dengan wanita yang ia tidak kenal. Demi tuhan, jika Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya, sekarang ini Baekhyun sudah berteriak memaki Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa ia dengan santai datang seorang gadis, padahal sebelumnya ia selalu berusaha untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyuna_, mian_. Aku telat, karena aku harus menjemput Minseok nuna".

"_Mwo? Nuna? Dan kau menjemputnya?, _pekik Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ah, _geurae_? _Gwaenchana_. Terima kasih sudah datang", ujar Baekhyun kaku. Sekarang wajah bahagia Baekhyun berubah menjadi wajah kesal.

"Kenalkan, ini Minseok _nuna_".

"_Hah, cham. Dia bahkan mengenalkan wanita ini padaku?,_gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun tidak mau lebih lama lagi terjebak dalam suasana seperti ini. Ia pergi menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Dengan bibir yang maju beberapa senti karena kesal Baekhyun duduk di samping Sehun sambil melipat kedua lengannya di dada.

"_Waegeurae nuna_?", tanya Sehun.

"anggap aku tida ada, kau lanjutkan mengobrol dengan temanmu".

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat nunanya yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Selama Chanyeol ada di acara pernikahan Baekhyun jelas tidak berbicara sedikit pun dengan Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar kesal pada Chanyeol, bagaimana bisa ia jarang menghubunginya padahal yang awalnya memulai semuanya dia dan sekarang dengan santainya ia datang dengan gadis yang Baekhyun tidak kenal, kemudian ia mengenalkan gadis itu pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Acara pernikahan Sehun dengan Luhan dan Kyungso dengan Jongin selesai. Kyungso pulang ke apartement barunya dengan Jongin. Sekarang di rumah Baekhyun ada anggota keluarga baru. Luhan akan tinggal di rumah Sehun. Ibunya belum memberi izin pada Sehun untuk memiliki rumah sendiri. Jadi untuk sementara, sambil menunggu izin ibunya Sehun dan Luhan tinggal dengan ibunya. Baekhyun, ibunya, Sehun dan juga Luhan sangat lelah. Bahkan Baekhyun serasa tubuhnya melayang. Baekhyun kasihan pada Sehun sebenarnya. Baru juga menikah, ia tidak langsung merasakan bulan madu. Sehun dan Luhan sendiri yang ingin menunda bulan madu mereka.

Ny. Heechul tidak menyiapkan makan malam hari ini. Lagi pula, Sehun dan Luhan tidak merasa lapar, Baekhyun pun sama. Baekhyun memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Baekhyun menunggu ada panggilan masuk atau setidaknya ada pesan masuk. Ya, dari siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol. Saat sedang berbarimg sambil memandangi layar handphonenya, Sehun datang.

"_Nuna_...". Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya, lalu memposisikan dirinya duduk di atas ranjangnya. Sehun pun duduk di atas ranjang nunanya, mengangkat sebelah kaki nya dan membiarkan sebelah kakinya yang lain menggantung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kasihan Luhan".

"Dia sedang berbicara dengan ibunya di telepon".

"Tetap saja, pengantin baru tidak seharusnya datang ke kamar nunanya yang masih single", ujar Baekhyun.

"Nuna siapa yang single?".

"Aku".

"Nuna? Eyy, _maldeo andwae_. Lalu Chan _hyung_?"

"_Nugu_?"

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol".

"Dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Lagi pula aku hanya berteman biasa saja dengannya".

"Chingu? Jinjja? Lalu kenapa tadi kau cemberut, memasang wajah kesal selama Chan hyung ada".

Sekarang Baekhyun tidak bisa mengelak.

"Sehuna, kau tidak lihat sejak ia datang sampai ia pamit untuk pulang ada wanita yang terus menempel seperti lem di sampingnya?".

"Nuna tahu siapa dia?"

"Namanya Minseok".

"Lalu?".

"Lalu apa?"

"Lalu hubungannya dengan Chan hyung apa?".

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tidak langsung menjawab. Karena Baekhyun memang tidak tahu siapa dia pastinya. Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Nuna tidak tahu kan siapa dia? Ada hubungan apa dengan Chan hyung?"

Baekhyun kembali terdiam. Memang benar apa kata Sehun. Ia memang tidak tahu siapa Minseok itu.

"_Geundae_..."

"Aigu, kau ini. Kau lebih dewasa dariku tapi sikapmu itu seperti anak SMA yang cemburu tidak jelas pada kekasihnya".

"Ya!", protes Baekhyun.

"Hubungilah dia. Aku kembali ke kamarku. Ada urusan penting dengan istriku", ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum jahil. Baekhyun melempar bantal yang ia peluk tepat ke wajah Sehun.

Baekhyun melihat handphonenya. Membuka phone booknya, mengetik nama Chanyeol. Apa ia harus menghubunginya? Tapi bagaimana kalau wanita itu adalah benar kekasih Chanyeol. Jika benar dia kekasihnya, Baekhyun terlalu memperlihatkan kalau dirinya mengharapkan Chanyeol tidak sedang menjadi kekasih siapapun. Segala macam pikiran tentang Chanyeol sekarang muncul.

"Ani, kalau Minseok itu adalah saudara atau sepupunya, harusnya sekarang dia sudah menghubungiku. Atau setidaknya saat tadi ia datang ke pernikahan Sehun ia menhampiriku, menjelaskan siapa Minseok". Lagi-lagi Baekhyun berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Jamkkan,_ siapa aku? Sampai dia harus menjelaskan siapa Minseok itu?".

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan bantal lalu ia teriak sekencang-kencangnya. Park Chanyeol, benar-benar sudah membuat Baekhyun seperti orang gila. Setelah sebelumnya ia bertanya pada dirinya apakah ia bisa seperti dulu lagi dengan Chanyeol. Kali ini pertanyaan yang membuiat Baekhyun kesal adalah, siapa itu Minseok? Ini pertanyaan besar dan penting baginya sekarang ini. Baekhyun dibuat kaget saat handphonenya bergetar, lalu layarnya berkedip-kedip. Itu tandanya ada panggilan masuk.

Jantungnya seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya melihat dengan jelas nama Chanyeol tertulis di layar handphonenya. Baekhyun tak langsung mengangkat panggilan itu. ia malah berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya, sambil berkata, "eotteokae...eotteokae...".

Akhirnya Baekhyun menerima panggilan Chanyeol. Dengan pura-pura kalau ia sudah tertidur. Dia harus susah payah ia berusaha membuat suaranya sedikit sengau dan terbata-bata agar terlihat seperti terbangun dari tidur.

"_Yeo..yeo..boseyo_", jawab Baekhyun terbata-bata.

"Ho, kau sudah tidur?".

"O..ooo..oohhh. Nu-gu-?", Baekhyun terus membuat nada aneh, agar terdengar ia benar-benar terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Nan, Chanyeoli".

"Ahhh, Chanyeoli? Waegeurae?", Baekhyun tak lagi membuat nada aneh, tapi sekarang suaranya dibuat pelan.

"Aniya. Kau tidur saja lagi. Maaf menggangu".

"Ooo...oohh".

Tut...tut...tut...tut...

Panggilannya hanya seperti itu. Tidak ada hal penting yang mereka bicarakan. Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia duduk di lantai sambil menendang-nendangkan kakinya.

"Ahhhh_, eomma... babo, babo, babo_. Kenapa aku harus berpura-pura kalau aku sudah tidur".

.

.

.

.

Sehun, pengantin baru, bersiap untuk tidur. Luhan sudah terlebih dulu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Sehun duduk di samping Luhan dengan kebingungan. Sehun bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Luhan pun tak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya diam sambil berbaring. Sehun sesekali melirik ke arah Luhan.

"Sehunie... kau tidak akan tidur?", tanya Luhan pelan. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Oh, geurae. Aku akan tidur". Sehun lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan.

Mereka masih canggung. Sehun sudah berkeringat karena gugup padahal mereka berdua belum melakukan apapun. Jangankan berciuman, memegang tangan Luhan saja Sehun masih ragu. Di antara Sehun dan Luhan ada bantal guling yang membuat mereka sedikit berjarak.

"Biar aku simpan dipinggir", uacap Luhan sambil mengangkat bantal guling yang berada di tengah.

Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Luhan.

"Oho, kau mencoba mendekatiku lebih dulu".

Sekarang Luhan yang berkeringat karena gugup.

"Aaa...aa...ann..aniya".

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Hingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak beberapa senti saja. Sehun mengecup kening Luhan. Lalu sekarang bibir Sehun tepat berada dekat sekali di bibir Luhan. Kemudian... smooch... Sehun mematikan lampu tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan Sehun dan Luhan. Kyungso dan Jongin tidak ada rasa ragu atau malu seperti mereka. Tidak ada adegan saling diam dan mempermasalahkan bantal guling yang ada di tengah. (tahulah apa yang dilakukan pengantin baru ). Kedua pasangan pengantin baru ini menjalani malam pertama mereka dengan cerita masing-masing. Sedangkan Baekhyun, masih merengek karena menyesal berpura-pura sudah tidur saat Chanyeol menelepon.

**Asa... chapter 6 done ! Chapter selanjutnya di tunggu ya reader. **

**Lagi, dan lagi juga ga akan pernah bosen nunggu riview kalian, apalagi silent readernya... sekali lagi review juseyo yeoreobun ^^, **

**Gomapsseumnida *bowing***

**Kamus kecil ̴**

Gwaenchana : baik-baik saja

Waegeurae : ada apa

Maldeo andwae : tidak mungkin

Hyung : panggilan kakak untuk laki-laki

Bugu : siapa

Geundae : Tapi

Jamkkan : tunggu, tunggu sebentar

Yeobeoseyo : halo, saat mengangkat telepon

Babo : bodoh


	7. CH 7-What We Used To Be

**Happy reading yeoreobun... ^^,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story **

**My (x) Boyfriend**

**Cast : Baekhyun (GS)**

** Chanyeol**

** Kyungso (GS)**

** Kim Jongin**

** Sehun**

** Luhan**

** Kris**

**CHAPTER 7**

**What We Used To Be**

Baekhyun tidur dengan kaki yag terbuka lebar, tidak ada manis-manisnya sebagai wanita. Bantal dan selimut sudah berantakan, seperti baru saja terjadi perang di atas kasurnya. Sesekali Baekhyun menggeliat menggerakan tubuhnya seperti ulat. Astaga, harus ada yang mengajarkan Baekhyun tidur dengan lebih rapi dan manis. Layar handphone Baekhyun berkedip-kedip sejak tadi. Suara getar handphonenya sendiri bahkan tidak terasa, Baekhyun benar-benar tidur seperti orang mati. Mungkin yang seperti ini yang disebut 'tidur dengan damai'.

Handphone Baekhyun terus bergetar tepat di samping telinganya. Baekhyun masih sama, masih tertidur seperti orang mati. Sekarang giliran suara alarm jamnya yang tepat berada di meja kecil samping ranjangnya yang berbunyi begitu keras. Baekhyun, masih, 'tidur dengan damai'. Sampai akhirnya Ny. Heechul masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun karena sejak tadi mengetuk pintu Baekhyun tidak ada respon juga. Betapa kagetnya Ny. Heechul melihat bagaimana Baekhyun tidur.

"_Aigu...aigu_... Baekhyunssi, _ireonaseyo_", Ny. Heechul membangunkan Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat anaknya. Berkali-kali ia lakukan, Baekhyun masih 'tertidur dengan damai'. Sehun menghampiri ibunya, berdiri di pintu kamar Baekhyun sambil memegang sehelai roti.

"_Eomma_, kalau _eomma_ membangunkan nuna seperti itu tidak akan berhasil". Sehun mendekat, dengan membawa sehelai roti lainnya. Sehun mendekati nunanya, mendekatkan roti yang ia bawa tepat di depan hidungnya. Dan berhasil Baekhyun bereaksi. Sehun semakin mendekatkan rotinya sampai Baekhyun terbangun. Begitu Baekhyun terbangun Ny. Heechul lalu memukul lengan anak perempuannya itu.

"Aaa!", teriak Baekhyun. Sehun yang melihat nunanya hanya tertawa bahagia.

"Aigu, karena makanan kau baru terbangun? Lihatlah adik iparmu sudah banyak melakukan pekerjaan sebelum ia pergi, sedangkan kau...", omel Ny. Heechul sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Sehun yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tertawa bahagia melihat nunanya dimarahi oleh ibunya. Baekhyun belum sadar sepenuhnya. Matanya masih sedikit terpejam. Baekhyun meirik adiknya yang sedang menertawakannya sejak tadi.

"Ya, _sikkeureo_!".

"Astaga_, nunim._.. kapan kau akan menjadi wanita sesungguhnya. Cepatlah bangun sebelum eomma kembali dengan membawa pisau ditangannya untuk membangunkanmu".

Mata Baekhyun terus melirik sinis ke arah Sehun. Sehun keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dengan senang, karena pagi-pagi ia sudah mendapat hiburan dari nunanya. Baekhyun melihat jam, sudah hampir pukul 9, pantas saja _ibunya_ mengomel. Lalu Baekhyun melihat handphonenya. Ada 5 panggilan tak terjawab dan 5 pesan. Baekhyun cek dari siapa. Panggilan tak terjawabnya dari Choi sajangnim tentu saja, lalu ada dari Kyungso, dan paling atas nama Chanyeol yang paling banyak menghubunginya. Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya, ada apa sampai Chanyeol meneleponnya sampai berkali-kali. Setelah mengecek panggilan tak terjawab, Baekhyun mengecek pesan masuknya. Ada dua pesan masuk dari Kyungso dan sisanya 4 pesan masuk dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuka pesan dari Chanyeol, ia baca pesan terakhir yang Chanyeol kirim. Ia lihat waktunya, ini sejam yang lalu. Lalu ia baca isi pesannya.

_'Aku ada di bandara'._

Baekhyun meneliti kembali apa yang ia baca. Bandara? Apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol di bandara? Kenapa Chanyeol memberi tahunya kalau dia sedang di bandara?. Apa Chanyeol akan pergi?. Barulah Baekhyun tersadar 1000% dari tidurnya. Ia lalu pergi ke kamar mandi dengan buru-buru. Tidak perlu mandi, cukup bersihkan muka dan menggosok gigi saja. Di meja makan Ny. Heechul, Sehun dan Luhan sedang menikmati sarapan, bingung melihat Baekhyun yang terburu-buru masuk ke kamar mandi. Ny. Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tsk...tsk... aigu, lihatlah nunamu. Luhanssi, _mianhae_. Nanti kau akan terbiasa dengan Baekhyun yang seperti itu".

"Ah, _gwaenchana eommeoni_", jawab Luhan dengan suara lembut.

Setelah selesai urusannya di kamar mandi, masih terburu-buru Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengganti baju. Ny. Heechul yang melihat Baekhyun keluar begitu cepat dari kamar mandi langsung tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak mandi, dan tentu berkomentar.

"Ye, Byun Baekhyun kau tidak mandi?".

"Biarkan saja eomma, dia pasti terlambat", ujar Sehun sambil menyuapi dirinya dengan sesendok penuh nasi.

Baekhyun bersiap-siap dengan terburu-terburu. Ia akan ke bandara, siaa tahu ia masih bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol walau hanya beberapa detik. Sambil bersiap-siap ia mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol, tapi teleponnya tak juga diangkat. Baekhyun semakin panik. Selesai memaki pakaian, Baekhyun membawa tasnya dan keluar. Mengambil sepotong roti dari meja makan, menyeruput sedikit coklat panas yang dibuat ibunya. Lalu berpamitan dan pergi.

"_Na, galke_".

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu?", tanya Ny. Heechul sedikit berteriak. Baekhyun menjawab dengan lambaian tangan.

Baekhyun berlari menuju halte. Baru sekarang Baekhyun mengomel kenapa jarak rumahnya menuju halte begitu jauh. Padahal selama ini tiap hari ia berjalan dari rumah menuju halte atau sebaliknya tidak pernah mengomel tentang jarak. Tapi sekarang, entah kenapa jarak dari rumahnya menuju halte begitu jauh, bahkan ia sudah berlari ia masih belum juga sampai. Sesampainya di halte Baekhyun langsung naik bus yang akan segera pergi. Baekhyun mencari kursi kosong, lalu ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena lari.

Baekhyun kembali berusaha menghubungi Chanyeol tapi masih belum ada jawaban. Teleponnya tidak di angkat dan pesannya tidak ia balas. Baekhyun semakin tidak tenang.

"Ya, Park Chanyeol cepat angkat teleponku", gumam Baekhyun.

Setelah merasa jarak rumah dan halte bus begitu jauh, sekarang Baekhyun merasa bus yang ia naiki berjalan seperti siput, lama sekali. Bus berhenti karena lampu merah. Baekhyun meminta supir untuk menurunkannya di sini. Baekhyun turun dari bus yang menurutnya berjalan seperti siput, sekarang ia mencari taxi. Siapa tahu taxi bisa berjalan lebih cepat seperti kuda. Setelah memberhentikan taxi Baekhyun meminta supir taxi untuk sesegera mungkin mengantarkannya ke bandara. Kali ini berhasil, taxinya benar-benar berjalan seperti kuda. Akhirnya Baekhyun sampai di bandara. Baekhyun kembali berlari, matanya sibuk melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sosok jangkung bernama Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol. Diangkat. Chanyeol mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Eodiya_?", tanya Baekhyun dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"_Nan_? Aku di bandara. Kau sudah baca pesanku?".

"Aku tahu kau di bandara, tapi di mana?".

"Aku di terminal keberangkatan luar negeri".

"Kau jangan pergi dulu, tunggu aku". Baekhyun menutup teleponnya. Chanyeol terheran-heran ada apa dengan Baekhyun.

Setelah mengetahui di mana Chanyeol Baekhyun kembali berlari untuk menyusul Chanyeol. Akhirnya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol, sedang berdiri dekat pintu masuk keberangkatan luar negeri. Dengan nafas yang belum sempat ia atur Baekhyun lalu memegang lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol jelas terkejut saat ada yang tiba-tiba memegang lengannya. Chanyeol semakin terkejut saat tahu itu Baekhyun, dengan nafas terengah-engah dengan keringat yang mengucur dari keningnya.

"_Ya, wae yeogi wasseo_?".

"Hati-hati...", ujar Baekhyun sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Hati-hati?".

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia memegang lututnya, membuat tubuhnya menunduk. Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya benar-benar heran melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan hati-hati. Chanyeol terus memandangi Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, masih dalam posisi tertunduk.

"Kau masih belum pergi?".

"Pergi? _Eodi_?", Chanyeol menjawab dengan pertanyaan.

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia mengambil handphonenya menunjukkan pesan yang Chanyeol kirim. Baekhyun menunjukkan pesan dari Chanyeol tepat di depan mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun.

"Oh... kau takut jika aku pergi?". Sekarang Baekhyun yang heran. Kenapa Chanyeol berkata seperti itu. Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya yang memegang handphone.

"Heh?".

"Lalu kenapa kau datang kemari, kau bahkan berlari". Chanyeol mengeluarkan saputangan dari sakunya lalu mengelap keringat Baekhyun. Baekhyun lalu mengambil paksa saputangan Chanyeol dan mengelap sendiri keringatnya.

"Bukankah kau akan pergi? Jadi aku kemari untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal". Tawa Chanyeol pecah mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau ini lucu, Baek".

"_Mwo_?"

"Kau membaca pesanku sebelumnya?".

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Pesan sebelumnya? Baekhyun baru teringat, ada 3 pesan lainnya dari Chanyeol dan ia hanya membaca pesan terakhir yang Chanyeol kirim, yang isinya 'Aku di bandara'. Baekhyun terlanjur panik lebih dulu membaca pesan itu dan langsung terburu-buru menyusul Chanyeol. Baekhyun memeriksa handphonenya, membuka inboxnya dan membaca pesan Chanyeol yang belum sempat ia baca. Wajah Baekhyun mulai memerah setelah membaca pesan Chanyeol. Isi pesan Chanyeol yang tidak sempat Baekhyun baca.

Pertama : "Kau sudah bangun?"

Kedua : "Kau hari ini selesai bekerja jam berapa?"

Ketiga : "Nanti sepulang kau bekerja aku traktir kau makan ramyeon".

Itu isi pesannya, tidak ada satu pesanpun yang bilang Chanyeol akan pergi dan meminta Baekhyun datang menyusulnya ke bandara untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Sial, Baekhyun benar-benar malu, pipinya memerah sekarang seperti tomat, ia tutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia membalikan badannya menghindari Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang begitu khawatir kalau Chanyeol akan pergi. Baekhyun berjalan tanpa berkata apapun pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu kenapa aku ke bandara?", tanya Chanyeol dari belakang. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Benar, setidaknya Baekhyun harus tahu kenapa Chanyeol pergi ke bandara. Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya menhadap Chanyeol dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk karena malu.

Chanyeol tersenyum meihat tingkah laku Baekhyun. Chanyeol maju satu langkah, sekarang ia berada tepat di depan Baekhyun.

"Aku mengantar Minseok nuna". Baekhyun mengangkat langsung kepalanya melirik sinis ke arah Chanyeol yang berada di depannya. Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Minseok nuna itu sepupuku, ia sedang liburan ke Korea. Saat hari Sehun menikah ia baru saja tiba di Korea, dia memintaku menjemputnya di bandara. Lalu aku bilang kalau aku akan pergi ke pernikahan Sehun, dia memaksa ingin ikut. Itu sebabnya saat itu aku datangbterlambat karena aku harus menunggu Minseok nuna berdandan", jelas Chanyeol.

Betapa leganya Baekhyun saat mendengar kata 'sepupu'.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun saat itu? Kau malah membiarkan aku dihantui pikiran macam-macam".

"Karena melihatmu marah tanpa sebab seperti itu aku suka... Jamkkan, kau berpikir macam-macam?".

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Oho, kau berpikir Minseok nuna itu kekasihku? Lalu kau tidak rela aku memiliki seorang kekasih?".

"_Dwaesseo_". Sekarang pipi Baekhyun semakin memerah. Baekhyun dengan cepat membalikan tubuhnya berjalan agak cepat agar cepat menjauh dari hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan cepat mengikuti Baekhyun. Chanyeol terus memanggil nama Baekhyun untuk memperlambat langkahnya. Tapi tentu saja Baekhyun tidak akan mendengarkan, karena sekarang ia benar-benar malu.

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun gidaryeo", seru Chanyeol sedikit berteriak.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah di dalam bus. Mereka menuju kursi agak belakang. Baekhyun duduk dekat jendela lalu Chanyeol mendekat, berdiri di samping kursi tempat Baekhyun duduk. Baekhyun yang sadar melihat ke arah Chanyeol.

"Apa yang lakukan?".

"Duduk".

"Duduklah di kursi lain, jangan di sebelahku".

"Eyy, nanti kau akan membutuhkan aku".

"_Mwo_? _Andwae_, duduk di kursi lain", ucap Baekhyun sambil menghalangi kursi sebelahnha dengan kedua tangan.

Chanyeol mengalah. Ia duduk di kursi belakang tepat si belakang Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya ke kursi di depannya.

"Baekhyuna, kita makan bibimbap".

"Aku harus ke kantor". Chanyeol mempouting bibirnya kecewa dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

"Arasseo, kalau begitu pulang kau bekerja kita pergi", ajak Chanyeol.

"Aku banyak pekerjaan, tidak tahu pulang jam berapa".

"Aku tunggu".

Percakapan mereka berhenti sampai situ. Chanyeol yang terus memandangi Baekhyun dari belakang. Diam-diam Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya, mendekat ke kursi Baekhyun. Ia intip Baekhyun. Ternyata benar dugaannya, Baekhyun tertidur. Baekhyun selalu seperti ini jika naik bus. Chanyeol dengan hati-hati duduk di samping Baekhyun. Seminimal mungkin Chanyeol bergerak agar Baekhyun tidak terbangun. Chanyeol berhasil duduk di samping Baekhyun. Hanya naik bus, tapi Chanyeol begitu senang. Tiba-tiba bus mengerem mendadak. Baekhyun yang kepalanya bersandar di pundak Chanyeol hampir mengenai kursi di depannya. Tapi Chanyeol berhasil menahannya sehingga kening Baekhyun mengenai telapak tangannya. Baekhyun terbangun sambil mengusap-usap keningnya. Baekhyun terkejut melihat Chanyeol sudah duduk di sampingnya dengan posisi tangan yang sedang menahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?".

"Inilah gunanya aku duduk di sampingmu, jika tidak keningmu itu sudah terbentur cukup keras".

Baekhyun merapikan rambutnya dan kembali mengelus-elus keningnya. Baekhyun sampai di halte dekat kantornya. Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun dan ikut turun, padahal Chanyeol baru turun di tiga pemberhentian berikutnya.

"Kenapa kau ikut turun?".

"Aku mau mengantarmu".

"_Gomapta_, tapi aku bisa pergi sendiri".

"Aku senang, kau begitu khawatir aku akan pergi", ucap Chanyeol sambil tersipu.

"Lupakan tentang tadi, anggap aku tidak pernah seperti itu".

"Tidak akan, aku akan selalu ingat".

Baekhyun mulai berlari menuju kantornya yang sudah dekat, menjauh dari Chanyeol yang terus menggodanya. Jika Baekhyun terus mendengar perkataannya bisa-bisa pipinya semerah warna apel. Kali ini Chanyeol tidak mengikuti Baekhyun berlari. Chanyeol melambaikan kedua tangannya mengucapkan sampai jumpa. Chanyeol tetap melakukan itu sampai Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kantornya. Masuk ke kantor Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya yang memerah. Kyungso tiba-tiba mengagetkan Baekhyun.

"Ya!", kaget Kyungso.

"Ya, Do Kyungso apa yang kau lakukan".

"Pantas kau datang telat", ucap Kyungso.

"Mwo?".

"Aku tadi melihatmu datang bersama Chanyeol. Ah... kau kencan dulu dengannya sebelum pergi ke kantor?", goda Kyungso.

Baekhyun memukul lengan Kyungso, Kyungso lalu berlari menjauh dari Baekhyun. Akhirnya Baekhyun menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengannya pagi ini, dan kenapa ia bisa telat datang ke kantor. Kyungso seperti sedang dimelihat badut sedang menari-nari di depannya. Kyungso tertawa hingga puas, ia bahkan hampir menangis mendengar cerita Baekhyun.

"Akhirnya kau mengakui perasaanmu pada Chanyeol?", Kyungso masih tertawa.

"Ya, siapa yang mengakui perasaan?".

"Apa yang kau lakukan pagi ini itu sama saja kalau kau tidak ingin ia pergi jauh".

Baekhyun terdiam.

"_Geumanhae_, berhentilah tertawa".

.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 5. Kantor mulai sepi, Kyungso sudah pulang terlebih dulu tadi dengan Jongin. Baekhyun masih duduk di ruang kerjanya. Handphone Baekhyun bergetar. Ada pesan masuk. Itu dari Chanyeol.

'Baekhyuna, kau sudah selesai?'

Baekhyun membalas, 'aku sibuk'.

Chanyeol tak membalas pesannya lagi. Baekhyun membereskan meja kerjanya bersiap untuk pulang. Baekhyun berjalan lemas. Baekhyun merasa lapar. Ia baru ingat sejak pagi ia baru memakan sepotong roti dan menimum sedikit susu, setelah itu ia belum mengisi perutnya lagi. Baekhyun sampai di lobi kantornya. Ia melihat seorang pria duduk di kursi tempat tamu menunggu, di sebahnya ada empat gelas mocca float. Baekhyun seperti kenal pria itu. Perlahan Baekhyun menghampiri pria itu.

"Chanyeol?".

Chanyeol menengok ke arah suara itu berasal.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai?".

"_Neo yeogiseo mwo haneun geoya_?".

"Menunggumu".

"Astaga, kau sudah minum 4 gelas? Berapa lama kau menungguku?".

"Belum lama, baru satu jam".

"Lalu kenapa kau baru menghubungiku tadi?".

"Kau bilang kau sibuk. Ah... kau menunggu aku menghubungiku?", Chanyeol melirik jahil.

"Aaa...annn...anniya. Gaja, aku lapar. Kau bilang akan mentraktirku".

"Geurae, gaja".

Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol makan di tempat Kris. Kris yang melihat Baekhyun datang bersama Chanyeol terus memandangi temannya itu. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu temannya itu selalu tidak peduli tentang Chanyeol, dan sekarang tiba-tiba ia mengajak Chanyeol.

"Chanyeoli?", tanya Kris.

"Ah, sunbae. Apa kabar?".

"Kabarku sangat baik. Bagaimana denganmu?".

"_Na do_".

"Kenapa kau baru datang kemari?".

"Aku baru tahu kalau sunbae memiliki cafe".

"Geurae? Padahal kalau kau datang sebelumnya aku akan kenalkan kau dengan temanku yang sering menghabiskan waktunya di sini memikirkanmu", ujar Kris sambil melirik ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ne?", Chanyeol merespon dengan kembali bertanya karena ia tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Kris.

Baekhyun yang merasa dirinya sedang di bicarakan langsung melototi sunbaenya itu.

"Kita lebih baik pesan makan". Terdengar ada penekanan Baekhyun mengatakan itu. Baekhyun takut Kris mengatakan hal-hal aneh yang akan membuat Baekhyun kembali menunjukkan pipi tomatnya karena malu. Dengan senyum jahil Kris pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selesak dengan makan malam mereka. Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menyusuri jalan menuju ke rumah Baekhyun. Mereka saling diam. Tak ada satu pun dari merek yang memulai pembicaraan

Keheningan pun hilang saat Chanyeol bertanya.

"Aku penasaran".

"Tentang apa?".

"Teman Kris sunbae yang katanya sering menghabiskan waktu memikirkan aku di cafenya".

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Kenapa ia membahas tentang ini. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup. Baekhyun mulai salah tingkah.

"Ah, geurae. Nanti aku akan katakan pada sunbae untuk mengenalkan dia padamu".

Mereka sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun. Mereka masih membicarakan tentang hal tadi.

"Sekarang saja aku berkenalan dengan dia", ucap Chanyeol.

"Heh? Apa maksudmu? Kenapa mengatakan itu di depanku?". Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

**Sekian buat chapter ini. Maafkan reader chanpter-chapter sebelumnya minim chanbaek moment. Jeosonghabnida...**

**Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya yeoreobun... ^^,**

**Semoga ga bosen baca ff ini :)**

**Dan selalu ditunggu reviewnya...**

**Review juseyo yeoreobun... *deep bow***

**Kamus kecil ̴**

Ireona : Bangun

Sikkeuro : berisik

Eodi : dimana

Nan : kependekan dari naneun yang artiny aku

Ya, wae yeogi wasseo : Kenapa kau ada disini

Andwae : tidak boleh

Gomapta : terima kasih

Geumanhae : hentikan

Neo yeogiseo mwo haneun geoya : apa yang kau lakukan disini

Na do : aku juga


	8. CH 8-May Be

**Happy reading yeoreobun... ^^,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story **

**My (x) Boyfriend**

**Cast : Baekhyun (GS)**

** Chanyeol**

** Kyungso (GS)**

** Kim Jongin**

** Sehun**

** Luhan**

** Kris**

**CHAPTER 8**

**May Be**

"Ah, geurae. Nanti aku akan katakan pada sunbae untuk mengenalkan dia padamu".

"Sekarang saja aku berkenalan dengan dia", ucap Chanyeol.

"Heh? Apa maksudmu? Kenapa mengatakan itu di depanku?". Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Eottae? Boleh aku berkenalan?".

"Ah...mwoya. Pulanglah, sudah malam".

"Eyy, kau mau mengalihkan pwmbicaraan?".

"Pulang dan istirahatlah", dengan bicara sedikit ditekan agar Chanyeol tak lagi mebicarakan tentang ini.

Baekhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke rumhanya, Chanyeol masih berdiri di depan rumah sebelah tangannya dan melambai pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih belum beranjak. Ia ambil handphone di sakunya, mencari nama Baekhyun, lalu ia memencet tanda telepon. Baekhyun yang baru sampai di kamarnya mendengus melihat nama Chanyeol di layar handphonenya. Ia menjawab panggilan Chanyeol sambil membuka sedikit gorden kamarnya melihat Chanyeol yang masih ada di depan rumahnya.

"Mwo? Wae?", jawab Baekhyun.

"Manislah sedikit jika mengangkat teleponku Baekhyunssi", protes Chanyeol.

"Neo mwohae? Ppali jibe ga".

"Oh, na galke. Jalja".

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun dan Kyungso diminta Choi sajangnim datang ke acara pameran photografi. Majalah mereka mebuka stand di acara pameran tersebut. Baekhyun diminta untuk meliput acara itu dan Kyungso diminta untuk menjaga stand untuk mendata peserta lomba fotografi yang diadakan oleh majalah mereka. Pameran ini diadakan di galeri kecil milik Kris untuk memajng semua lukisannya.

Sepasang kaki memakai sepatu sneakers berwarna biru melangkah tanpa semangat. Sambil memegang kamera dan menggendong tas ia mendekat ke meja sebuah stand, di stand itu tertulis Majalah Chuigo "Pendaftaran Lomba Fotografi". Dia Baekhyun. Seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan mata buat sedang sibuk mencatat sesuatu.

"Kyungso ya...aku lelah", keluh pemilik sepatu sneakers itu.

"Bukankah kau senang bekerja lapangan seperti ini? Nikmati saja dan jangan mengeluh, sebentar lagi acara selesai", ucap Kyungso sambil terus menulis.

Baekhyun, mendengus kesal. Dia benar-benar lelah. Ia ingin berhenti, tapi dia tidak bisa kabur, ini tanggung jawabnya. Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan liputannya setelah meneguk air mineral milik Kyungso. Baekhyun terus melihat jam tangannya, berharap waktu berjalan lebih cepat. Masih 3 jam lagi acara ini selesai. Berari itu artinya masih selama itu pula Baekhyun harus liputan. Baekhyun kembali ke tempat Kyungso setelah selesai liputan acara inti, ia tinggal mengambil foto acara penutupan.

"Kyungso ya, hari ini kita makan daging, bagaimana?".

"Call...", sahut Kyungso.

"Yes, kau yang traktir", tukas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Mata bulat Kyungso melirik sinis ke arah Baekhyun.

"Tsk, kau ini. Baiklah. Tapi jangan hanya kita berdua".

"Ajak Jongin", sahut Baekhyun.

"Dia pasti ku ajak sebelum kau kau menyuruhku".

"Sunbae", Baekhyun berhenti menyebutkan siapa saja yang akan ikut makan.

"Itu saja? Kau yakin tidak akan mengajak yang lainnya?".

"Oh... Apa ku ajak Sehun dan Luhan saja?".

"Luhan baru saja mengirimku pesan, mengajak makan bersama, denganmu juga. Lalu aku bilang kita akan makan diluar. Jadi aku sudah mengajaknya".

"Geurae? Kalau begitu cukup".

"Kau yakin? Chanyeol tidak akan kau ajak?".

Baekhyun mematung. Kenapa Kyungso tiba-tiba menyebut nama itu.

"Kenapa aku harus mengajaknya?".

"Eyy, aku bilang berhentilah berpura-pura kalau au biasa-biasa saja pada Chanyeol."

"Memang aku kenapa?".

"Byun Baekhyun, aku ini seorang wanita sama sepertimu. Aku bisa dengan melihat wajahmu yang tidak berhenti ternyum jika sedang bersamanya. Bahkan jika Chanyeol menelepon saja kau tersenyum sendiri".

"Heh? Kapan? Dimana? Aku seperti itu".

"Saat pagi aku melihatmu diantar Chanyeol ke kantor, lalu saat makan siang kau menerima telepon darinya dan kau menelepon di ruang rapat agar tak ketahuan orang lain, lalu...".

"Cukup, cukup, tidak perlu kau lanjutkan lagi", Baekhyun tersipu malu. Ternyata Kyungso tahu tentang perasaannya tanpa Baekhyun harus cerita.

"Pinjam handphonemu", pinta Kyungso. Tanpa curiga Baekhyun memberikan handphonenya.

Kyungso terlihat sedang mengetik sesuatu di handphone Baekhyun setelah selesai ia kembalikan handphone itu pada pemiliknya. Baekhyun menerima kembali handphonenya. Kemudian handphone Baekhyun bergetar ada pesan masuk. Ia buka pesan itu. Saat ia baca itu Chanyeol mengirimnya pesan.

'Baiklah aku akan datang'

Baekhyun tidak mengerti, Chanyeol akan datang kemana. Saat Baekhyun melihat pesan sebelumnya ia baru sadar kalau tadi Kyungso mengirim Chanyeol pesan menggunakan handphonenya. Isi pesannya,

'Malam ini datanglah makan malam denganku, Kyungso dan yang lain. Alamatnya nanti ku kirim"

"Ya, Do Kyungso. Kau sudah gila?". Kyungso terkikik melihat Baekhyun yang panik.

"Kenapa? Kau harusnya senang karena ia mau datang".

Baekhyun menunda marahnya, karena MC sudah akan menutup acara pameran. Baekhyun harus kembali liputan mengambil beberapa gambar untuk tulisannya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah selesai dengan tigas liputannya. Ia membereskan kamera yang ia bawa, memasukkannya ke dalam tas kamera. Kyung tak kalah sibuk membereskan barang bawaannya. Beberapa orang dari kantor membereslan stand dan semua barangnya. Akhirnya selesai, mereka bisa sedikit lega. Jongin datang lalu membantu istrinya membawa barang dan membawa tas kamera Baekhyun.

"Sehun dan Luhan sudah di sana, mereka sudah memesan tempat untuk kita", ucap Kyungso.

"Kris, bagaimana?".

"Dia akan ke rumahnya dulu menyimpan barang lalu akan menyusul", jawab Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?".

"Heh?".

"Kau sudah mengirim alamat restorannya pada dia kan?.

Baekhyun terdiam. Kyungso melirik ke belakang melihat Baekhyun yang sedang melihat layar handphonenya. Kyungso merebut handphone yang sedang Baekhyun pegang. Kyungso mengetik pesan untuk Chanyeol.

"Kau ini, sudah tak usah takut, lagi pula kita semua tahu tentangmu dan Chanyeol".

"Tapi baru sekarang kita berdua bertemu kalian semua, kau tidak tahu betapa malunya aku", Baekhyun memegang pipinya.

"Astaga, kau ini...".

Jongin yang sedang menyetir tertawa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Nuna, kau sepertiku dulu. Aku juga dulu merasa malu jika mengajak Kyungso bertemu dengan teman-temanku. Tapi jika aku tidak mengajaknya bagaimana teman-temanku bisa mengenal kekasihku", ujar Jongin yang fokus menyetir.

"Kekasih? Tapi Chanyeol bukan kekasihku".

"Iya, kau ini. Chanyeol itu bukan kekasih Baekhyun", bela Kyungso. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi ia akan menjadi kekasihnya lagi...". Kyungso dan Jongin seketika tertawa, sedangkan Baekhyun cemberut karena kedua orang di depannya terus mengejeknya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan sudah di dalam restoran menunggu yang lain datang. Tak lama Baekhyun, Kyungso dan Jongin tiba. Disusul Kris yang tiba di restoran. Tinggal satu orang, Chanyeol belum sampai. Baekhyun terus meihat ke arah pintu masuk. Memperhatikan setiap orang yang datang. Sosok Chanyeol tak juga terlihat. Kyungso yang duduk di sebelahny menyenggol Baekhyun dengan sikutnya.

"Ya, lihatlah dirimu. Kau kesal karena aku mengajak dia tapi sekarang kau begitu menunggunya".

Baekhyun tak berkomentar, karena yang Kyungso katakan memang benar. Sekarang Baekhyun berganti melihat jam tangannya. Sudah setengah jam, yang lain sudah mulai melahap daging panggang yang juga sudah mulai matang. Chanyeol mengambil handphonenya, ia coba hubungi Chanyeol. Saat teleponnya tersambung Chanyeol datang. Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Baekhyun yang langsung ia lihat saat ia tiba.

"Maafkan aku telat", Chanyeol meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun memberikan segelas air pada Chanyeol yang terlihat lelah. Sepertinya ia sedikit berlari menuju ke sini, karena Baekhyun meihat ada keringat yang mengucur di kening Chanyeol.

"Baekhyuna, kenalkan siapa dia. Di sini ada Jingin dan Luhan yang baru bertemu dengannya", ucap Kris sambil memegang sumpit.

Baekhyun menatal Kria tajam. Kris selalu mendapat kesempatan membuat Baekhyun kikuk.

"Ah iya. Kenalkan ini Chanyeol...".

"Kenalkan, aku Chanyeol. Salam kenal".

Kris kembali membuat Baekhyun tak bisa berkutik.

"Luhanssi, dia ini calon kakak iparmu", tukas Kris sambil menyumpit seoting daging. Baekhyun yang tadi hanya menatap Kris dengan tatapan biasa sekarang berubah menjadi tatapan kesal. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan itu.

"Sunbae...", protes Baekhyun. Di meja makan yang terlihat kesal hanya Baekhyun. Baekhyun berganti menatap Chanyeol yangbsedang tersenyum.

"Ya, Park Chanyeol. Katakan sesuatu. Kau tidak dengar tadi yang dikatakan Kris sunbae?".

"Apa yang harus katakan? Apa yang dikatakan sunbae itu benar, kan?".

Mulut Baekhyun mengaga tidak percaya kalau Chanyeol sudah bergabung dengan mereka. Orang-orang yang senang membuatnya kikuk. Baekhyun yang kesal tidak lagi mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia memilih untuk memusatkan pikirannya pada daging panggang yang ada di depannya. Karena ia sedang sangat lapar, bahkan jika mungkin ia bisa menelan manusia utuh-utuh.

.

.

.

.

Acara makan malam mereka selesai, yang lain langsung pulang ke rjmah mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun tak ikut pulang bersama Sehun dan Luhan. Ia menyuruh Sehun dan Luhan pulang lebih dulu. Baekhyun berjalan dengan Chanyeol. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan berdampingan, saling diam tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Jika kau lelah kita naik taxi saja dari sini dan kau langsung pulang", ucap Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak lelah", balas Baekhyun.

"Oho, kau masih ingin lebih lama bersamaku?", goda Chanyeol menyenggol lengan Baekhyun.

"Tidak, kapan aku bilang kalau aku ingin bersamamu?".

"Berhentilah berbohong dan malu-malu di depanku. Itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti Byun Baekhyun".

"Benar, aku tidak berbohong dan tidak malu-malu", Baekhyun menyangkal.

"Hentikan kataku".

"Kau ini benar-benar...".

"Pipimu memerah", ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Chanyeol dibelakang. Chanyeol pun mempercepat langkahnya menyusul Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun menahan Baekhyun agar tidak jalan terlalu cepat.

"Pelan-pelan, kau tidak lelah berjalan seperti itu terus? Jika kau berjalan seperti itu dan aku di belakangmu, orang akan menyangka aku orang jahat dan akan macam-macam.

Seperti anak kecil yang menuruti perkataan ibunya, Baekhyun juga menuruti perkataan Chanyeol. Ia memperlambat langkahnya. Kini Baekhyun kembali berjalan berdampingan dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol berhenti di sebuah convenience stores. Baekhyun menunggu di luar sambil sesekali memandang langit. Chanyeol keluar membawa segelas kopi dan mocacino hangat.

"Ikut aku", ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengekor dibelakangnya. Mengikuti kemna Chanyeol melangkah. Baekhyun heran saat tahu kemana Chanyeol mengajaknya.

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun ke sebuah taman bermain kecil yang letaknya sedikit tinggi, sehingga jika malam hari pemandangan lampu-lampu di kota yang menyala bisa terlihat dari tempat ini. Dulu saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih menjadi seoasang kekasih mereka sering datang ke tempat ini. Jika mereka lelah dengan tugas kampus, jika mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dan tidak ada tujuan mereka berdua pasti datang ke tempat ini. Tapi sejak mereka berdua berpisah Baekhyun tak pernah lagi datang ke taman ini begitu pun Chanyeol. Tempat ini tidak banyak berubah. Hanya sekarang ada sebuah ayunan besar menghadal ke arah lamlu-lampu kota. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di bangku yang juga mengahadap ke arah lampu-lampu kota.

"Sudah lama".

"Iya, aku baru sekarang kembali datang ke tempat ini", ujar Baekhyun.

"Aku pun sama", sahut Chanyeol.

"Dulu kita begitu sering datang kesini, bahkan anak-anak yang sering bermain di sini mengenal kita", Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat masa lalunya dengan Chanyeol.

"Tempat ini masih sama seperti dulu, tidak banyak berubah".

Baekhyun melihat sekeliling sambil sesekali menyeruput mocacino yang tadi Chanyeol beli.

"Iya, tak banyak berubah. Masih sama".

"Lalu kita? Apa kita juga banyak berubah? Tidak seperti dulu lagi?".

**Done ! Sampe sini chapter 8 hihihi...**

**Selanjutnya bagaimana? Bagaimana selanjutnya? Wait for next chapter yeoreobun... ^^,**

**Selalu di tunggu review kalian, apa lagi silent readernya...**

**Review juseyo yeoreobun... *deep bow***

**Terima kasih yang masih baca kelanjutan ff ini ^^,**


	9. CH 9-How

**Happy reading yeoreobun... ^^,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story **

**My (x) Boyfriend**

**Cast : Baekhyun (GS)**

** Chanyeol**

** Kyungso (GS)**

** Kim Jongin**

** Sehun**

** Luhan**

** Kris**

**CHAPTER 9**

**How**

"Tempat ini masih sama seperti dulu, tidak banyak berubah".

"Iya, tak banyak berubah. Masih sama".

"Lalu kita? Apa kita juga banyak berubah? Tidak seperti dulu lagi?".

.

.

.

.

Apa maksud Chanyeol bertanya seperti itu? Kita? Seperti dulu?. Sial, sekarang kenapa dada Baekhyun berdebar sangat cepat. Jika Chanyeol bisa mendengar detak jantungnya mungkin Chanyeol sudah habis membuat Baekhyun malu.

Chanyeol membuat badannya maju perlahan mendekati Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tentu secara perlahan membuat badannya semakin mundur. Chanyeol sadar bahwa badan Baekhyun semakin mudur ia berhenti mendekati Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun membuat badan mereka ke posisi semula.

"Hati-hati, kau bisa jatuh?", cetus Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berusaha mengatur jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat. Mencoba menarik nafas kemudian melepaskannya, agar ia lebih sedikit tenang. Chanyeol kembali menyeruput kopiny yang sudah mulai dingin. Baekhyun, ia masih sibuk membuat dirinya sadar, mencoba agar pikirannya tak berpikir kemana-mana. Baekhyun masih belum mengatakan apapun. Ia benar-benar shock. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya terlihat negitu tegang.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akn berbuat macam-macam padamu", ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya. Ia harus segera pulang, itu yang dipikirkan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Ayo kita pulang", ajak Baekhyun.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, kopiku belum habis, mocacinomu juga belum habis", Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku besok bekerja", Baekhyun mencoba mencari alasan.

"Aku juga".

"Aku harus menulis hasil liputan dan menulis untuk website", Baekhyun terus mencari alasan.

"Kau menulis di website?".

"Oh..."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang asik dengan kopi dan menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Sekarang Baekhyun menyesal mengatakan ia menulis di website dan menjadikanitu alasan ia untuk pulang. Sekarang Chanyeol malah menjadikan itu alasan untuknya agar bisa lebih lama bersama dengan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau tulis?"

"Hanya cerita biasa saja untuk dibaca orang-orang".

Chanyeol melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang".

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya langsung.

"Benarkah?", ekspresi Baekhyun sekarang berubah.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk lebih lama denganku jika kau tidak mau".

.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun hingga depan rumah.

"Kau tidak harus mengantarku sampai ke rumah, aku bisa dan berani pilang sendiri".

"Tidak apa-apa".

"Pulanglah..."

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Selesai apa?", tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Mengatur detak jantungmu yang sejak tadi bedebar begitu kencang", Chanyeol kembali membuat Baekhyun malu. Baekhyun menggigit ujung bibirnya lalu membalikkan badan. Sebelum masuk ke dalam Baekhyun membalikan badannya lagi.

"Ya, Park Chanyeol! Berhentilah membuatku malu di depanmu!", Baekhyun lalu masuk ke dalam rumah dengan pipi yang mulai merah. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun seperti itu hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun datang ke kantor dengan mata panda. Ia tidak tidur semalam. Bukan karena ia harus menulis, tapi karena Baekhyun terus terpikir apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol saat di taman malam tadi. Kyungso si mata bulat juga baru tiba di kantor ia langsung menghampiri Baekhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya di meja kerja.

"Kau kenapa?", tanya Kyungso sambil memegang pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Kyungso.

"Ya, kau kenapa? Apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol padamu semalam?", tanya Kyungso histeris.

"Aku tidak tahu", jawab Baekhyun lemas.

"Park Chanyeol benar-benar hebat, bisa membuat temanku seperti ini", Kyungso tersenyum jahil.

"Ya! Bukan karena dia, berhentilah terus mengejekku".

"Benarkah? Baik, aku percaya padamu", Kyungso keluar dari ruang kerja Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat akhirnya tiba. Baekhyun dan Kyungso pergi makan siang di kedai kari dekat kantornya. Baekhyun tidak ada nafsu sama sekali untuk menyantap nasi kari. Berbeda dengan Kyungso yang semangat menghabiskan isi piringnya.

"Kau kenapa?", tanya Kyungso lalu menyeruput ice coffee americano.

"Kyungsoya, apa yang terjadi denganku?".

Baekhyun lalu menceritakan pada Kyungso. Semuanya. Kenapa ia datang ke kantor dengan mata panda, kenapa ia tidak bisa tidur semalam. Tertawa. Itu reaksi Kyungso mendengar cerita Baekhyun. Baekhyun kesal, tapi ia lebih baik menceritakanny pada Kyungso agar setidaknya ia sedikit lebih lega. Meskipun ia tidak yakin akan mendapat solusi atau saran yang baik dari Kyungso.

"Hahahaha, kau ini. Aku bilang berhentilah berpura-pura kau tidak memiliki perasaan pada Chanyeol".

"Tapi Kyungsoya, dia itu mantan kekasihku"

"Lalu? Ada masalah dengan itu?".

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun sendiri di rumah. Ibunya, Ny. Heechul pergi berkunjung ke rumah kerabatnya di Yeongwol dan menginap beberapa hari disana. Sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan sedang pergi berbulan madu ke Jeju sejak dua hari lalu, dan baru akan kembali 3 hari lagi. Baekhyun berjalan keluar memakai training, kaos yang sedikit kebesaran di tubuhnya dan memakai jaket. Baekhyun pergi ke convenience store di ujung jalan tak jauh dari rumahnya membeli cemilan dan soju. Baekhyun sangat ingin minum soju sejak lama, tapi ia tidak pernah ada kesempatan. Ia bisa saja meminumnya diam-diam di dalam kamarnya, tapi ibunya pasti tahu karena mencium baunya. Di kantor selalu ada Kyungso yang pasti mengomel jika tahu Baekhyun menimum minuman yang membuatnya harus menimum obat yang banyak menurut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun keluar dengan menjinjing plastik berisi cemilan dan satu botol berwarna hijau. Baekhyun berjalan kembali ke rumahnya sambil mengemut permen loli. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengagetkan Baekhyun dengan menepuk pundaknya.

"Hah!", Baekhyun terkejut. Baekhyun melihat siapa yang melakukannya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?", kesal Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Baekhyun saat melihat apa yang ada di plastik bawaan Baekhyun. Itu botol soju. Chanyeol mengambil paksa bawaan Baekhyun.

"Apa ini?", tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan botol soju.

"Berikan padaku".

Tapi Baekhyun tidak berhasil. Chanyeol mengangkat tinggi-tinggi plastik belanjaan Baekhyun. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak bisa meraihnya. Secara, tinggi Baekhyun hanya sepundak Chanyeol. Meskipun ia melompat pun Baekhyun tidak akan berhasil mengambil kembali belanjaannya.

Baekhyun melompat-lompat, berusaha mengambil belanjaannya. Baekhyun menyerah. Ia berhenti berusaha mengambil belanjaannya. Lalu ia berjalan lemas. Kesal dan tentu kecewa. Karena rencananya untuk merasakan soju gagal karena pria jangkung yang sekarang sudah menguasai belanjaannya.

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun kau mau sakitmu bertambah parah?", omel Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melepas permen lolinya, lalu melakukan pembelaan diri.

"Hanya sedikit. Tiga gelas saja". Chanyeol memelototi Baekhyun yang berarti tidak.

Baekhyun kembali merayu, "satu gelas".

Chanyeol masih belum berubah ekspresinya.

"Satu tetes...". Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, menghadapkan tubuhnya ke Baekhyun.

"T.I.D.A.K", Chanyeol mebekan suaranya sambil memasukkan permen loli yang Baekhyun pegang ke mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, kesal. Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau, kenapa tahu aku pergi membeli ini?".

"Tadi saat aku datang aku melihatmu berjalan keluar, aku ikuti kau".

"Kau? Ke rumahku? Untuk apa?".

"Tidak boleh aku berkunjung ke rumahmu?".

Baekhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Mereka sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun berdiri depan pagar rumahnya meminta belanjaannya dikembalikan.

"Belanjaanku...", pinta Baekhyun sambil mwnguurkan kedua tangannya.

Chanyeol malah masuk ke melewati pagar. Baekhyun jelas menghalanginya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?", Baekhyun menghadang Chanyeol dengan meregangkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku mau masuk", jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Tidak, tidak boleh. Aku hanya sendiri di rumah".

"Oh... bagus kalau begitu. Kita bisa lebih...", Chanyeol tersenyum jahil. Chanyeol melanjutkan langkahnya. Laku berhenti di depan pintu menunggu Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Cepatlah, buka pintunya".

Dengan bibir yang maju beberapa senti karena kesal, Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya. Chanyeol langsung masuk tanpa Baekhyun minta. Chanyeol lalu duduk di ruang tengah. Menyalakan tv, mengeluarkan belanjaan yang Baekhyun beli tadi.

"Rumahmu tidak berubah sama sekali, ya."

Tidak berubah? Kenapa kata-kata itu sekarang begitu sensitif bagi Baekhyun. Jika Baekhyun mendengar kalimat 'tidak berubah', Baekhyun akan langsung teringat dengan perkataan Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu. Baekhyun juga heran, apa Chanyeol tidak merasa kikuk atau sebagainya jika sedang bersama dengannya. Padahal banuak yang Chanyeol lakukan dan katakan yang membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah.

"Ooo...oohh", jawab Baekhyun sedikit terbata-bata.

"Duduklah, kita makan ini", ajak Chanyeol sambil memegang bungkusan snack rumput laut.

"Aku membeli itu untukku sendiri, bukan untuk dimakan bersamamu".

"Tapi makan berdua denganku lebih enak, kau juga bisa memandangi terus wajah tampanku ini". Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol merasa tidak setuju dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Eommeoni, Sehun dan Luhan kemana?"

"Eomma menginap beberapa hari di Yeongwol, Sehun dan Luhan pergi ke Jeju untuk bulan madu".

Senyum jahil Chanyeol muncul, "oh.. jadi malam ini kau sendiri?".

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?".

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Ia membuka botol soju milik Baekhyun. Lalu menuangkan ke gelas. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang meneguk soju yang ia beli. Pasti enak. Begitu pikir Baekhyun.

"Begitu tampankah aku sampai aku minum saja kau memandangiku seperti itu?", goda Chanyeol yang sadar Baekhyun sedang memandanginya.

"Tidak! Itu sojuku".

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu meneguk minuman ini walau hanya setetes".

Baekhyun mengambil snack rumput lau lalu melahap dengan perasaan kesal. Baekhyun dibuat kaget saat mendengar ada yang datang.

"Nuna, kau di rumah?".

Baekhyun berhenti mengunyah snack rumput lautnya. Ia panik saat mendengar suara Sehun. Kenapa Sehun sudah pulang?. Baekhyun melihat ke arah Chanyeol. Sial, kenapa di saat seperti ini ada Chanyeol. Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol membawanya ke dalam kamarnya. Chanyeol yang heran hanya diam mengikuti perintah Baekhyun.

"Kau diam di sini, jangan coba-coba keluar dari kamarku".

"Kenapa aku harus bersembunyi? Itu hanya Sehun".

"Tidak, Sehun tidak boleh melihat kita berduaan di rumah seperti ini".

"Ah, Oh Sehun. Kenapa dia sudah pulang", omel Baekhyun panik. Baekhyun lalu menghampiri adiknya.

"Oh, Sehuna. Kenapa kau sudah pulang?", tanya Baekhyun canggung.

"Luhan mendapat telepon untuk pemotretan mendadak besok. Jadi kita berdua terpaksa pulang lebih cepat".

"Ah, begitu".

Sehun melihat makanan dan botol soju yang sudah dibuma, juga gelas yang masih basah.

"Nuna, kau ada tamu?", tanya Sehun. Baekhyun gelapan mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"Iii... , tadi ada temanku datang kemari".

"Sepertinya mereka belum lama pergi, isi sojunya masih penuh".

"Masuklah ke kamarmu, istirahatlah. Mana Luhan?". Baekhyun berusaha mengalihan perhatian Sehun.

"Ah, dia sedang membayar taxi".

Setelah Sehun masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Baekhyun pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang di dalamnya ada Chanyeol. Sekarang Baekhyun terjebak di kamarnya sendiri bersama Chanyeol.

"Kenapa Sehun sudah pulang? Sebentar sekali bulan madu mereka", tanya Chanyeol sesaat setelah Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, sekarang yang dipikirkan Baekhyun bagaimana Chanyeol keluar dari sini tanpa ketahuan Sehun.

"Kau! Sudah kukatakan jangan ikut masuk ke dalam rumah".

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku yang di salahkan? Untuk apa aku bersembunyi. Biar saja Sehun tahu aku datang dan menyapanya seperti biasa".

"Tidak! Tidak boleh!". Baekhyun sesekali mengintip keluar dari pintu kamarnya.

"Oh... apa kau seperti ini karena kau ingin bersamaku tanpa ada yang mengganggu?", goda Chanyeol.

"Ya! Berhentilah menggodaku! Pikirkan cara kau keluar dari sini".

.

.

.

.

"Sehuna, apa ada tamu?", tanya Luhan saat masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Nuna bilang tadi ada temannya yang datang, tapi sudah pulang".

"Benarkah? Tapi aku melihat sepatu pria di pintu. Itu milikmu?".

"Bukan, semua sepatuku ada lemari".

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Sehun keluar dari kamarnya memastikan apa yang dilihat Luhan.

.

.

.

.

**Done... Penasaran?**

**Wait for next chapter. Jangan bosen baca ff ini yeoreobun... ^^,**

**Ga pernah bosen buat nunggu review kalian...**

**Review juseyo...**

**Next chapter akan di upload as soon as possible,**

**Kamsahabnida yang masih baca kelanjutan ff ini dan suka ceritanya... ^^,**


	10. CH 10-Try

**Happy reading yeoreobun... ^^,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story **

**Sory for late update, I have to rewrite this chapter and next chapter :'(**

**But I'm still trying for update as soon as possible reader...**

**My (x) Boyfriend**

**Cast : Baekhyun (GS)**

** Chanyeol**

** Kyungso (GS)**

** Kim Jongin**

** Sehun**

** Luhan**

** Kris**

**CHAPTER 10**

**Try**

"Sehuna, apa ada tamu?", tanya Luhan saat masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Nuna bilang tadi ada temannya yang datang, tapi sudah pulang".

"Benarkah? Tapi aku melihat sepatu pria di pintu. Itu milikmu?".

"Bukan, semua sepatuku ada lemari".

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Sehun keluar dari kamarnya memastikan apa yang dilihat Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya. Memastikan apa yang di katakan Luhan. Jika benar ada sepatu pria, berarti ada yang datang dan masih ada di rumah mereka sekarang ini. Diam-diam Sehun melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Seminimal mungkin Sehun tidak membuat suara agar nunanya tidak tahu. Sehun mencari sepatu yang Luhan sebut tadi.

"Baby, sepatu yang mana?", panggil Sehun. Luhan yang dipanggil mengahampiri Sehun yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Heh? Tadi ada disini sepatunya", jawab Luhan sambil menunjuk ke lantai.

"Mungkin kau salah lihat. Sudah ayo kembali ke kamar".

.

.

.

.

Di kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun duduk di lantai dengan dada bedegup. Hampir ia ketahuan menyembunyikan seorang pria jangkung yang senang membuatnya malu. Tadi saat Sehun masuk kamarnya Baekhyun diam-diam keluar untuk mengambil sepatu Chanyeol. Baekhyun begitu sibuk memikirkan cara bagaimana agar Chanyeol tidak ketahuan Sehun ia ada di rumah. Sedangkan Chanyeol, dengan santai mungkin bahkan ia bahagia terjebak di dalam kamar berdua dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol bahkan menyalakan laptop Baekhyun dan memainkan game di laptopnya.

"Kau masih bisa bermain game disaat seperti ini?".

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku mau menyapa Sehun kau melarangku".

"Berpikirlah cara untuk kau bisa keliar dari sini".

"Sudahlah, nikamati saja waktumu yang berharga ini denganku", ucap Chanyeol dengan jari yang sibuk mengklik tombol di mouse.

"Kau mau diam di sini sampai pagi? Kau dengar itu? Sehun sedang menonton tv di ruang tengah", Baekhyun terus mengomel.

"Sampai pagi? Kedengarannya bagus", Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Ya!", kata Baekhyun dengan suara sedikit keras.

Sehun yang berada di ruang tengah mendengar suara Baekhyun.

"Nuna? Ada apa?", tanya Sehun dari luar kamar.

"Ooo...ooh, tidak. Tidak apa-apa".

Baekhyu menyerah. Mau tidak mau berarti menunggu Sehun sampai masuk kamarnya lagi. Chanyeol masih asik memainkan game di laptop Baekhyun. Baekhyun duduk di lantai bersandar di sisi ranjangnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya ke lututnya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun tertidur dalam posisi itu. Chanyeol melihat ke arah Baekhyun. Chanyeol berdiri dari kursi yang sejak tadi ia duduki. Chanyeol mau mengangkat badan Baekhyun dan menidurkannya di ranjangnya tapi Chanyeol merasa kikuk. Chanyeol pelan-pelan.

"Baekhyuna... Baekhyuna...", Chanyeol membangun Baekhyun berbisik sambil sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terbangun. Memandang Chanyeol yang sedang dalam posisi berlutut di depannya.

"Pindahlah ke ranjangmu. Nanti lehermu sakit".

Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun bangun. Baekhyun mengintip ke jam dinding. Sudah hampir pukul 12. Sudah tidak terdengar suara tv lagi di ruang tengah berarti Sehun sudah masuk ke kamarnya.

"Sehun sudah tidur".

"Oh.. sudah. Sudah sejak sejam yang lalu".

"Heh? Sejam yang lalu? Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin lebih lama bersamamu".

"Eyyy, berhentilah menggodaku dan membuatku malu".

"Baiklah. Aku pulang. Kau istirahat. Sampai besok".

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah menggelitik wajah Baekhyun yang masih belum ingin membuka matanya. Ia masih ingin terpejam beberapa jam lagi. Tapi ia harus bangun. Baekhyun harus bekerja. Semalam setelah Chanyeol pulang Baekhyun tak langsung tidur. Baekhyun harus mengetik tulisannya untuk di website. Baekhyun ingin berhenti dari menjadi penulis online seperti ini. Tapi Bawkhyun terlalu cinta menulis dan selain itu bayarannya lumayan untuk menambah isi dompetnya.

Baekhyun selesai mandi, ia duduk di depan meja rias di kamarnya. Baekhyun mengoleskan krim ke wajahnya. Berharap wajah lelahnya tidak begitu terlihat. Handphone Baekhyun bergetar. Ada pesan masuk, dan itu dari Chanyeol.

'Good morning...'

Hanya ucapan selamat pagi tapi kenapa Baekhyun begitu senang menerima pesan dari Chanyeol. Sekarang Baekhyun tak pernah berpikir lagi jika membalas pesan Chanyeol. Dengan refleks ia akan langsung membalas pesan dari Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Tak banyak hal yang Baekhyun kerjakan di kantor. Karena hari ini adalah hari lomba fotografi, jadi Baekhyun bisa lebih santai dan bisa pulang lebih cepat. Kris menelepon Baekhyun memintanya untuk datang ke cafenya. Baekhyun mengiyakan, karena sudah lama juga Baekhyun tak pergi ke sana. Baekhyun langsung pergi ke cafe milik Kris setelah jam kerjanya selesai. Di meja tempat Baekhyun biasa duduk sudah ada segelas coklat panas.

"Kau kemana saja?", tanya Kris sesaat setelah Baekhyun sampai.

"Aku sibuk", timpal Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Sibuk menghabiskan waktumu dengan Chanyeol?".

"Berhentilah membuatku kikuk dengan cara seperti itu".

"Bagaimana?".

"Apanya yang bagaimana?", Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Kau dengan Chanyeol".

"Sunbae memanggilku kesini untuk menanyaiku tentang ini?", sahut Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu", Kris tersenyum.

Baekhyun melihat wajah Kris yang seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?".

"Aku...", Kris tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Baekhyun menunggu Kris melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku mau buatkan kau bibimbap kesukaanmu dan membawa lagi segelas coklat panas", ucap Kris lalu pergi.

Kris kembali membawa nampan dengan bibimbap dan coklat panas di atasnya.

Baekhyun kembali bertanya pada Kris. Kris kembali duduk di dwpan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan kembali ke China".

Baekhyun yang tadinya akan menyuapkan satu sendok penuk bibimbap, batal dan sekarang pandangannya tertuju pada Kris. Kris bukan orang Korea, dia berasal dari China yang sejak SMA sekolah di Korea hingga sekarang ia tinggal di Korea. Jadi wajar jika suatu saat Kris mengatakan akan kembali ke China. Baekhyun tidak terlali kaget sebenarnya, karena sebelumnya Kris pernah berkata seperti ini.

"Apa?", Baekhyun memastikan.

Kris mengangguk, "aku akan kembali ke sana untuk menenangkan pikiran".

"Menenangkan pikiran? Memang apa yang kau pikirkan?".

"Kyungso", timpal Kris santai.

"Kau ini, masih saja menggoda istri orang".

"Aku bercanda. Aku hanya ingin kembali ke sana. Mungkin beberapa tahun aku akan tinggal disana".

"Lalu cafe dan galerimu?".

"Galeri sudah aku serahkan pada sepupuku yang tinggal disini. Lalu cafe ini, aku tidak akan membiarkan tempatmu merenung, berdiam diri berjam-jam di meja ini tutup. Kau tidak perlu khawatir tempatmu ini masih aman", jelas Kris.

"Jadi kau tega meninggalkanku sendiri?".

"Kau tidak sendiri. Ada Chanyeol".

"Sunbae..."

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kris akan pergi ke China. Baekhyun tidak bisa mengantarnya ke bandara karena harus bekerja. Sepulang kerja Baekhyun diminta untuk datang ke cafe milik Kris. Kris bilang ada hadiah kecil untuknya. Salah satu karyawan di cafe milik Kris memberikan bungkusan cukup besar. Baekhyun lalu membuka bungkusan itu. Itu lukisan sketsa Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tidak sendiri. Di lukisan itu ada sketsa Baekhyun sedang tertawa dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkejut saat ada seseorang berbicara di belakangnya.

"Wah... aku tampan sekali meski hanya sebuah sketsa".

"Hah!".

Seseorang yang mengagetkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Kau! Kenapa selalu muncul tiba-tiba? Membuatku kaget".

"Maaf", singkat Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?".

"Kris sunbae menyuruhku datang ke sini dan memesan coklat panas".

Baekhyun melirik tajam ke arah Chanyeol.

"Benar. Aku tidak bohong. Sunbae bahkan mengirimkan aku pesan dengan perintah yang sama", bela Chanyeol sambil menunjukan lesan dari Kris.

Baekhyun tak lagi mendebatkan masalah Chanyeol yang datang. Baekhyun memandang ke luar kaca. Meski biasanya ia duduk sendiri di meja ini tapi sekarang rasanya beda setelah tahu Kris sudah kembali ke China. Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetuk meja, jelas membuat Baekhyun sekarang beralih menatapnya.

"Ayo kita pergi".

"Kemana?".

"Ikut saja, kau tidak akan menyesal".

Baekhyun sudah tahu kemana Chanyeol akan membawanya. Jalan yang mereka lewati tak asing bagi Baekhyun. Ini jalan menuju taman bermain yang biasa mereka datangi. Taman bermain itu sepi. Itu jelas karena sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam. Mereka duduk di bangku yang menghadap ke pemandangan lampu-lampu kota.

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang, menikmati udara malam.

"Aku suka".

Chanyeol tak merespon ia malah sibuk memandangi Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sadar sedang dipandangi oleh pria jangkung di sampingnya tentu salah tingkah.

"Ada yang aneh di wajahku?", tanya Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya.

Chanyeol masih tidak merespon. Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun yang sedang berusaha membersihkan noda di wajahnya yang padahal tidak ada. Chanyeol mendekatkan badanya. Sekarang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Wajah Chanyeol semakin mendekat. Seakan tahu yang akan terjadi Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Demi tuhan, sekarang jantungny seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Wajah Baekhyun terasa panas. Lalu, mata Baekhyun tidak mau terbuka dan melihat dengan jelas apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba tetesan air hujan turun dan semakin deras. Baekhyun lalu berdiri dari duduknya, menjauh dari depan Chanyeol dan mencari tempat berteduh. Beruntung hujan turun, jadi Baekhyun tak perlu mencari alasan yang cukup masuk akal untuk menghindar dari Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol lebih cepat. Sesaat setelah Baekhyun berdiri, di bawah hujan yang mulai turun deras Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun sekarang benar-benar menempel di tubuh Chanyeol. Tubuh mereka mulai basah kuyup. Kemudian, bibir Chanyeol perlahan menyentuh bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol menciumnya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia seperti mimpi merasakan Chanyeol sedang menciumnya sekarang. Baekhyun tidak mau, tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun seperti tidak bertenaga untuk mendorong Chanyeol. Jadi Baekhyun membiarkan itu terjadi.

.

.

.

.

**Done... wait for next chapter reader ^^,**

**Review juseyo yeoreobun, apalagi silent readernya... ^^,**

**Terima kasih sangat sangat yang masih baca ff ini ^^,**

***smooch untuk kalian***

**Sekali lagi maaf untuk late updatenya, karena aku harus tulis ulang mulai dari chapter ini dan selanjutnya...**

**But, keep read my ff yes ^^,**

**Sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih... *deep bow***


	11. CH 11-Happy, Sweet

**Happy reading yeoreobun... ^^,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story **

**Cast : Baekhyun (GS)**

** Chanyeol**

** Kyungso (GS)**

** Kim Jongin**

** Sehun**

** Luhan**

** Kris**

**CHAPTER 11**

**Happy, Sweet**

**(A/N Baca ffnya sambil denger lagu Big Baby Driver-What we Used To Be, Afternight Project-Your Waltz, Urban Zakapa-Yayaya lebih cocik reader ^^,)**

Baekyun menutup matanya. Baekhyun ingin membuka matanya dan melihat wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengannya. Bahkan sesekali Baekhyun bisa merasakan pipi Chanyeol yang menyentuh pipinya. Baekhyun tak sanggup unyuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengannya sekarang. Astaga, kapan wajah Chanyeol akan segera membuat jarak denganku? Kapan Chanyeol berhenti menciumku? Apa aku mimpi? Aku hanya berkhayal? Itu semua yang sekarang berputar di pikiran Baekhyun. Baekhyun ingin segera bernafas. Karena sejak Chanyeol tadi menciumnya Baekhyun menahan nafas. Entah kenapa Baekhyun melakukan itu. Tapi itu refleks.

Akhirnya bibir Chanyeol tak lagi menyetuh bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih menutup mata, menahan nafas, dan jantungnya bedebar bahkan mungkin sudah meledak. Lalu sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Begitu pikir Baekhyun.

"Buka matamu, bernafaslah...", seru Chanyeol dengan suara khasnya. Baekhyun pun akhirhirnya bisa bernafas dan bisa dengan jelas dan yakin kalau Chanyeol benar-benar ada dan sangat dekat dengannya tak berjarak.

Ini antara kaget dan senang. Baekhyun tidak marah Chanyeol melakukan ini. Sama sekali tidak. Hujan masih turun cukup deras. Tubuh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sudah basah kuyup saling berhadapan. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang masih terlihat kaget. Lalu ia dekap tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aigu, seperti ini kah reaksimu setelah dicium pria tampan?".

"Heh?". Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Chanyeol tapi tak berhasil. Chanyeol melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun, sekali lagi melihat wajah Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

Baekhyun juga sedang melihat wajah Chanyeol yang tersenyum. Demi tuhan, kenapa senyum Chanyeol sekarang terlihat berbeda. Baekhyun membalas senyuman Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita pulang, kau sudah basah kuyup. Nanti asmamu kambuh karena kedinginan", ajak Chanyeol lalu menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya ada payung di dalam tas Baekhyun yang juga sudah basah sekarang. Karena mereka berdua sudah basah kuyup jadi untuk apa memakai payung. Biar seperti dalam drama-drama berlanjan bergandengan saat hujan turun. Baekhyun cekikian sendiri memikirkan itu. Mereka akhirnya sampai depan rumah Baekhyun. Rumah Baekhyun kosong sekarang, ibunya Ny. Heexhul sekarang sering pergi ke Yeongwol tempat kerabatnya dan menginap di sana. Ibunya bilang ia sering sendiri di rumah. Baekhyun pergi bekerja pagi hari dan pulang ke rumah setelah hari mulai gelap. Sehun kuliah atau sibuk dengan modelingnya. Selain itu tak jarang Sehun menunggu Luhan pemotretan. Baekhyun dan Sehun tidak melarang, asalkan ibunya senang, itu saja. Kemudian Sehun saat ini sedang menemani Luhan pemotretan hingga malam, sebelumnya Sehun sudah mengirim Baekhyun pesan. Jadi sudah dipastikan tidak ada orang di rumah Baekhyun.

"Masuklah dulu...", ajak Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak berkomentar ia mengikuti langkah Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah.

Dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup Chanyeol duduk di lantai ruang tengah. Chanyeol takut sofa yang ada di ruang tengah ikut basah jika ia duduki. Baekhyun sedang membersihkan diri. Tubuh Chanyeol mulai menggigil karena dingin. Akhirnya Baekhyun keluar, memberikan kemeja berwarna merah kotak-kotak dan celana jeans.

"Gantilah pakaianmu, ini milik Sehun. Aku yakin cukup di tubuhmu".

Chanyeol menerima pemberian Baekhyun tanpa berkomentar. Karena tubuhnya mulai menggigil. Baekhyun membuat dua gelas coklat panas. Meski sudah mengganti pakaiannya Baekhyun masih merasa dingin. Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol dengan duduk di sofa. Tak lama Chanyeol keluar sudah mengganti pakaiannya. Chanyeol lalu duduk di sofa, di saming Baekhyun. Baekhyun memberikan gelas coklat panas milik Chanyeol.

"Minumlah, nungkin tubuhmu bisa sedikit hangat".

"Tubuhku tidak akan hangat karena segelas coklat panas. Memelukmu yang akan membuatku hangat".

"Ya! Kau senang sekali menggodaku", protes Baekhyun.

"Dan kau senang digoda olehku", Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"YA!".

"Eommeoni dan Sehun kemana?", tanya Chanyeol sesekali menyeruput coklat panasnya.

"Eomma pergi ke Yeongwol, Sehun menemani Luhan pemotretan".

Chanyeol meraih sebelah tangan Baekhyun lalu menggenggamnya. Sebelah tangannya memegang gelas coklat panas, begitupun debgan Baekhyun.

"Seperti ini baru hangat", ujar Chanyeol.

"Sekarang kau sudah tidak ragu menyentuhku setelah-", Baekhyun tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Oho... kau mau membahas itu?", tukas Chanyeol sambil mempounting bibirnya memeragakan seperti sedang mencium. Baekhyun salah tingkah, lagi-lagi pipi tomatnya muncul karena malu.

"Ti...tii...tiidak. Sudah lupakan saja. Anggap aku tidak mengatakan apapun".

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku wanita di sampingnya. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan bahkan semakin dekat sambil tangan yang masih saling menggenggam. Betapa kagetnya Baekhyun saat mendengar suara pagar yang terbuka. Baekhyun lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol dan membuat jarak agar Sehun tak berpikir macam-macam. Meskipun seperti itu, melihat Chanyeol ada di rumahnya dan sedang berdua dengan nunanya, Sehun pasti berkomentar dan berpikir macam-macam. Baekhyun tahu adik laki-lakinya itu jahil, juga selalu mendapat celah untuk membuatnya kikuk.

"Aku pulang..."

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia sibuk mengatur ekspresinya agar Sehun tak banyak berkomentar melihatnya sedang bersama Chanyeol.

"Oh, Chan hyung. Kau disini?".

"Oh...", jawab Chanyeol tenang. Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar heran. Kenapa pria jangkung di sampingnya selalu tenang jika dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Sehun melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang memakai pakaian miliknya.

"Hyung memakai pakaianku?", tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ah, iya tadi...", Chanyeol belum sempat menjelaskan pada Sehun karena sudah dipotong oleh Baekhyun.

"Tadi kita kehujanan, jadi aku mengambil pakaianmu untuk ganti. Nanti pakaianmu aku cuci hingga bersih".

"Kenapa kalian hujan-hujanan? Tidak berteduh?".

Chanyeol yang sudah mengambil nafas dan membuka mulutnya akan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun kembali gagal karena Baekhyun.

"Karena tidak ada tempat berteduh".

"Tapi nuna, bukankah payungmu selau kau bawa?". Sial, beginilah Sehun. Ia selalu mendapat celah untuk membuat Baekhyun salting dan bingung mencari alasan seperti sekarang. Baekhyun tahu Sehun tidak akan berhenti dengan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Luhan, kenapa kalian tidak masuk ke kamar dan istirahat? Nanti aku buatkan coklat panas untuk kalian", Baekhyun menekan suaranya. Luhan lalu menarik paksa Sehun yang masih ingin mengorek informasi apa yang dilakukan nunanya dan Chanyeol.

"Kau ini, senang membuat nunamu terpojok seperti itu", omel Luhan saat sampai di kamar. Sehun hanya merespon dengan senyuman.

Baekhyun sedikit lega karena Sehun sudah masuk ke kamarnya. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang dengan sangat tenang menyeruput coklat panas.

"Pulanglah...".

"Kenapa kau selalu menyuruhku pergi jika ada orang lain?".

"Tidak enak jika kita berduaan seperti ini jika ada Sehun".

"Eyyy, Byun Baekhyun kau menggodaku sekarang? Kau tidak ingin ada orang lain dan hanya ingin kita berdua saja?".

"Kau!", Baekhyun memelototi Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan pulang setelah coklat panasku habis, hmm".

Setelah selesai dengan coklat panasnya Baekhyun mengambil tas milik Chanyeol dan mengatarnya ke depan. Baekhyun memberikan payung miliknya pada Chanyeol. Di luar masih hujan. Jika Chanyeol kembali basah kuyup percuma ia mengganti pakaian basahnya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih ingin bersama Chanyeol tapi itu tidak mungkin karena ada Sehun. Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya. Baekhyun tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat apa yang terjadi hari ini. Ia memegang bibirnya, lau tersipu mengingat apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Baekhyun benar-benar girang. Ia bahkan sampai melompat-lompat di kamarnya. Baekhyun terdiam. Ia teringat sesuatu.

"Lalu, aku dan Chanyeol? Apa artinya kita...-"

Jelas Baekhyun memikirkan tentang ini. Sekarang apa statusnya dengan Chanyeol. Kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih? Atau hanya teman?. Setelah tiga tahun mereka seperti orang asing. Kembali bertemu karena tidak sengaja. Kemudiam mereka kembali dekat tanpa ada basa-basi. Lalu sekarang, ciuman itu. Semua itu berkeliaran di pikiran Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tak begitu ingin memikirkannya. Biarkan seperti niat awalnya. Mengalir, dan jalani apa yang terjadi.

Saat akan pergi tidur, handphone Baekhyun bergetar. Ada pesan masuk, dan yang semakin membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar itu adalah pesan dari Chanyeol. Dengan tersenyum-senyum sendiri ia baca pesan dari Chanyeol.

'Malam ini jangan menulis apapun, istirahatlah. Besok aku jaga malam. Jadi sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit aku akan ke menemuimu. Selamat tidur 3'.

Baekhyun semakin girang saat melihat ada tanda hati di akhir pesan Chanyeol. Hari ini Baekhyun benar-benar akan tidur nyenyak atau mungkin akan mimpi indah. Baekhyun mau menikmati semua ini lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terburu-buru. Ia benar-benar telat. Ia terlalu nyenyak tidur sampai tidak ingat hari ini ia ada rapat redaksi. Setengah jam lagi. Setengah jam lagi rapatnya dimulai dan ia masih di rumah.

"Sehuna, antarkan aku ke kantor. Cepat!". Baekhyun berteriak.

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya masih memakai training. Baekhyun menarik adiknya dan memaksanya untuk mengantar Baekhyun.

"Nuna biar aku ganti pakaian dulu".

"Tidak perlu. Kau sudah tampan. Dan sekarang aku sudah telat".

Baekhyun sampai di kantor di detik-detik rapat redaksi akan dimulai. Semua sudah duduk di ruang rapat menunggu Baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa melihat wajah kesal Choi sajangnim karena ia telat. Setelah membahas tema untuk 5 edisi ke depan rapat selesai. Semua kembali ke ruang kerjanya masing-masing. Kyungso menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah berjala di depan.

"Ya, kenapa kau telat? Baru kali ini rapat redaksi kau telat seperti ini".

"Aku tidur terlalu nyenyak", sahut Baekhyun. Kyungso mengikuti Baekhyun hingga ruangannya.

"Tidur nyenyak? Apa yang terjadi?".

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?".

"Karena setahuku jika kau telat kau akan menjawab 'aku menyelesaikan tulisanku', tapi sekarang kau menjawab karena tidurmu nyenyak. Itu sudah pasti ada yang terjadi", jelas Kyungso.

Kyungso benar-benar teman terbaik. Selalu tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan Baekhyun. Tanpa Kyungso bertanya pun Baekhyun akan menceritakan semuanya pada Kyungso. Tapi Kyungso selalu lebih dulu menyadari ada sesuatu terjadi padanya.

Sudah waktu istirahat. Kyungso membeli dua ice coffee mocacino dan membawanya ke ruangan Baekhyun. Kyungso tahu pasti ada yang ingin temannya ceritakan padanya. Kyungso menarik kursi dari meja kerja samping meja kerja Baekhyun yang sedang kosong ditinggal pemiliknya makan siang. Kyungso duduk menyilangkan kaki. Menyiapkan telinganya untuk mendengar cerita Baekhyun. Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Tanpa ada yang terlewat sedikitpun. Mata bulat Kyungso semakin lebar mendengar cerita Baekhyun.

"Jadi kalian sekarang..."

Baekhyun menggeleng. Kyungso menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Setelah kejadian kemarin kita tidak membicarakan apapun. Sore nanti dia akan menemuiku sebelum ia pergi ke rumah sakit", jelas Baekhyun tersipu.

"Aigu, kau bisa seperti ini juga. Padahal sebelumnya kau selalu dingin dan tidak peduli dengan apa yang di lakukannya".

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Baekhyun memeriksa handphone, tidak ada kabar sama sekali dari Chanyeol. Apa Chanyeol jadi menemuinya? Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kantornya. Baekhyun mengambil tote bagnya, berjalan sambil memegang habdphonenya dan mengetik pesan. Saat sampai di luar, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sudah menunggunya membawa paper bag. Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Chanyeol, menepuk pundak Chanyeol yang sedang memandangi terus kakinya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?".

"Ah, kau sudah selesai?".

"Kau sudah lama menungguku?"

"Tidak, aku baru saja datang". Baekhyun memandang paper bag yang dibawa Chanyeol.

"Ini pakaian Chanyeol. Sudah ku cuci dan sudah rapi seperti semula".

"Kau langsung mencucinya? Rajin sekali".

Mereka berdua pergi ke cafe milik Kris. Sekarang Baekhyun idak duduk sendiri di meja tempat biasa ia duduk. Sekarang ada Chanyeol yang menemaninya. Baekhyun baru ingat, pertama kali Baekhyun kembali bertemu Chanyeol karena sebelumnya minum soju di cafe milik Kris. Lalu sekarang, Baekhyun bisa seperti ini dengan Chanyeol karena Kris menyuruh mereka datang ke cafenya dihari saat dia kembali ke China. Kris belum tahu tentang ia dan Chanyeol sekarang. Baekhyun belum siap untuk dibuly oleh sunbaenya itu. Chanyeol terus memandangi wanita yang rambutnya diikat sedikit acak-acakan duduk di depannya.

"Berhentilah memandangiku, jika ingin matamu baik-baik saja", ujar Baekhyun.

"Kau benar. Mataku bisa sakit terus memandangimu".

Tidak ada pernyataan resmi kalau Chanyeol mengajaknya kembai jadi kekasih Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun simpulkan semuanya sendiri. Chanyeol menciumnya, Chanyeol selalu menggenggam tangannya, Chanyeol tidak pernah lupa membahkan tanda hati di setiap pesan yang Chanyeol kirim, Baekhyun senang Chanyeol ada di depannya sekarang, dan Baekhyun merasakan apa yang ia rasakan dulu jika bersama Chanyeol, yaitu sayang.

Kkeut... selesai chapter ini reader... I hope you'll like ^^,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tunggu kembali untuk next chapter... Secepatnya setelah selesai nulis dipastikan langsung update yeoreobun ^^,**

**Mian, diusahakan secepatnya...**

**Kembali review juseyo yeoreobun,**

**Thank you for everything ^^,**

**Keep read my story yes...**

**Kamsahabnida *bowing***


	12. CH 12-Smile, Love, Live

**Happy reading yeoreobun... ^^,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story **

**Cast : Baekhyun (GS)**

** Chanyeol**

** Kyungso (GS)**

** Kim Jongin**

** Sehun**

** Luhan**

** Kris**

**CHAPTER 12**

**Smile, Love, Live**

Tidak ada pernyataan resmi kalau Chanyeol mengajaknya kembai jadi kekasih Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun simpulkan semuanya sendiri. Chanyeol menciumnya, Chanyeol selalu menggenggam tangannya, Chanyeol tidak pernah lupa membahkan tanda hati di setiap pesan yang Chanyeol kirim, Baekhyun senang Chanyeol ada di depannya sekarang, dan Baekhyun merasakan apa yang ia rasakan dulu jika bersama Chanyeol, yaitu sayang.

.

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau dulu pisah dengannya jika sekarang kau kembali bersamanya", tukas Kyungso.

"Kyungsoya, kau tahu. Terkadang kita harus menunggu untuk waktu yang lama untuk bertemu dengan orang yang kita sayang", ucap Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

**1 tahun kemudian.**

Baekhyun izin tidak masuk kerja hari ini. Sehun akan pindah ke apartementnya hari ini. luhan sedang hamil 5 bulan. Rencana Sehun dan Luhan untuk menunda memiliki anak gagal. Awalnya mereka menunda dua sampai lima tahun untuk memiliki anak. Tapi ternyata tujuh bulan mereka menikah Luhan hamil. Sehun dan Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Luhan untuk sementara sampai anaknya lahir berhenti dari profesinya menjadi model. Sehun sekarang sudah memiliki pekerjaan, selain masih menjadi model. Sehun mengajar di sebuah sekolah musik untuk anak-anak. Selain itu, Ny. Heechul sekarang tinggal di Yeongwol. Jadi sekarang Baekhyun sudah dipastikan akan tinggal sendiri di rumah. Itu tidak masalah bagi Baekhyun, karena akan selalu ada pria baik hati yang menurutnya seperti pangeran akan menemaninya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol.

Sudah satu tahun pula Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali bersama. Mereka kembali seperti dulu. Mereka semakin sering pergi berdua. Semakin sering bertengkar karena hal sepele. Selain itu, mereka sudah 3 kali putus dan kembali bersama. Memang mereka sedang menjalani hubungan mereka seperti awal lagi. Jadi banyak hal kecil yang dipermasalahkan meskipun tidak penting. Tapi mereka tetap saling sayang. Chanyeol tidak pernah lupa untuk menemui Baekhyun setiap harinya. Walau hanya beberapa menit karena Chanyeol yang harus ke rumah sakit. Ini sudah masuk tahun kedua Chanyeol mengambil program profesinya. Jadi, sekarang Chanyeol ssedikit lebih sibuk dari sebelumnya.

"Sehuna, kau antarkan saja dulu istrimu ke apartement", teriak Baekhyun yang sedang memasukkan barang-barang Sehun ke dalam kotak kardus.

"Tidak apa-apa nuna. Luhan bisa pergi sendiri naik taxi".

"Ya! Suami macam apa kau, membiarkan istri yang sedang kondisi perut seperti itu naik taxi sendiri membawa barangnya? Sudah cepat antarkan dia", omel Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, baiklah, nunim". Sehun keluar dari kamarnya bersiap mengantarkan Luhan ke apartementnya. Baekhyun sekarang hanya sendiri mengepak barang-barang Sehun dengan terus mengomel.

"Astaga, Oh Sehun. Dia ini seorang pria atau bukan. Barangnya lebih banyak dari barangku yang seorang wanita".

"Lihatlah, pakaiannya saja sampai lebih dari 3 kotak. Lalu sepatunya".

"Ini yang dia kumpulkan selama ini", Baekhyun terus mengomel.

Tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang dan mengecup pippinya. Itu Chanyeol.

"Hallo, pacarku", sapa Chanyeol masih memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Hentikan. Bantu aku mengepak ini semua".

"Aigu, kau ini selalu mengomel tentang apapun".

"Kau tidak lihat barang Sehun sebanyak ini. Sekarang sudah siang, lihat matahari di luar sudah terik. Aku tidak mau mengerjakan ini sampai sore. Aku banyak pekerjaan", Baekhyun menggerutu.

"Kau tidak rindu padaku?".

"Park Chanyeol!", Baekhyun kesal.

"Baiklah, baiklah". Chanyeol menyerah. Ia tidak berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersipu seperti biasanya. Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Baekhyun menyimpan tasnya dan membuka jasnya yang ia pakai di kamar Baekhyun. Sehun pun tak lama kembali dari mengantarkan Luhan.

Chanyeol melipat kemejanya sampai batas siku. Lalu memakai sarung tangan. Sesekali ia goda kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk meski akhirnya Chanyeol mendapat omelan karena melakukan itu. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang sudah sangat berkeringat. Baekhyun melepas sarung tangannya lalu keluar dari kamar Sehun. Karena dibantu oleh Chanyeol pekerjaannya menjadi cepat selesai. Baekhyun kembali dengan membawa dua gelas lemon jus. Satu untuk Sehun dan satu lagi untuk kekasihnya, Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengelap keringat Chanyeol dengan lengan bajunya. Lalu memberikan gelas berisi lemon jus pada Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih cantik", ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan senyuman pada Baekhyun.

Sehun yang ada di antara mereka hanya bergeming, "aigu, kalian ini lebih tua dariku. Tapi kalian seperti anak SMA yang baru saja berpacaran".

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat Sehun yang protes melihat tingkah laku dua orang di depannya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah pindah ke apartementnya. Sekarang Baekhyun tinggal sendiri. Tidak ada yang akan ia omeli lagi karena membuat rumah berantakan dan jahil pada istrinya. Baekhyun memandang kamar Sehun yang sudah kosong sekarang. Chanyeol meberikan back hug pada Baekhyun.

"Kau mau aku temani malam ini?".

"Tidak perlu. Kau pulang saja. Istirahat".

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri duduk di sofa. Chanyeol membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Ah...nyaman sekali. Aku lelah, biarkan aku berbaring sebentar seperti ini".

"Kau ini. Sudah pulanglah dan istirahat. Kau bilang besok kau jaga pagi".

"Kau ini tidak bisa melihat kondisi. Sekarang kita hanya berdua kau malah menyuruhku pulang".

"Lalu? Kau bilang tadi kau lelah. Lebih baik kau istirahat di tempatmu sendiri".

"Kau sama sekali tidak seru Byun Baekhyun. Kau benar-benar tidak pernah romantis sedikit pun pada pacarmu ini". Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat Chanyeol yang menggerutu.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, Chanyeol masih membaringkan kepalanmya di pangkuan Baekhyun. Menikmati sore dengan kekasihnya. Lagu Spring I Love You Best mengalun menemani sore mereka. Baekhyun membuka matanya memandangi wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur. Ia pegang hidung Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya. Chanyeol terbangun karena merasa ada yang menyentuh wajahnya. Chanyeol mengintip dengan sebelah matanya. Lalu ia bangun memandang wajah Baekhyun. Lalu ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya. Sekarang pundah Baekhyun yang jadi sasaran.

"Pulanglah, istirahat di tempatmu".

"Aku benci tidur di apartementku".

"Kenapa? Selama ini kau baik-baik saja tinggal disana".

"Baekhyuna, apa aku tinggal disini bersamamu saja?"

"Tidak".

"Kenapa? Kau kan jadi ada teman. Kau tidak takut sendiri di rumah seperti ini?", Chanyeol sekarang duduk dengan tegak di samping Baekhyun.

"T.I.D.A.K", tegas Baekhyun sambil memegang pipi Chanyeol. Lalu ia berdiri menuju dapur mengambil gelas dan membuat coklat panas.

"Ah... kau benar-benar jahat pada kekasihmu".

"Cepat pulanglah, Park Chanyeol. Banyak kerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan".

"Kau tinggal mengerjakannya sekarang sambil aku temani".

"Jika ada kau, aku tidak akan pernah bisa fokus mengerjakan pekerjaanku jika ada kau".

"Oho...-"

"Berhenti menggodaku, jangan teruskan perkataanmu", ancam Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih bekerja di majalah Chuigo. Kyungso pun sama. Tapi sekarang Baekhyun sudah menjadi redaktur untuk redaksi teenager. Kyungso pun sekarang sudah menjadi pimpinan tim marketing. Kyungso sekarang juga sedang hamil. Sudah enam bulan. Dalam waktu beberapa bulan Baekhyun akan memiliki dua orang ponakan yang lucu. Baekhyun sesekali menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri karena lehernya pegal. Pekerjaan Baekhyun memang tak serepot dulu sekarang. Tapi Baekhyun sekarang masih menjadi penulis online bahkan ia menjadi penulis senior dengan bayaran yang tidak sedikit sekarang. Setiap hari Baekhyun setidaknya harus memasukkan 5 tulisan. Jadi kebiasaan begadang Baekhyun masih sama sampai sekarang karena harus menulis.

Hari ini Baekhyun tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol harus jaga hingga besok pagi. Baekhyun memilih pergi ke cafe milik Kris. Tempat yang selalu menjadi temapt favorit Baekhyun jika ingin menyendiri. Baekhyun selalu membawa buku bacaan di tasnya. Jadi ia selalu memiliki obat untuk menyendiri. Segelas coklat panas yang selalu menemaninya sudah ada di depannya, sepiring pie bluberry juga menjadi teman Baekhyun hari ini. Baekhyun memasang earphone, menyetel musik di mp3 playernya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini tanggal 30 April. Baekhyun ada janji dengan Kyungso, Jongin, Sehun dan Luhan. Chanyeol, tentu saja ada. Sudah setahun terakhir ini mereka selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu entah hanya minum kopi di cafe milik Kris, pergi makan, atau hanya diam di salah satu tempat milik mereka. Hal seperti ini tidak sengaja mereka lakukan, karena beberapa kali mereka sering pergi makan bersama, sejak itu mereka membiasakan untuk setiap akhir bulan untuk berkumpul, saling membagi cerita atau apapun. Baekhyun, beruntung memiliki orang-orang yang menyanganginya. Hari ini mereka semua berjanji untuk berkumpul di cafe milik Kris. Kris, sunbae kesayangan Baekhyun ini akan menikah tahun depan. Betapa lega Baekhyun dan yang lainnya mendengar kabar itu. akhirnya Kris menemukan seseorang, setelah beberapa tahun terus menggoda Kyungso yang pada akhirnya dia pun gagal mendapatkan hati Kyungso. Kris akan menikah dengan Yixing. Yixing ini teman bermainnya saat kecil. Akhirnya semua kembali pada sesuatu yang mereka mulai sebelumnya, jauh sebelum mereka sadari kalau mereka akan memulai segalanya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungso datang lebih dulu. Jongin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju cafe milik Kris. Sehun dan Luhan juga. Chanyeol bilang ia akan telat karena ada operasi. Baekhyun selalu menunggu waktu ini. Baekhyun selalu senang melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya tersenyum. Tak lama Sehun dan Luhan tiba. Kyungso dan Luhan, dua orang wanita yang sama-sama sedang membawa seorang calon bayi di dalam perutnya langsung sibuk saling berbagi cerita. Menyusul Jongin yang datang dengan barang pesanan Kyungso. Sebelum pergi menuju kesini, Kyungso menelepon Jongin, menyuruhnya membeli tteokbeokki yang di jual di Hongdae. Harus yang di jual di Hongdae. Ya, begitulah penyakit wanita hamil. Mereka mulai ramai saling berbagi cerita. Chanyeol baru tiba 15 menit kemudian.

"Maafkan, aku telat.", ucap Chanyeol sambil membungkukkan badan.

Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun. Melihat Baekhyun lalu memberikan senyuman. Setelah mengobrol banyak acara kumpul mereka selesai. Sudah hampir pukul 10 malam. Mereka memang tidak kenal waktu jika sudah kumpul seperti itu. Baekhyun pulang dengan Chanyeol. Sehun menawarkan Baekhyun untuk diantar pulang tapi Baekhyun menolak. Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun ke taman bermain yang sering mereka datangi. Seperti biasa mereka duduk di bangku yang selalu sama. Bangku yang menghadap ke pemandangan lampu kota. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol.

"Aku lelah sekali", keluh Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Di kantor tidak ada masalah, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan 3 tulisanku untuk di website. Ah... aku harus kembali begadang untuk menyelesaikan ini".

"Aku bilang padamu, berhentilah menulis online. Jaga kesehatanmu", Chanyeol khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku senang melakukannya. Cita-citaku menjadi penulis naskah drama atau film belum tercapai. Jadi aku masih terus akan melakukan ini."

"Baiklah authornim. Lakukan apapun yang membuatmu senang".

Mereka saling diam. Melihat pemandangan di depan mereka yang begitu cantik.

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu".

"Kau benar. Ulang tahun pertamaku lagi denganmu".

"Kau mau hadiah apa?".

"Tidak ada yang aku inginkan. Cukup seperti ini. Jadi orang yang menyediakan pundaknya untukku jika aku butuh".

"Apa? Kau hanya perlu pundakku saja?"

"Oh... hanya pundakmu". Chanyeol mengelitiki tubuh Baekhyun. Hari ini Begitu sempurna bagi Baekhyun. Ia bertemu orang-orang terbaik dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

**Tanggal 6 Mei.**

Baekhyun bangun terpaksa seperti biasa. Baekhyun benar-benar belum tidur sama sekali. Ia akan ikut lomba menulis naskah film yang diadakan salah satu management artis. Jadi semalam ia menyelesaikan naskahny auntuk segera dikirim. Baekhyun memereiksa handphonenya. Tidak ada satu pun pesan masuk dan panggilan dari Chanyeol sejak semalam. Baekhyun sedikit kesal, karena Chanyeol tidak biasanya seperti ini meski ia sibuk. Baekhyun melihat kalender yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya. Hari ini tanggal 6 Mei. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya hari ini adalah tanggal 6 Mei. Hari ini hari ulang tahunnya. Lalu Baekhyun melihat jam. Sudah pukul 7 pagi. Belum satu pun ada yang mengucapkan selamat padanya. Tak lama handphonenya berdering. Itu dari ibunya. Ny. Heechul menelpon mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa ada bersama Baekhyun danmembuatkan sup rumput laut untuknya. Tak lama Baekhyun menerima telepon dari Kyungso dan Sehun. Juga mendapat pesan dari Luhan dan Jongin. Wajah Baekhyun berubah kesal saat ingat satu orang lagi belum mengucapkan apa pun padanya. Bahkan sejak semalam. Apa dia lupa? Atau dia pura-pura lupa lalu nantinya akan memberikan surprise? Begitu pikir Baekhyun. Baekhyun pergi ke kantor dengan suasana hati yang buruk. Ia lelah karena belum tidur sama sekali, kemudian ditambah dengan Chanyeol yang masih belum menghubunginya. Akhirnya ada pesan masuk dari Chanyeol.

'Happy birthday my love 3 3 3'

Baekhyun mendengus, "hah, dia memberikan tiga tanda hati. Itu tidak akan berhasil membuatku tidak kesal padamu Park Chanyeol".

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun benar-benar tak habis pikir, sampai ia selesai berkerja pria bernama Chanyeol itu hanya mengirimnya satu pesan saja. Setelah itu ia tidak menelepon atau mengirim Baekhyun pesan yang lain. Dengan kesal yang teramat, Baekhyun pergi menuju cafe milik Kris. Hari ini Baekhyun benar-benar sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Baekhyun duduk di meja biasa dia duduk. Baekhyun keluarkan mp3 dan buku bacaannya dari tas. Baekhyun benar-benar kesal. Ia membanting bukunya ke atas meja. Bahkan pengunjung lain sampai melihat ke arahnya.

Tiba-tiba salah satu pelayan di cafe Kris memberinya sebuah kotak berwarna ungu dengan hiasan pita di atasnya. Baekhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menerima kotak itu dengan bingung. Lalu Baekhyun buka apa isi kotak berwana ungu itu. Isinya adalah coklat berbentuk karakter namanya dan ada tanda hati. Kedua ujung bibir Baekhyun tertarik, membentuk senyuman. Baekhyun tahu itu dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun melihat sekeliling cafe, mencari sosok Chanyeol. Tapi ia tidak menemukan Chanyeol. Sampai Baekhyun melihat ke arah luar. Ada beberapa orang berjajar menghadap ke arahnya yang duduk dekat jendala sambil memegang kertas berukuran besar. Kemudian orang-orang itu mengangkat kertas berukuran besar itu. Itu potongan kalimat selamat ulang tahun. Baekhyun sekarang mulai tersenyum. Tak lama datang kembali beberapa orang yang juga memegang kertas berukuran besar dengan huruf yang berbeda. Sekarang Baekhyun terkejut. Seperti ada puluhan ribu kupu-kupu terbang menggelitik hatinya. Dengan huruf besar-besar tertulis dengan jelas 'WILL YOU MARRY ME". Kemudian Chanyeol muncul di hadapan Baekhyun membawa seikat bucket bunga dan kotak kecil berisi cincin.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 12 kkeut... ^^,**

**Gimana kelanjutannya? Baekhyun terima ga ya ajakan nikah dari Chanyeol?**

**Mereka nikah ga ya di next chapter?**

**Keep read my ff yeoreobun...**

**Itu pun jika kalian penasaran ^^,**

**Review juseyo yeoreobun *bowing***


	13. CH 13-Finally

**Happy reading yeoreobun... ^^,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story **

**Cast : Baekhyun (GS)**

** Chanyeol**

** Kyungso (GS)**

** Kim Jongin**

** Sehun**

** Luhan**

** Kris**

**CHAPTER 13**

**Finally**

Dengan huruf besar-besar tertulis dengan jelas 'WILL YOU MARRY ME". Kemudian Chanyeol muncul di hadapan Baekhyun membawa seikat bucket bunga dan kotak kecil berisi cincin.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sadar dari khayalannya. Andai yang ia bayangkan tadi nyata. Chanyeol melamarnya di hari ulang tahun Baekhyun. Tapi sayang itu hanya khayalan Baekhyun yang numpang lewat membuatnya sedikit tersenyum hanya dengan memikirkannya. Baekhyun meminum coklat panasnya. Kembali membuka bukunya dan menyetel lagu dengan volume keras. Sudah satu jam lebih Baekhyun duduk di situ sambil membaca buku. Buku yang ia baca hampir habis. Coklat panasnya sudah berganti gelas untuk yang kelima kalinya. Baekhyun dibuat kaget saat melihat ke jendela ada pria jangkung sedang melihat ke arahnya dengan senyumannya. Itu Park Chanyeol, sedang tersenyum bahagia tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Karena sudah membuat Baekhyun kesal bukan main. Chanyeol membawa bunga. Tapi ini tidak seikat bucket bunga seperti yang sebelumnya Baekhyun bayangkan. Hanya setangkai bunga matahari yang dihiasi pita berwarna merah di tangkainya. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mau membals senyumannya. Baekhyun kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada buku yang hampir habis ia baca.

"Hai, cantik", sapa Chanyeol.

"Hmmm", jawab Baekhyun malas.

"Kau benar-benar marah padaku?".

Baekhyun melirik tajam pada Chanyeol seakan berkata 'menurutmu?'. Lalu kembali memandang buku yang ia pegang, yang sekarang bukunya usdah tidak ia baca. Baekhyun hanya melakukan itu untuk menghindari bertatapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku".

"Aku bawakan bunga untukmu", ujar Chanyeol sambil menggoyang-goyangkan setangkai bunga matahari yang dibawanya. Baekhyun menerima bungan itu tanpa melihat Chanyeol sama sekali.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tertarik. Kemudian Chanyeol menaruh paper bag yang cukup berat di atas meja. Baekhyun kembali melirik sinis pada Chanyeol.

"Ini, hadiah untukmu". Baekhyun lalu mengintip isi paper bag itu

Hadiah? Bahkan ia tidak membungkusnya dengan kertas kado yang cantik. Chanyeol memberikannya begitu saja dengan paper bag dengan logo toko tempat Chanyeol membelinya. Isi paper bag itu adalah beberapa buku yang memang belum Baekhyun baca. Kali ini ingin tersenyum tapi ia tahan. Karena Baekhyun masih kesal pada orang yang sejak tadi tersenyum padanya. Baekhyun mngambil buku-buku yang Chanyeol bilang itu hadiah dan menyimpannya di bawah.

"Terima kasih", ucap Baekhyun malas.

Chanyeol terus memandangi wanita di depannya yang masih belum mau menatapnya. Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Chanyeol merogok saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Chanyeol sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Kedua tangan Chanyeol lalu melingkar di leher Baekyun. Baekhyun yang kaget hanya diam, menunggu Chanyeol selesai dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Setelah Chanyeol selesai, Baekhyun melihat ada yang menggantung di lehernya. Chanyeol memberikan Baekhyun kalung berwarna perak dengan liontin berbentuk angka 17. Sekarang Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Kau tidak marah lagi padaku?".

"Aku tetap kesal. Kau tahu aku tidak tidur semalam karena haru smenulis tapi kau tidak menghubungiku. Lalu sekarang kau hanya mengirimkanku ucapan selamat ulang tahun lewat pesan yang kau kirim. Ini, kau bilang hadiah tapi kau hanya memberikannya seperti ini, tidak kau buat cantik dengan kertas kado, kau malah memberikannya begitu saja lengkap dengan paper bag dari toko tempatmu membeli buku-buku ini".

"Maafkan aku, semalam aku tertidur. Lalu pagi tadi aku ada operasi, aku mengirimkanmu pesan itu diam-diam sebelum operasi. Kemudian buku itu hanya hadiah tambahan yang aku beli saat menuju ke sini. Hadiah sebenarnya adalah kalung itu".

"Kau selalu pintar mencari alasan".

"I love you".

"Berhenti menggodaku, aku sedang tidak tertarik padamu hari ini".

"I love you Byun Baekhyun yang cantik". Chanyeol terus menggoda Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Hentikan kataku".

"Baekhyuna...". chanyeol terus menggoda Baekhyun yang akhirnya tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Meskipun di hari ulang tahunnya Chanyeol tidak melamar Baekhyun, Baekhyun tetap senang karena hari ini ulang tahunnya ia masih bisa bersama dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menonton film di apartement kecil tempat Chanyeol tinggal. Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan beberapa film untuk mereka tonton. Mulai dari film romantis yang mereka berdua tidak suka, lalu ada film horor, thriler, action. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang pasangan aneh. Baekhyun sebagai seorang wanita tidak suka film romantis seperti kebanyakan wanita. Sama halnya dengan Chanyeol. Di saat pria-pria lain senang jika menonton film romantis dengan kekasihnya. Tidak dengan Chanyeol, ia lebih senang jika menonton film tentang horor, pertumpahan darah, thriler dan sebagainya.

"Kenapa liontin kalunya angka 17?", tanya Baekhyun yang sedang bersandar di rangkulan Chanyeol sambil memakan snack rumput laut kesukaanya.

"Itu tanggal kita pertama kali bertemu lagi", sahut Chanyeol yang kalah sibuk mengunyah snack rumput yang dipegang Baekhyun. Baekhyun bangun, membuat dirinya sekarang dalam posisi duduk.

"Kau masih ingat tanggal saat pertama kali kita bertemu lagi?".

"Oh... aku bukan mengingatnya, tapi menulisnya".

"Menulisnya?".

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia ambil handphone dari dalam saku celananya. Lalu Chanyeol membuka kalender di handphone dan menunjukkannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka matanya lebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Chanyeol menulis semua hari-hari penting bagi mereka. Hari saat mereka pertama kali bertemu setelah 3 tahun. Hari di mana Chanyeol menciumnya. Bahkan hari saat kemarin Baekhyun yang mengelap keringatnya saat membantu Sehun pindah tertulis jelas di plannernya.

"Wow! Kau memang benar-benar".

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga.

"Bahkan, saat yang menurutku tidak penting kau tulis?".

"Aku tidak ingin lupa dengan semua yang kita lakukan". Baekhyun memberikan tepuk tangan pada Chanyeol. Karena Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka Chanyeol seperti ini.

Sudah dua film mereka tonton. Jarum jam sudah menunjuk ke angka 11.

"Aku harus pulang", ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau menginap di sini saja".

"Tidak bisa. Aku besok harus ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali".

"Aku bilang tidak".

Baekhyun berdiri membereskan barang-barangnya. Chanyeol terus merengek meminta Baekhyun untuk menginap di tempatnya. Tapi Baekhyun tetap menolak.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku antar kau pulang".

"Tidak perlu, aku pulang sendiri saja menggunakan taxi. Kau istirahat saja".

"Tidak. Aku akan mengantarmu", paksa Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun yang melangkah masuk.

"Kau mau kemana? Cepatlah pulang".

"Aku tidak mau". Chanyeol mendahului Baekhyun dan mengeluarkan ujung lidahnya seperti mengejek Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak kerja besok? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, Chanyeoli".

"Aku libur', balas Chanyeol yang sudah berbaring di sofa ruang tengah.

"Kau ini".

"Sudah kau masuk kamarmu dan pergi tidur. Aku pun akan tidur".

"Tidurlah di kamar Sehun. Nanti kau sakit jika tidur disini". Chanyeol menuruti apa kata Baekhyun. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun dan tidur.

Baekhyun juga tidur tak lama setelah Chanyeol tidur. Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela yang tertutup tirai membangunkan Baekhyun. Ia melihat jam dari handphonenya. Sudah pukul tujuh. Baekhyun harus segera siap-siap untuk pergi ke kantor. Hari ini Choi sajangnim meminta semua orang untuk datang pagi ke kantor. Entah ada apa. Baekhyun merapikan rambutnya, berjalan keluar kamarnya dan menuju kamar Sehun. Baekhyun perlahan membuka pintu kamar Sehun, mengintip apa yang di lakukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih tertidur. Baekhyun hati-hati menutup kembali pintu kamar Sehun. Baekhyun sudah siap untuk pergi ke kantor. Baekhyun tidak berpamitan pada Chanyeol, karena ia tidak ingin membangunkan Chanyeol yang tidur begitu nyenyak.

Ini masih pukul 8 tapi kantor sudah ramai. Semua orang bertanya-tanya apa yang akan Choi sajangnim lakukan dengan menyuruh semua orang datang pagi-pagi. Mereka berkumpul di ruang rapat. Tak lama Choi sajangnim masuk. Semua orang memberikan salam pada Choi sajangnim. Tapi, ada orang lain yang mengikutinya di belakang. Seorang pria dengan pakaian rapi berjas berdiri di samping Choi sajangnim. Baekhyun menatap orang itu. sepertinya Baekhyun kenal siapa dia.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Terima kasih sudah datang lebih awal. Ada yang ingin aku katakan pada kalian semua. Hari ini hari terakhirku bekerja disini sebagai pimpinan redaksi. Kemudian yang menjadi pimpinan redaksi kalian yang baru adalah dia.", jelas Choi sajangnim sambil menunjuk orang di sampingnya. Choi sajangnim melanjutkan kembali perkataannya.

"Kim Junmyeon. Dia yang kan menjadi pimpinan rekadi kalian yang baru. Sebelumnya ia pernah menjadi pimpinan redaksi di majalah Jjang. Dan sekarang ia bekerja bersama kita".

Orang yang tadi diperkenalkan oleh Choi sajangnim membungkukkan badannya memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Kim Junmyeon. Mungkin ada beberapa dari kalian yang umurnya tidak beda jauh denganku. Jadi anggaplah aku sebagai teman kalin. Mohon bantuannya".

Acara memperkenalkan diri selesai. Semua orang kembali ke ruang kerja mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun yang merasa mengenal pimpinan redaksinya yang baru terus berpikir. Namanya tidak asing bagi Baekhyun.

"Kau Byun Baekhyun, kan?", tanya pria bernama Kim Junmyeon itu.

"Iya".

"Ikutlah ke ruanganku". Baekhyun mengikuti pria itu.

"Kau tidak memgingatku?", tanya pria di depannya. Baekhyun jelas heran dan semakin memutar otaknya, siapa pria ini.

"Maaf...".

"Aku. Kim Junmyeon. Junmen."

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengingat siapa dia. Kim Junmyeon. Mahasiswa Universitas SM yang pernah mengejar-ngejar Baekhyun. Kim Junmyeon yang sangat menyukai Baekhyun saat semester awal ia kuliah.

"Ah, Junmen. Pantas sejak tadi aku melihatmu, wajah dan namamu tidak asing bagiku".

Obrolan kecil mereka berlanjut. Kim Junmyeon yang sering Baekhyun panggil Junmen, dengan alasan lebih mudah diucapkan. Junmyeon mengenal Baekhyun saat tes ujian masuk universitas. Saat itu Junmyeon tidak membawa alat tulis, Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya meminjamkan alat tulisnya pada Junmyeon. Karena itu Junmyeon suka pada Baekhyun. Junmyeon sampai selalu tahu kemana Baekhyun pergi seperti stalker. Beruntung mereka tidak satu kampus. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun berpacaran dengan Chanyeol dan Junmyeon tak lagi mengejar-ngejar Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu tentang Junmyeon karena Baekhyun tidak pernah menceritakannya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Berdiri di depan kantornya menunggu Chanyeol yang bilang akan menjemputnya. Saat Baekhyun menunggu Junmyeon pun keluar dari kantor dan mengobrol dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol melihat dari kejauhan sosok Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tidak sendiri. Ada seorang pria yang sedang terus tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya. Berniat bertanya langsung pada pria itu siapa dia. Tapi telat, saat Chanyeol mendekat pria itu sudah masuk ke dalam taxi. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Chanyeol tidak bertanya pada Baekhyun siapa pria tadi. Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun yang mengatakan sendiri siapa dia tanpa Chanyeol tanya.

"Kau sudah makan?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Belum", jawab Chanyeol singkat. Mereka pergi ke kedai kari dekat kantor Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih menunggu Baekhyun bercerita tentang pria yang tadi terus tersenyum padanya.

Chanyeol tahu teman pria Baekhyun. Tapi pria tadi Chanyeol benar-benar baru melihatnya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun. Mungkin dia memang bukan siapa-siapa. Chanyeol berhenti memikirkannya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini di kantor Baekhyun sedang ada acara perpisahan dengan Choi sajangnim yang akan bekerja di Amerika. Tidak ada yang bekerja. Pekerjaan mereka hari ini sudah mereka selesaikan sehari sebelumnya. Begitu pun dengan Baekhyun. Acara perpisahan dengan Choi sajangnim selesai. Baekhyun pergi ke cafe milik Kris dan mengajak Junmen. Kebetulan Baekhyun akan menunggu Chanyeol, jadi Junmen sekaligus menemani Baekhyun sampai Chanyeol datang. Chanyeol berjalan menuju cafe milik Kris. Saat sudah dekat, Chanyeol melihat dari jendela luar Baekhyun sedang duduk berhadapan dan saling memberikan senyuman dengan seorang pria. Itu pria yang waktu itu Chanyeol lihat di depan kantor Baekhyun. Apa-apaan ini? Baekhyun sudah berani terang-terangan seperti ini dengan pria yang Chanyeol tidak kenal. Lagi-lagi, Chanyeol gagal untuk bertanya siapa pria itu. chanyeol masuk ke dalam cafe dengan wajah serius. Selama Chanyeol bersamanya Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun tentang pria tadi. Chanyeol tak banyak bicara. Ia sengaja melakukannya agar Baekhyun sadar.

Chanyeol tak langsung pulang. Ia datang ke rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa heran. Hari ini Chanyeol tak banyak bicara padanya. Baekhyun yang baru selesai mandi mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan game di handphonenya.

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah di rumah sakit?".

"Tidak".

"Lalu kenapa? Sejak tadi di cafe kau tidak banyak bicara. Ada apa?", Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

"Siapa tadi?", tanya Chanyeol yang masih tidak mau bertatapan mata dengan Baekhyun.

"Tadi?"

"Pria yang terus tersenyum bahagia denganmu di cafe milik Kris".

"Ah, Junmen?".

"Ah, Junmen?". Chanyeol meniru nada bicara Baekhyun.

"Sesantai itu kau menjawabnya?", Chanyeol mulai kesal.

"Lalu? Aku harus bagaimana?". Chanyeol tidak merespon ia kembali sibuk memainkan game di handphonenya.

"Tunggu. Kau cemburu melihatku dengan Junmen?". Chanyeol yang kesal kemudian melihat Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Lebih baik kita menikah saja, dari pada aku seperti ini melihatmu menebar senyum seperti tadi dengan pria lain".

Baekhyun balik memandang Chanyeol.

"Apa? Menikah?".

"Oh... menikah".

"Tadi itu Kim Junmyeon. Pimpinan redaksi yang baru di kantorku...". Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya pada Chanyeol sampai akhirnya Chanyeol tak lagi kesal.

"Baekhyuna...", panggil Chanyeol dengan suara pelan.

"Hmmm", jawab Baekhyun sambil melihat ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol lalu mengecup bibir lembut Baekhyun.

"Ada apa lagi?", tanya Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol selesai menciumnya.

"Ajakanku untuk menikah. Itu aku serius".

Baekhyun terdiam. Mencoba mencerna ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kita menikah", Chanyeol mempertegas.

"Kau sedang melamarku?".

"Tentu saja. Lalu apa yang aku lakukan".

"Aigu, kau ini. Melamarku dengan tidak romantis sama sekali. Tidak ada seikat bunga, cincin, dan yang lainnya?", Baekhyun berdiri dari sofa. Chanyeol menahan Baekhyun dengan memegang lengan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak sempat memikirkan hal romantis apa yang akan lakukan untuk melamarmu. Lagi pula seperti ini lebih berkesan. Kau akan ingat saat tidak romantisnya aku melamarmu".

"Hanya cium dan dan ajakanmu saja?".

Chanyeol mencari sesuatu. Pandangannya berhenti pada bunga matahari yang sudah mulai kering dari Chanyeol yang diberikan saat Baekhyun ulang tahun dan masih Baekhyun simpan. Chanyeol lalu melepas pita merah yang mengikat di tangkai bunga matahari itu. Kemudian Chanyeol mengikatkan pita merah itu di jari manis Baekhyun.

"Ini cincinnya. Nanti aku belikan yang lebih bagus. Tapi untuk sekarang anggaplah ini cincin", ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku benar-benar tidak akan lupa bagaimana caramu melamarku".

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, mencium lembut bibir Baekhyun. Akhirnya pria jangkung di depannya ini melamarnya. Walau dengan cara yang sangat tidak romantis, tidak seperti apa yang ia bayangkan. Lima bulan kemudian mereka benar-benar menikah. Chanyeol sudah mengganti cincin pitanya dengan cincin berwarna perak. Luhan sudah melahirkan seorang putri yang cantik. Sehun resmi menjadi seorang ayah. Kyungso pun sama, ia melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki yang tampan dan Jongin pun resmi menyandang gelar ayah. Baekhyun resmi memiliki dua orang keponakan yang lucu. Juga seorang suami yang terbaik baginya. Orang yang sempat menjadi mantan kekasihnya empat tahun lalu. Kemudian mereka kembali bertemu karena tidak sengaja. Sampai akhirnya pria itu mengajaknya menikah. Seperti kata Baekhyun, terkadang kita harus menunggu untuk waktu yang lama untuk bertemu dengan orang yang kita sayang. Ya, Baekhyun menunggu tiga tahun utnuk kembali bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyuna, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan kau cinta padaku?"

"Aku sayang padamu. Bukan cinta".

"Kenapa?"

"Orang kadang suka mengatakan, kalau cintanya sudah berakhir. Tidak ada kan yang kalau sayangnya sudah berakhir? Jadi aku sayang padamu bukan cinta. Aku tidak akan berhenti sayang padamu".

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Horay ! ff My(x)Boyfriend done ! setelah sekian lama dari chapter pertama**

**Thank you very much buat semua yang baca ff ini sampai selesai ^^,**

**Jeongmal...jeongmal kamsahbnida yeoreobun *deep bow***

**Maaf kalau ceritanya masih acak-acakan dan masih banyak typo harap dimaklum karena ini ff pertamaku**

**Terima kasih untuk semua review yang daebak sangat dari reader semua. Bikin aku memperbaiki tulisanku..**

**Ada yang mau request untuk next story siapa yang akan dibuat storynya bisa VOTE di riview reader ^^,**

**BIG THANKS FOR ALL READER, FOLLOWERS AND EVERYONE WHO ALWAYS WAITING MY STORY. ONCE AGAIN KAMSAHABNIDA ̴̴ *DEEP BOW***

**Tunggu next ff dariku ^^,**

**I hope you'll always like my story ^^,**

**Jangan berhenti kasih review untuk ff selanjutnya reader...**

***clapclapclap***

**See you in next story reader...**

**Saranghae *smooch***


End file.
